Shinigami Meet the Sekireis
by JohnHinde
Summary: Ichigo and his friends suddenly get called into see Urahara. A mysterious call to the shop has them on the next train to Tokyo. What will they find in such a large city? Love? Enemies? Perversion? Captain level Spirit Pressure? All are possibilities as Sekirei run loose. Rated M for violence, language, and perverse situations.
1. Chapter 1: Problems in the Living World

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone out there! For all intents and purposes you can call me John. John Hinde. (Note Hinde is Dutch for Doe) Why did I choose this name? Because I wanted to. Now anyway. This is my first fanfiction, so cut me a little slack since I don't add the honorifics, don't use all of the same terms used in the manga, and if the characters seem a little ooc, some I may purposely tweak so they seem less jerkish. The more people who like this fiction the faster I'll try to get up new chapters. I hope to make this a long and enjoyable one. That being said this will be a harem fiction. That said I have a few people who I know who they will end up with and then there are some who I'm on the fence about eventually I will be putting up a poll for certain people. Note there will be no yaoi or slash in this. I also doubt that I'll have** **Sahashi Minato in this story for the simple reason while I like his character he would be left quickly behind in terms of power for what I have planned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original characters. However if the owners are reading this and want to sell it to me I have a pocket of lint and an empty water bottle. You can have one these.**

Life was good for Ichigo Kurosaki. He had close friends Orihime Inoue, a large chested girl with long burnt orange hair that seemed to wave in the wind, was sitting across from him on top of their school's roof while they ate lunch. Her eyes seemed to shine brightly as she looked down at the fish she had made for everyone. She was telling them about their other friend Tatsuki, who had gone to a martial arts tournament in Spain.

Yasutora Sado, or Chad as his friends called him, sat to Ichigo's left. The Japanese-Mexican was slowly picking at a small sliver of the fish Inoue had made for him. His wavy dark hair seemed to shake as Ichigo watched him give an almost imperceptible shudder as he brought another piece to his lips.

Uryū Ishida to Ichigo's seemed even less enthusiastic about Orihime's cooking. Ichigo noticed that each time he took a bite of the fish he had to swallow more than a few times to get it to stay down. It gave the bespectacled, raven haired man the appearance that he was nodding along to Orihime's story about Tatsuki. Each school uniform was clean and well kept.

It made the spikey orange haired teen break his traditional scowl to give a very brief smirk. It had been a week since Ichigo had gotten his powers back. In that time he had cleared much of Karakura of Hollow activity that had risen after he lost his powers. Today was the first day he had been able to relax since he had gone back to being a substitute Shinigami.

"Yo," a gruff voice sounded behind Ichigo.

'So much for my peaceful break.' Ichigo sighed as his scowl returned.

"Yoruichi!" Orihime squealed in delight rushing past Ichigo as he rubbed his temples in preparation for the head ache that he knew was about to assault him. He didn't miss the fact that both Uryū and Chad quickly tossed the contents of their plates over the side of the building. Ichigo quickly followed suit with the fish on his plate. Orihime was dear to all of them but her cooking could kill a cockroach.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said scowling as he turned to face Yoruichi. The black cat that was behind him blinked as if it didn't understand the question. Orihime was petting her from head to tail the entire time.

"What do you mean?" The cat asked in a gruff voice. It still made Ichigo feel weird talking to a cat. "Can't I come to just to visit you? I mean after you've seen someone naked isn't it considered impolite to never talk to them again?"

Ichigo felt his face flush a deep crimson. "The way you go around I'd be surprised if people all the way in America haven't seen you naked."

"Ichigo," The gruff voice said somehow managing to sound insulted. "Who do you think I am? Some sort of pervert that just goes around and flashes just anybody?"

"Yes." Ichigo responded firmly.

"Well if that's how you feel," Yoruichi responded. "Then maybe you just don't want me doing it to anybody other than you."

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo cried out.

"Sure it wasn't," Yoruichi responded. Ichigo felt his face heat up even more in embarrassment. Before he could respond he felt another presence behind him. He quickly spun around to see the two people who had given him his biggest headaches on record.

Kisuke Urahara stood six feet tall. His black coat with white diamonds running along the bottom floated in an imperceptible breeze. The wooden clogs on his feet had made no sound as he had landed behind him. His bucket hat with green stripes decorated his head as usual.

Next to him stood Rukia Kuchiki. A short thin girl. Her Shinigami robes seemed to sway in the same breeze that Urahara's coat had. A small arm band wrapped around one sleeve marking her as a Lieutenant in Soul Society. Her sword was strapped to her waist.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be my day?" Ichigo sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just like Yoruichi said," Urahara said leaning against the side of the building. Rukia followed his example. "I'm simply here to check up on you guys to see how you are doing."

"If that's so," Uryū said simply. "Then you won't mind if I leave. I've already finished eating and I'm no friend of a Shinigami."

"Technically I'm an ex-Shinigami." Urahara pointed out. Uryū remained silent.

"Just tell them already." Rukia huffed.

"You're no fun." Urahara whined.

"Bite me." Rukia responded.

"I was hoping you six would go to the newly renamed Tokyo for me." Urahara said turning back to the group.

"No." Ichigo responded before anybody else could respond. "I'm not going on another of your crazy missions."

"Let me rephrase," Urahara said brightly unfolding a fan in front of his face. "I managed to get you all accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in the nation. All expenses paid and in return I was hoping you could go to the city it's in a year before you join and run a few errands for me while you wait."

The entire group save for Rukia and Yoruichi sweat dropped.

"I already have a college." Uryū said bluntly.

"Is it better than the University of Tokyo?" Urahara asked raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo felt his own eyes widen at the mention of the University of Tokyo. It was ranked first in all of Asia. Only a few in Europe and North America were better. Ichigo knew that Uryū was no slouch when it came to academics but even he wouldn't be able to get a full scholarship to that university.

"Well since you went to all that trouble," Uryū began stiffly. "I suppose it would be rude to refuse such a request, but I'll have to inform my other university that I won't be able to attend."

"Already taken care of." Urahara said with a wide smile. "You all begin next year. In the meantime, I was hoping you guys could check on a few things for me."

"I still haven't agreed to go, yet." Ichigo protested.

"Come on Ichigo he's giving you a full ride scholarship to the best college in the country." Uryū pointed out.

"Besides," Orihime said while still petting Yoruichi. "With your powers back you are strong enough to defeat any trouble we come across."

"For the last few months you've been complaining about not having anything to do." Chad said speaking up.

Ichigo was still hesitant to accept. They all made good points but with Urahara things had a way of getting complicated really quickly.

"Ichigo," Rukia said bringing his attention to her. "If you agree to it then you won't have to deal with your father constantly attacking you."

"When do we leave?" Ichigo asked simply.

"That's all it took?" Ichigo heard Urahara whisper to Rukia. "I thought it would have been much more difficult."

"Don't underestimate how much Isshin can annoy Ichigo." He heard Rukia whisper back.

"I can hear you!" Ichigo exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Rukia. Large tick mark had formed on his forehead.

"Whatever do you mean Ichigo we were simply saying how much you will enjoy Shinto Teito." Urahara stated closing his fan with a snap.

Ichigo started to reach for his substitute badge that was attached to his belt.

"As much as I would like to see Urahara run around like a little girl," Ichigo heard Yoruichi behind him. "You have to start getting ready to go to Shinto Teito."

"When are we leaving?" Orihime asked.

"Seven tomorrow morning." Yoruichi said as she walked into Ichigo's view.

"You said that six of us were going. I see Rukia, Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime, and myself going but are you going as well, Yoruichi?" Chad asked speaking up. As always he seemed to remain quiet until the others were done speaking.

"Yes I will." Yoruichi said simply. "It's been a while since I've been on a vacation. Besides who is going to take care of our little Ichigo when he gets into trouble?"

Before Ichigo could respond she was gone in a flash-step.

"That's our cue." Urahara said turning away. "I look forward to seeing you all at the shop." Then he too was gone.

"See you all tomorrow." Rukia simply said flash-stepping after them.

Ichigo distantly heard a bell ring signaling the end of lunch. He sighed as he packed up his eating materials. He heard the others start to pack their own as well.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ichigo murmured to them as he walked to the door.

"You're leaving school?" Uryū asked. "You know what will happen if the truant officer sees you."

"Yeah," Ichigo said shrugging. "That said I have to go and start to pack. Make sure I have enough clothes to be able to get through at least a week, pack some money for a room and expenses, convince my dad not to have a nervous breakdown at the thought of me leaving, and if somehow that goes smoothly then I have to convince Kon to behave himself on the trip. All in all it could take me a few weeks to get ready."

"I wish you luck Kurosaki." Uryū said giving a slight dip to his head.

Ichigo barely heard it as he stumbled through the hallways of the school. Just before he made it to the front doors he quickly ducked inside a nearby bathroom. He grabbed a few paper towels and ran them under some ice cold water. He then quickly patted down his face with the damp paper towel.

He stumbled out of the bathroom trying to appear as weak as possible as he headed for the doors. A truant officer that was stationed at the school quickly ran forward when he saw Ichigo.

"You okay kid?" The officer asked in a concerned voice.

"I think I'm coming down with something." Ichigo responded letting his voice go weak.

"Well normally I'd have to check a few things but you seem like you're really sick." The officer said scratching his head. "Besides I don't think I'd get in trouble for letting one kid go home early. You need me to call anybody?"

"No," Ichigo said giving a forced smile. "I have a single dad who's working right now at a clinic."

"Your dad's a doctor then. Alright I'll let you go then. Take care." The officer said turning his back on Ichigo.

Ichigo stumbled through the doors out into the bright sunlight. He stumbled as much as he thought was probable till he had turned the corner. After that he started to run. The effects of his going into his soul form had carried over into his real body in terms of muscle, so he could easily match any of those that ran track at school. He was nowhere near a shunpo but it was still faster than many average humans could keep up with.

In only a few minutes he was at his family clinic. He walked through the door and quickly closed it behind him. He looked around the empty small space around him. It was a simple hallway that would eventually lead to the clinic itself. No cars were in the parking lot so there weren't any clients today.

Ichigo made his way down the hallway into the clinic. His dad was still nowhere in sight. Usually his dad would have attacked him by now. Ichigo cautiously made his way up the stairs waiting for the ambush he knew was coming. Reaching his room he opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped inside. Before continuing he made a quick systematic search of his entire room.

When he opened the closet Rukia usually stayed in when she came to visit all he found was Kon sleeping on the pillow she used. He sighed as he silently closed the door.

'I think I'll pack before I have to deal with him.' Ichigo thought as he reached under his bed and pulled out a loose duffle bag. He quickly filled it with enough clothes to last two weeks. With that done he walked to the door to grab his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few razors from the bathroom.

He opened the door and immediately froze his mind trying to process what he was seeing but refusing. His face a deep fire truck red. His dad naked as the day he was born was just passing Ichigo's doorway. A swimsuit magazine clutched in one hand.

Isshin froze as he heard the door next to him open. Time seemed to stand still as the two looked at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!" Ichigo yelled punching his father into the floor a giant tick mark appearing on his forehead. The sound of cracking wood sounded throughout the house. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED!"

"You see, I was just on my way to take a bath." Isshin said covering himself with the magazine in his hands.

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!" Ichigo roared punching Isshin through into his own bedroom. Suddenly an idea popped into Ichigo's head. A wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Oh no, Masaki." Isshin wailed comically. "Our little homosexual child is having inappropriate thoughts about his own father."

"I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!" Ichigo shouted loudly. The tick mark on his head seeming to grow three sizes. "AND HERE I WAS CONSIDERING SAVING YOUR LIFE!"

"What do you mean by that?" Isshin asked grabbing the blanket off his bed and covering himself.

"Well when I tell Karin what I saw in the hallway she's going to kill you." Ichigo responded coming up with another idea on how to get rid of the image of his naked father. Isshin's face paled dramatically.

"You wouldn't." Isshin said softly.

"Well you know how she is, maybe she'll just let it go." Ichigo said watching his father's face. If possible it paled even more.

"Please Ichigo," Isshin said suddenly appearing at his son's feet. Tears were streaming down his face. "Don't tell your sister."

"Well I suppose I could forget if you were to not make a big deal about me going on a trip to Shinto Teito." Ichigo said simply.

"Done," Isshin said simply.

"Is it okay if I invite Rukia over for supper?" Ichigo responded walking to the stairs.

"Of course," Isshin said his voice still sounding panicked came from the bedroom.

Ichigo sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and held down a button to speed dial the one person who could erase the dreaded image of his father. Three times he heard the phone ring.

"Hello Urahara's shop." Came Urahara's voice. "Home to the one of a kind, humble, and incredibly sexy shop owner. How can I help you today?"

"Hat and Clogs could you please put Rukia on the phone?" Ichigo sighed out reaching the bathroom. He opened the door and started to collect the necessary items.

"Whatever for my friend." Urahara asked.

"I want her to come to supper at my place." Ichigo said without thinking.

"Ooooh," Urahara said drawing out the sound as much as possible. "You want her for a date. I'll go grab her."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ichigo shouted into the phone.

"Oh so it's a party." Urahara said without missing a beat. "I'll be sure to bring along Yoruichi as well see you at your place."

"Fine," Ichigo said surrendering to the inevitable. "Just make sure you bring a Kikanshinki."

"Why would you need to erase someone's memory?" Urahara asked.

"Just bring it with you." Ichigo sighed out ending the phone call.

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs. His father, fully clothed this time, met him at the top.

"Did I hear you shouting at Rukia over the phone?" Isshin asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Ichigo said slipping past him. "Urahara and Yoruichi decided they want to come to dinner as well."

Ichigo didn't hear his dad make any kind of reply as he closed the door to his room.

"What's happening Ichigo?" Kon yelled brightly.

"We're going on a mission for Urahara tomorrow." Ichigo intoned.

"Really?" Kon asked his eyes shining. "Where are we going? Will there be plenty of beautiful women with bountiful breasts?"

"In order of the questions asked." Ichigo said placing his hygiene needs into a side compartment of his bag. "Yes, we are really going. Shinto Teito or as it was better known, Tokyo. As for the women get your head out of the gutter. If you so much as look at a girl funny then I swear, I will ship you to Soul Society marked for the Captain of twelfth squad."

Kon turned sheet white. "Please don't Ichigo."

"Just don't do anything perverted while in my body." Ichigo threatened.

"Got it." Kon said saluting him.

"I'm going to talk to Zangetsu. Wake me up when supper is ready." Ichigo said sitting on his bed and started to concentrate.

Ichigo awoke to the usual site of his inner world. He stood upon one of the countless skyscrapers that inhabited his inner world. He stood up in his black Shinigami robes. His Zanpakutō strapped to his back. A figure in a dark cloak stood just a little ways away. A thin goatee gave him a ruff yet dignified look.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said staring out from behind his sunglasses. "What happened out there? I was standing quiet peacefully when one of the buildings shook violently."

Ichigo felt his cheeks go red. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a distant skyscraper shake violently. "I caught my dad about to do something really embarrassing."

"That would explain why it was that building, I suppose." Zangetsu said sighing.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked scowling.

"Did you never wonder why this world is composed of skyscrapers?" Zangetsu challenged.

"Not really." Ichigo said shaking his head. "I thought all inner worlds were different."

"They are," Zangetsu explained. "However, they all share a common theme. They have something inside them that will represent the reason why the Shinigami wish to get stronger. For you it is your desire to protect those close to you. These buildings all represent a single person that you have protected."

"But when I first came here I hadn't protected anyone." Ichigo said confused.

"You had protected the souls you sent to Soul Society by performing Konsō on souls. All the Hollows you purified as well were protected. Each one helped this world grow into what it is now." Zangetsu said. "When something traumatic happens to you with one of those you wish to protect their building shakes. When you are close to death all the buildings shake."

"If I die will it hurt them?" Ichigo asked worried about placing his friends and family in danger.

"Yes," Zangetsu said bluntly. Ichigo's heart fell. "But not in the way you are thinking. They will merely morn your loss as any other would. Many of these buildings get repurposed to others as time goes by. For example the very first spirit that you used Konsō on no longer has a building here. Instead it belongs to another important person. When you first arrived in the inner world it was still trying to figure out who would be important enough to you to let them have a building. After it became more in tune with you it could start to create more buildings for new people and refurbish those that weren't as important to you."

"So the one that just shook was my dad's?" Ichigo asked trying to understand.

"Yes," Zangetsu said plainly. "But I doubt that is the reason you are here to see me."

"You're right." Ichigo said simply. "Urahara wants us to go on a new mission. I didn't really have much of a choice and just wanted to let you know to be ready for anything."

"Thanks for the courtesy check," Zangetsu replied. "I will be ready when the time comes."

"It may turn out to be nothing." Ichigo said although he really didn't mean it.

"When was the last time Urahara sent us on a mission where it turned out to be nothing?" Zangetsu said with a slight chuckle.

"Point taken." Ichigo said. With one last look around his inner world Ichigo stepped out.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of a door bell. Kon stood nearby staring at Ichigo's door. Kon quickly turned around and yelled, "Ichigo wake up. Rukia is here at last!"

"Stay here Kon." Ichigo said giving the mod soul a glare. Kon used to it ignored it.

Ichigo left the room careful to make sure Kon was still inside. His sisters had been told the truth about his powers but that didn't mean they were ready to find out that the little stuffed toy was a perverted soul that could hop from body to body.

As Ichigo came down the stairs he saw the three guests enter the clinic are of the building. Urahara was in deep conversation with Isshin. Yoruichi was talking with them as well in her busty human form. She was wearing her usual orange sweatshirt and black under shirt.

"Ichigo how are you?" Rukia asked walking over to him. Unlike earlier she was in her gigai so that Yuzu could see her clearly.

"Not well." Ichigo said simply. "Did you bring what I asked Urahara for?"

"Yes," Rukia said but hesitated. "Who do you want me to use it on?"

"Me," Ichigo said simply. "I saw something I didn't need or want to see and now I need it to get the fucking hell out of my head."

"What did you see?" Rukia asked curiosity filling her voice.

"To much of my father." Ichigo said shuddering.

"How's that a bad thing I thought you guys lived in the same house how did you see too much of him?" Rukia asked.

"You don't seem to understand, Rukia." Ichigo said trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Saw too much of my father's skin."

A deep red blush flooded Rukia's face as understanding came upon her. In a matter of seconds Ichigo stood there blinking trying to remember where he was and why for the past few hours he seemed to remember beating up Kon.

"You okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I think so. What happened?" Ichigo asked as he hear Yuzu's call to supper. They all started to walk into the nearby kitchen.

"You asked me to erase part of your memory because you saw something disturbing." Rukia responded.

"So that's why I remember beating up Kon. What did I see?" Ichigo asked slightly curious.

"You don't want to know." Rukia said shuddering as she looked over her shoulder at Isshin.

"Alright." Ichigo said simply as he sat down at the table. Several bowls were placed in front of every seat with a spoon and a glass of water nearby. A large pot of curry sat in the center of the table.

"So this is little Yuzu." Urahara said sitting down at the table next to Isshin. "You have wonderful kids Isshin."

"They are the light of their father's eye." Isshin said tears streaming down his face.

"You're Urahara right?" Yuzu asked smiling at the man.

"Why yes I am." Urahara said opening his fan in front of his face. "No doubt Ichigo has told you all about me."

"Yeah," Karin said ladling some of the curry into her bowl. "He called you a perverted, creepy, shopkeeper."

"Aside from the creepy bit that is correct." Urahara said laughing aloud.

"That's not something to be proud of." Ichigo said under his breath.

"So Yoruichi do you help around Urahara's shop?" Yuzu asked wide eyed.

"Yes," Yoruichi said a smile lighting up her face at being addressed. "I even helped your brother train."

"That's so cool." Yuzu said excitedly.

The conversation picked up and soon Ichigo felt himself get lost in the various conversations that floated around the table. One moment he would be talking to Yoruichi about some technique she was thinking about developing. The next he would be in an insulting contest with Urahara. While Ichigo would never admit it he considered Urahara a good friend.

It was about midnight before Yuzu and Karin decided to go to bed. They waved to everybody as they went up the stairs. The mood went with them.

"Urahara," Isshin said, his voice completely serious. "What is this dangerous mission you are sending my son on?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Ichigo said.

"Yoruichi can answer that better than I can," Urahara said taking a sip of his water. All eyes turned to the woman in the orange sweatshirt. Yoruichi took a long drink of water before beginning.

"As you both know Karakura Town is the most spiritually aware city in the world." Yoruichi said beginning. "That is mostly because of the mass of spirit energy that naturally gathers around this place. Because of that reason Hollows are drawn to this town more than any other in the world. Soul Society still have Shinigami positioned all over the world just to be safe and to perform any Konsō that may pop up. Recently we were contacted by a Shinigami in Shinto Teito. He said he had important information for Soul Society but couldn't get through to them. After he said that we heard the phone drop to the ground and the line went quiet."

"So a Hollow killed this Shinigami." Ichigo half asked half stated.

"We aren't sure." Urahara said speaking up. Ichigo focused his eyes on him. "I did a search for the Shinigami in the Soul Society data base but after joining the Second Division he drops off the map."

"That would have put him in Deep Cover." Isshin stated simply.

"Dad I know you used to be a Shinigami but are you ever going to give me any more details then that?" Ichigo asked.

"Not now son," Isshin said shaking his head. "Eventually when the time is right."

"Alright," Ichigo said. There would be no way he could beat it out of his dad. "What is Deep Cover?"

"Deep Cover," Yoruichi said speaking up. "Is a squad of three individuals within the Second Division. The entire job of the squad is to infiltrate organizations here in the World of the Living and report any potential threats. Normally all they do is sit on their hands in Soul Society waiting to be sent out. Their entire purpose is to gain information on the powerful people that could become a threat. The only reason I know about is I used to be the Captain of the Second Division."

"I know because I ran into them a few times over the years." Isshin said simply. He didn't go into any further detail.

"As for me I used to be one of them." Urahara said a smile on his lips. "After joining them all of your history is put on hold until you leave. The records will show that you joined the Second Division, did a good job, and then you moved on."

"So this guy was part of Deep Cover." Ichigo said shrugging. "How does that involve me?"

"Ichigo," Yoruichi said leaning forward. "In the last two hundred years nobody from Deep Cover has ever been deployed. So if something had them concerned then it would be very bad for everybody."

"Okay but why can't Soul Society do something about it?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the Kenpachi decided that he wanted some exercise and challenged the Head Captain to a fight." Rukia said shaking her head. "He destroyed half of the Seireitei before the Head Captain managed to knock him out with a quick blow to the head. I'm just amazed that neither had anything more than scrapes and bruises."

"So to sum up," Ichigo said simply. "They have to rebuild again."

"Yeah," Rukia responded. "The battle took out the communication center in Seireitei, which would explain why the Deep Cover operative couldn't make contact with Seireitei. As it is I heard rumors of Captain Yamamoto considering adding a new Division whose sole response ability is to be fixing Seireitei when it gets destroyed."

"Do we know anything concrete yet?" Ichigo asked.

"From what I heard from the Deep Cover operative before he was cut off," Urahara said simply. "He had sensed several captain level spiritual pressures running around the city. Every time he tried to make contact a force of human military was escorting the person around. He hadn't even gotten a glimpse of one yet. He also mentioned having a contact inside the organization a few years ago who mysteriously wound up dead."

"So what exactly do you want us to do about it?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to go in and try to find out what is going on." Urahara said standing from the table. "You and I both know that Soul Society doesn't have the best track record for dealing with people that can threaten them."

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked joining him on his feet.

"Not that I can think of." Urahara said shaking his head. "Although it might help to know this. I've been looking for information on the man who bought the city. From what I can tell he has somehow gotten his hands on quite a few weapons. He is somehow a part of this. I haven't been able to spend too much time hacking into his system but three words keep popping up over and over."

"What are they?" Ichigo asked walking Urahara, Yoruichi, and Rukia to the door.

"Sekirei, Ashikabi…" Urahara paused as he opened the door.

"What's the final word?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen." Urahara said as the door closed shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

**Well everyone how did you like it? I know that scene with Ichigo's father was kind of random but I thought it would be a funny way to get Isshin to not completely whine like anybody who has read/watched bleach would probably agree he would do. My first chapter of my first story without author's notes it is just shy of 5000 words. Not too bad. I would like to point out that as of right now I have no beta. I would like to point out that this will probably end up being a longer fiction and as a result please bear with me if I get writers block here or there. ****Please review.** Thanks. John Hinde  



	2. Chapter 2: New City Means New People

**Author's Note:**

**I shall briefly give some information about what I have planned for this fiction. First I have one medium sized harem already figured out but may add to it. Other ones will appear. Everyone that went to Shinto Teito so far will either be part of a harem (Not saying which part whether a competitor or the focus of attention) or they will have some form of love interest of their own (I admit I'm still trying to decide what to do with Yoruichi but will hopefully find something out eventually). I may also have plans for several we haven't seen in this story yet. I was planning on leaving Yukari in because I love her character. I already have plans for her *Evil glint in eye*. A guest reviewer pointed out that Urahara had already met Karin in the cannon storyline. Thank you for pointing this out, I updated the previous chapter to make it fit better. It's important for people to review this to make sure I don't make any embarrassing mistakes like this. Now I have put up one poll and will eventually put up a second poll after I feel enough time has passed or I find a way to put two polls at once onto my profile, whichever comes first. Also when I said no slash pairings I was referring that I myself would not be creating new pairings, Mutsu is still winged by Mikogami.**

**Thanks for reading now to end this long note with the usual warning: I own nothing except for any original characters.**

Ichigo softly dropped to the ground in Urahara's training ground. It was an empty space that Urahara had dug underground after having left the Soul Society. The artificial lighting looked like completely natural sunlight. Urahara claimed that he created it using Soul Societies technology in a day, but Ichigo still wondered how he had painted the vast expanse of ground above them to look like the sky in only a single day. Orihime, Chad, Uryū, Yoruichi in her cat form, and Rukia all stood in a group by a gateway Ichigo had never seen before.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Urahara's voice called from above. Ichigo have had years of practice from his dad moved to one side to dodge whatever was coming down at him. Unfortunately he moved the wrong way which became abruptly clear when he felt the bag hit his head and carry him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL HAT AND CLOGS!" Ichigo shouted throwing the bag off his shoulders as he quickly stood up. He pointed an accusing finger at Urahara who was climbing down the ladder into the subterranean training ground. A large tick mark was starting to form on his head. "ALL MY STUFF WAS IN THERE! IT COULD HAVE BROKEN!"

"I would have sold you the stuff you needed replaced at a dramatically reduced price." Urahara said as he reached the ground.

"IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!" Ichigo shouted the tick mark growing in size with each word.

"How else would it work?" Urahara asked opening his fan in front of his face. "Besides I looked through your bag before I tossed it down. The most breakable thing in there was Kon."

"YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY BAG?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Of course," Urahara said laughing behind his fan. "We wouldn't want some unfortunate mishap to occur in which you accidently left behind your underwear with 'I heart anime' on them in bold pick lettering, or leave some breakable objects lose that might break if some random man happened to kick it down the nearest hole."

"I swear Hat and Clogs," Ichigo said letting some killing intent slip out. "If I find you slipped a pair of boxers in this bag you'll find yourself wearing them, running around town trying to avoid me slicing you into tiny little cat treats for Yoruichi."

"No need to worry," Urahara said snapping his fan closed. He started walking toward the group of friends who had paid no attention to the interaction between the two. "I did slip in a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs for Yoruichi though."

"URAHARA!" Ichigo said reaching for his substitute badge at his belt. He grasp but found nothing. Looking down at where it should have been all Ichigo found was a slip of paper attached to his belt by a single thread.

It read: "Ichigo, please forgive me for messing with you. You just make it to easy. I also had to take your badge because I don't feel like dying today. Besides opening the gate is going to be hard work and I'll need as much of my energy as I can. Thanks, Urahara. P.S. Your badge is in your bag."

Ichigo let some more of his killing intent slip. He was going to somehow get back at the bastard. Then a horrible idea began to take shape in his mind. It was something he had never wanted to use against the shop keeper just because it would be too evil. Urahara had just given him a reason to use it.

With that thought in mind the killing intent he had let slip suddenly vanished as he walked toward his friends. Urahara looked back at him as if trying to figure out why all the killing intent had just disappeared. He quickly turned around after seeing the look on Ichigo's face.

"So when do we leave?" Ichigo asked everybody in general.

"Right now." Yoruichi said gruffly.

"Why are you in your cat form?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"We're going to a new location with very limited information," Yoruichi said simply. "And some of those there seem to have Captain level spirit pressure. I figured it would be best if they see me as a strange albeit weird cat."

"Are there any questions?" Urahara asked the group.

"Do we have to deal with the cleaner?" Chad asked.

"No," Urahara said smiling. "The cleaner while reformed is only supposed to work between Soul Society and the World of the Living. I modified this gate to take you to another place in the world of the living and not Soul Society. There should be no cleaner. If that is all I'll start the preparations to open it. You'll all have the usual four minutes before it closes and you'll be trapped."

Ichigo squatted down next to Yoruichi seeing Hat and Clogs walk toward the gateway and whispered, "Hey could you do me a favor?"

Yoruichi looked confused but asked, "What is it?"

"Is there any way to get a message to Soul Society with the communications down?" Ichigo asked.

"Suì-Fēng set up a line of personal communication for this mission in case of emergencies. Why do you ask?" Yoruichi said confusion lacing her words.

"I was wondering if you could tell her to ask if Kenpachi wanted a workout after fighting the Head Captain." Ichigo explained simply.

"Ichigo isn't that going a little far?" Yoruichi asked catching on.

"Did I forget to mention he said he put some pink fuzzy handcuffs in here for you?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

"Yes you did," Yoruichi said surprisingly calmly. "I asked him to put them in. They are specially built to seal away a person's spirit energy while wearing them. They may prove useful in interrogating any prisoners." Her explanation left Ichigo sputtering trying to come up with a response. "Besides Kenpachi is already in Tokyo."

"Shit." Ichigo finally managed to get out. "Why?"

"He got wind of what was going on while he recovered in the Medical Division barracks. Since nobody could convince him to work anyway they let him go." Yoruichi explained.

"So we have Kenpachi to deal with too?" Ichigo asked moaning as he straightened. "How can this day get any worse?"

"It's all ready," Urahara said from near the gate. "When I open it everybody run through."

Ichigo looked around at his friends. Each gave a nod indicating they were ready.

"Whenever you are ready." Uryū said out loud.

With that the gateway Urahara was standing near suddenly let out a flash of light temporarily blinding Ichigo. When his vision returned to normal he saw that the gateway seemed to be filled with a strange purple goo. He looked at each of his friends and gave a single curt nod. With that alone they all jumped through the gateway at once.

Five minutes later

"I'm going to kill Urahara." Ichigo said taking a strangled gulp of putrid air. The entire group was currently huddled in a none to clean alley. Each was in various states of exhaustion.

Yoruichi wasn't even winded instead she was stretching her cat form like she was just getting up from taking a nap.

Uryū in his traditional Quincy attire and Orihime in a pink top and blue skirt seemed to be taking it the worse. Orihime had a white purse hanging loosely from her hands. Both were under Chad's arms passed out. While Chad himself seemed to be just fine in a simple green shirt and black sweatpants.

Rukia in her gigai form was wearing a simple yellow top with a matching skirt was in the same condition Ichigo was. Which was to say leaning against the side of a building and taking deep wheezing breaths.

"That's unfair Ichigo." Yoruichi said finishing her stretching. "Nobody has created a gate only from one area of this world to another area. In theory there should have been no cleaner."

"Unfair or not are you sure we can't sick Kenpachi on him?" Ichigo half pleaded.

"I'm sure." Yoruichi said simply as she walked from the alley way.

Ichigo glanced at Chad. He shrugged and gently put down Uryū and Orihime. Uryū and Orihime slowly got to their feet. "You look terrible." Ichigo said to Uryū as he stumbled away from the wall.

"You aren't any better Strawberry." Uryū said stumbling out of the alley. Chad and Orihime followed close behind. Ichigo gave a start when he realized he was the last one in the alley. He quickly shook his head to clear it and walked as quickly as his legs could handle out of the alley.

"Ichigo glad you could join us." Rukia said glancing at him as he walked toward them. The sun was high overhead. The buildings on either side of them seemed to reach toward the sky, shining like luminescent jewels. Hundreds of people filled the street bustling by the group without giving them any attention.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered feeling a few of the aches in his legs start to leak out of them. "So what's the plan Yoruichi?"

"Ideally we would all stay together." Yoruichi said. "However given our past experiences I wouldn't wager one of Urahara's clogs that it'll happen this time. Uryū look in your bag, I asked Urahara to pack some phones for you all."

A soft zipping noise was just audible over the bustle of the city streets. Uryū quickly unzipped his bag. Sitting atop a neatly folded Quincy uniform were six touch screen cell phones. Each had a different design obviously intended for a certain person.

Orihime reached in and grabbed a pink phone that was covered in white flowers. She briefly turned it on and started flipping through the various functions. Chad grabbed a plain dull green phone. He slipped it into a pocket of his pants without looking at it. Rukia squealed as she picked up a purple phone with a picture of Chappy the rabbit on the back. She held it in her hands as Ichigo grabbed for what he assumed was his. A black phone with dark red veins running through the phone. Ichigo opened up the contacts folder. It contained all of his friends' phone numbers along with a number for Urahara and his dad. The two remaining phones obviously belonged to Uryū and Yoruichi. One was pure white with a blue technic design covering it. The other was a bright orange with a black cat face on it. Unlike the others it was tied to an abnormally large leather bracelet.

"Could you strap that around me?" Yoruichi asked her gruff voice said from below Ichigo.

Ichigo slipped his phone into his own pocket and did as Yoruichi asked. In the end it looked like she was a cat with a tool belt.

"You look so cute!" Orihime said stuffing her phone in her purse. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she admired the cat woman.

"Thank you," Yoruichi preened. "Now down to business. Normally I would say we need to stick together but Shinto Teito is a large city, so our best bet is to split into teams of two. It goes without saying that you should avoid using your powers as much as possible. We don't know what to make of the people here. Orihime and Rukia are together. Rukia is fairly adept at sensing spirit energy and Orihime is our healer. The reason they are together is that I want Rukia to be able to sense and avoid fights. That way our healer isn't exposed to too much danger. While Uryū could protect Orihime I don't like the idea of him being alone with a younger woman."

"Sounds reasonable," Rukia said nodding along.

"What are you insinuating?" Uryū asked his face turning red.

"Did I only insinuate?" Yoruichi asked. "I meant to say it out right. In that case, I'm worried Uryū might take advantage of a young woman all by herself."

"You know I wouldn't do that." Uryū indignantly stated his face a bright tomato red that clashed with his snow white outfit.

"Whatever you say." Yoruichi said rolling her cat eyes. A sweat drop rolled down the back of Ichigo's head as he watched the two argue.

"Do you think that many people will be hurt?" Orihime asked a note of worry in her voice.

"Several of our report said that several Captain level spirit pressures have been sensed wondering around the city." Yoruichi said bluntly turning her attention to her. "It is best to assume that while we may not fight THEM, it is safe to assume that they aren't here for the scenery."

"I understand," Orihime said nodding. A look of determination spread across her face. "I will make sure everyone here stays healthy."

"Thanks," Yoruichi said nodding her appreciation. "The second group will comprise of myself and Uryū."

"Why him?" Chad asked in a monotone.

"I'll be going where I'm needed and amongst all of you he is the least likely to find himself in trouble." Yoruichi said bluntly.

"I resent that!" Ichigo said insulted. A tick mark had taken the place of the sweat drop from earlier. "It's not like I try to attract attention."

"Would you be as insulted if I stated that the reason you attract the most attention is that you have the strongest raw spirit energy among us and strong enemies naturally gravitate toward it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Fine," Ichigo said sighing. The tick mark on his head slowly faded away.

"Two hours," Ichigo heard Rukia whisper. When he glanced over at her he was surprised to see that the rest of the group were huddled around her.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked curious.

"Placing bets on how long it'll take you to get into a fight." Rukia said not even bothering to lie.

"DAMN IT RUKIA I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Ichigo shouted at the midget. The only indication the people on the street gave them was to give them a little more space. Other than that the flow kept moving around them.

"I agree Ichigo." Yoruichi said amusedly. "Rukia put me down for twenty four hours."

"YORUICHI!" Ichigo shout turning indignantly toward the cat.

"What?" Yoruichi asked. "I'm playing the long odds."

"It's true," Chad said speaking up.

"Rukia says two hours, Uryū thinks one, and Orihime is down for twelve." Chad said neutrally.

"Don't make it sound like you aren't in on it too." Rukia said elbowing him in the gut. "You're down for ten minutes after we part ways." Chad had the decency to blush along with Orihime.

The tick mark had grown larger than his head. Before Ichigo could speak Uryū spoke up.

"Yoruichi as much as I appreciate you wanting to be on my team, I work better alone." Uryū said walking toward the crowd. "You can find me by my spirit energy if you need me." With that said he disappeared into the crowd.

"I figured he'd do something like that," Yoruichi said sighing. "That's the real reason I didn't assign him to any of you."

"You knew he was going to storm off like a big baby?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"No," Yoruichi said shaking her head. "He has always been a loner. Even when he was training it has always been alone. He isn't childish. The term is introverted. One of the main differences in the way they operate is internal. Where you would rather train with someone to get stronger, he prefers to train by himself. Each method has good and bad points to it."

**"She's right Ichigo." **Zangetsu said speaking up. **"When a person learns from another they tend to make the same mistakes and fall into the same traps that the teacher would, however those that train by themselves can often grow complacent and not push themselves hard enough to do what needs to be done to get stronger."**

"You're both right," Ichigo said back to him. "Nothing wrong with it as long as he keeps getting stronger and I'll be here to make sure he does."

"That leaves Ichigo and me." Chad said breaking Ichigo out of his talk with Zangetsu.

"Correct," Yoruichi replied. "You are paired together because of all of us Ichigo seems to get in the most fights and is the most visible. Chad can usually defeat lesser enemies without having to resort to using his powers and can take tremendous hits."

"Hey," Ichigo protested quickly. "I can handle myself in my human form. I've taken out five guys at once before. Chad was even there."

"Yes," Yoruichi conceded. "However are you strong enough in your human form to withstand a steel girder falling on you?"

"No," Ichigo dejectedly admitted.

"He can withstand a hit and give them too." Yoruichi said. "As it is you're leaking quite a bit of spirit energy, but not so much as to be completely noticeable given those that are running around."

"Why should that matter?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo," Chad said leaning closer to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really want to advertise to Kenpachi where you are in the city?"

Ichigo felt his face drain of all color. 'If their fight destroyed half of the Seireitei, and it took the Head Captain that long to knock out Kenpachi then what would happen to Tokyo?' The thought brought images of a leveled and burning city. Ichigo wasn't able to suppress the shudder that went through him.

"Is there any way to suppress my power anymore?" Ichigo asked half pleading.

"No," Yoruichi monotonously responded. "As it is you shouldn't have much of a problem anyway as long as you stay in your human form you don't leak as much power as many of the creatures running around."

"About them," Rukia asked. "How powerful are they? I can only sense rare spikes and even those seem to be nearby."

"It's hard to judge," Yoruichi admitted turning to her. "The most likely reason is that you can only sense them when they use some sort of ability. As far as I can tell three have been jumping around soon after we arrived. They haven't paid any of us any attention as far as I can tell. I would say two of them are at least at the level of Lieutenants while the third is about as powerful as an upper seated member. Although something seems to be off. I can tell they have the spirit energy of Lieutenants and an upper seated member it's almost like they keep running into a sort of barrier preventing them from using the majority of their power."

"So kind of like our limiters." Rukia compared.

"Similar," Yoruichi admitted. "But the question is what are they and why do they exist. Ours are meant to not cause undue influence in this world. They should not have such things since they are from this world."

"We'll find out." Ichigo vowed. "But in the meantime we have to find some place to live. Any suggestions Yoruichi?"

"I would suggest you go north. Uryū went east meaning he will probably find a place in that area. Ideally I want us placed in the cardinal directions. That way if we need a base of operations in a particular part of the city we can always visit the other's building. I think I'll take the south."

"We'll take the west then." Rukia stated moving away.

"We'll get right on it." Chad said starting to move north.

"Good luck guys," Ichigo said waving nonchalantly over his shoulder.

Soon the crowd swallowed all trace of their friends. Ichigo and Chad walked in silence as they maneuvered through the crowd. The buildings seemed to blur together as they made their way north.

"Hey Ichigo," Chad said breaking the silence. "I'm a little hungry. Care to stop at a vendor and get some Yakitori?" The mention of the skewered grilled chicken caused Ichigo's stomach to growl.

"No problem," Ichigo said breaking his traditional scowl with a brief grin. "I need some food too."

A quick stop later had the duo walking away with two sticks of grilled chicken. Ichigo began to gnaw at a piece on the end. The juices flowed into his mouth causing his stomach to rumble with appreciation. Overall he had been on worse missions, especially where Urahara was concerned. He wasn't paying attention so when he noticed the crowd had disappeared he was faintly surprised but not overly concerned. He briefly glanced at Chad but he just shrugged in response. He didn't know what happened to the crowd either.

"Look out!" A female voice screamed above him. With reflexes honed by his father Ichigo leaped to one side. Chad was not so quick. At the sound of the voice he had turned toward it instead of jumping away. With a dull thudding noise a bosomy woman crashed into his chest. As soon as he felt the impact Chad instinctively clutched the woman to himself. Through it all he had somehow managed to hold onto his food. The woman wore a white gi with red string, a red skirt, brown boots that came up to mid-calf, and a red skirt.

"You okay?" Chad asked the woman. A faint blush crossing his face.

"I'm alright." She replied.

Ichigo stood nearby sputtering. "Zangetsu please tell me I'm not seeing things."

**"No,"** His sword replied. **"I see her too. If you took the time to notice two others are approaching fast."**

"Damn it," Ichigo said aloud. "Chad two more incoming."

"Are they friends of yours?" The stoic man asked the woman in his arms.

"That's right!" The woman said suddenly hopping out of Chad's arms. "Musubi was fighting those two women."

"So your name is Musubi?" Chad asked to clarify.

"Yes," Musubi answered grinning. She grabbed onto Chad's shirt. "We have to run away now."

A ripping noise fill the air as Musubi tried to run off with Chad. His shirt ripped at the shoulder revealing his "Love and Death" tattoo. Ichigo sweat dropped as he saw Musubi run a block away before she noticed the lack of person in her hands. In just a few seconds she was back. This time pulling on Chad's arm. Chad just blinked at her.

"You're pretty strong." Chad complimented.

"Of course," Musubi responded as she stopped pulling for a moment. She gave a grin from ear to ear. "Musubi is a fist type Sekirei."

With those words Ichigo stiffened. 'That's one of the words Urahara said kept popping up.' He reached for his bag and tried to unzip it to get at his badge. With a grunt he realized the zipper was stuck. He pulled harder. The bag refused to open.

Suddenly two woman in S&M clothing appeared crashing to the ground each had long dark hair. The only noticeable difference was a slight difference in bust size and the color of their suits. 'Shit too late.' With that thought he took a step next to Chad, dropping his bag nearby.

"Put the girl down." The one purple commanded.

"This doesn't concern either of you." The one in dark blue said.

"This concerned us when you started to threaten this girl." Ichigo said limbering his muscles up.

Musubi stepped in front of the pair spreading her arms.

"You will not fight them." Musubi commanded. Ichigo wasn't sure if she meant that for them or for the girls. "I will fight them. You two run away."

Before Ichigo could respond Chad had placed a hand on Musubi's shoulder and gave her a rare smile before saying, "Thanks for trying to protect us, but Ichigo and I can handle these two. You just stand back and watch."

Before she could object Chad had bodily picked her up and placed her behind himself. A prominent blush seemed to seep across Musubi's nose.

"Don't think we'll be so easy." The two women said as one. A bolt of lightning flashed from one of them toward Chad's feet. The impact left a small crater foot (0.3048 meters) in diameter.

"Brazo Derecho del Gigante" Chad shouted. His right arm suddenly appeared coated in a liquid that solidified into a black and red arm.

The girls hesitated at the site of the arm, but shook themselves out of their astonishment.

"What are you?" The one in dark blue asked.

"Human," Chad replied simply.

"That's impossible but regardless you aren't getting in the way." The purple one responded.

The lightning seemed to dance around the two as they charged their attack. Chad began to charge an attack in his arm. The spirit energy in the area grew denser with each passing second. Chad was the first one done charging.

"EL DIRECTO!" Chad shouted firing a blast at the feet of the two girls. Both jumped back trying to dodge the incoming projectile. Unfortunately they were caught in the shock wave and were sent through a wall of a nearby building.

"That was so COOL!" Ichigo heard Musubi shout behind him. "What was that? What are you? Can you use that some more? Do you have any other powers? Are you a Sekirei?" With each word out of her mouth Musubi was poking and prodding at another part of his body.

"I'm a human." Was all Chad deemed fit to respond. A worried frown crossed his face. He squatted down to be at eye level. "Are you feeling okay? Your hands feel kind of warm."

"I do feel a little hot." Musubi said faintly. What Ichigo had thought was a blush seemed to be spreading. Her entire face was beat red. Now that he was looking Chad's seemed to be getting flushed as well.

"Hey are you two alright?" Ichigo asked taking a step forward.

"Shit," Ichigo heard on of the girls say from the hole in the building. "She's reacting."

Before Ichigo or either of the girls in the building could move Musubi did. She leaned forward and met Chad's lips with hers. Suddenly a bright light burst out from the pair. Squinting Ichigo could make out a set of wings sprouting from Musubi's back.

As the light faded he heard Musubi's voice saying, "Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi."

'There is another word, Ashikabi.' Ichigo thought as his face turned bright red.

"Damn it," The girl in purple said. "Well she doesn't concern us now."

"What do you mean?" Musubi asked question marks appearing above her head. "Musubi is ready to fight now."

"We only go after those that aren't Winged." The one in dark blue responded turning to leave. "It's better for them to be defeated before they are forcibly Winged."

"Wait," Ichigo asked stepping toward them. "What is Winging?"

"The director will get in contact with you soon to explain it to him." The one in dark blue responded.

"You will probably disappear." The one in purple stated. "He doesn't want civilians knowing what's going on."

Before Ichigo could ask any more questions the pair jumped up to a nearby roof and disappeared.

"Musubi," Chad asked quietly. "What just happened?"

"Oh," Musubi said turning back to Chad. "You became Musubi's Ashikabi."

"What is an Ashikabi though?" Chad prodded.

"An Ashikabi is someone who is very important to a Sekirei." Musubi supplied helpfully.

"What's a Sekirei?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo right?" Musubi questioned.

"Yeah I'm Ichigo." Came his response.

"Sekirei are special beings that can use fantastic powers." Musubi said a wide grin on her face. "We all went out to look for the important person who would become our Ashikabi just recently. Those two must have found theirs pretty quickly after they left and I found mine."

"How did Chad become an Ashikabi?" Ichigo asked. "Was it the kiss?"

"Yes it was." Musubi stated nodding vigorously. "When an Ashikabi exchanges DNA with the Sekirei they are winged."

"What does a Sekirei do?" Chad asked.

"A Sekirei fights other Sekirei with their Ashikabi until only one Sekirei remains." Musubi said stars appearing in her eyes. "Then they get to ascend to heaven with their Ashikabi."

Ichigo felt a chill creep up his spine. That sounded suspiciously like what Aizen was trying to do and it didn't sit well in the Substitute Shinigami's mind.

"What does that entail?" Chad asked. His voice had taken on a wary tone. It didn't sit right with him either.

"Musubi doesn't know." Musubi said shrugging her shoulders. She looked at Chad weirdly. "The Director should have called by now to explain all this. Weird."

"Who's the Director?" Ichigo asked.

"He's the Director of course." Musubi said smiling.

Ichigo felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head.

"Anyway Chad," Ichigo said turning to his friend. "We need to find a place to live while we're here and since Musubi seems to be sticking around it'll be for three."

"Right," Chad said straightening up to his full height. "Let's go."

"So that's the name of Musubi's Ashikabi." Musubi said walking next to Chad. "Musubi was wondering what it was. Chad is a nice name."

Both Ichigo and Chad sweat dropped. 'She didn't even know his name and she kissed him.'

After recovering the group continued to walk. As they walked Ichigo kept glancing at Musubi.

**"I think she can be trusted,"** Zangetsu said speaking up. **"When she spoke I didn't detect any trace of deceit in her."**

"Thanks Zangetsu," Ichigo told his constant companion. "That doesn't mean I should let my guard down though."

**"I said I think she can be trusted,"** Zangetsu responded. **"Not hand her a knife and ask her to guard you while you sleep."**

"Point taken," Ichigo responded.

"Hey Ichigo," Chad said stopping by a nearby fence post. On it was a poster for an inn. "I think we should try this place out."

"As good a place to start as any." Ichigo shrugged grabbing the poster off the fence.

As they walked Ichigo suddenly felt familiar spirit pressure wash over him. 'Kenpachi,' Ichigo thought as he turned to look north. It was far away but it still made Ichigo nervous. He caught Chad looking as well. He shrugged in response to Ichigo's unasked question. They continued on the way to the inn.

It took them about five minutes to arrive. In appearance it seemed older but yet quaint. It stood three stories tall and looked like it would be completely at home in Seireitei.

The three walked up to the door and knocked. They waited for a brief moment before a woman of about average height opened the door. She had long silky purple hair.

"Why hello there," She said in a sweet voice. "Can I help you fine people?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said speaking up. 'Can that be her real hair color?'

"Why yes it is." The woman responded sweetly. "Is that your real hair color?"

Ichigo felt his face flush. He hadn't known he asked that out loud. He handed her the poster they had grabbed. "What I meant to say was that we saw your add out on the street and we were wondering if you still had any rooms available."

"Yes of course," The lady said smiling. "My late husband made it a point to never turn anybody away. The rent is 50,000 yen per month per room. The only payment I do not except are MBI cards."

"That's fine neither of us has one," Chad said speaking up as he pulled out a blue credit card. The woman blinked. A look of surprise flashing across her face Ichigo was questioning if he ever saw it. "I'll take a single room for myself and Musubi."

Ichigo dug into his back pocket and took out a simple black credit card. "I'll take one for myself."

"In that case let me welcome you both to Izumo Inn." The woman said smiling as she took the cards. "My name is Miya Asama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ichigo." Ichigo said and just as he said it he felt Kenpachi's spirit pressure drop slowly faded from his ability to sense it. He hadn't died. He was just done fighting. Ichigo groaned. 'I don't want to meet the person who was able to stop Kenpachi.'

North of Shinto Teito Five Minutes Earlier

"You aren't half bad." Kenpachi said grinning manically as blood dripped down his face. A shallow cut ran from his right temple to his jaw line. A blood dripped from deeper cuts on his arms and torso. His heart was beating fast from the excitement of battle. They stood about a mile away from any inhabited land.

"I was about to say the same thing." The woman opposite him said a similar grin etched onto her face. Rips in her black clothing concealed absolutely nothing. Her bountiful breasts bounced free of all constraint. Shallow cuts allowed rivets of blood to slowly make their way down her skin. Deep cuts on her arms and legs told the tale of the give and take battle between the two.

"Go get her Kenny!" Yachiru shouted gleefully from atop a nearby tree. Her short childlike appearance belayed her status as a Lieutenant. Her pink hair caught the light shining from the sun.

"I suppose I should fight you at my full power." Kenpachi said reaching for his eye patch. With a quick yank it was free. The power the eye patch had been absorbing was now free. The air around them grew heavier by the second. Something felt different from normal but Kenpachi chose to ignore it. "I know you've been holding back now is the time to unleash your whole power."

"Afraid I can't do that." The woman responded seemingly only slightly winded by the amount of his spiritual pressure. Her cheeks where a brilliant red. Kenpachi wasn't sure if it had something to do with the blood on her face or if the blood was simply rushing to her head. Either way he didn't care. "I have to find someone first."

"Well go find him so we can keep fighting!" Kenpachi demanded his grin growing wider. His heart beat was increasing. 'Strange I haven't cut her or been cut for a while. Why is my body acting so exited?' He dismissed the thought as it came to him.

"Think I might have found him." The woman said lowering her sword.

Kenpachi looked at her strangely. 'I know she loves fight as much as I do. So what gives?' He watched the sword warily waiting for a sneak attack.

"My name is Karasuba by the way." Karasuba said a smile on her lips.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi responded. Karasuba nodded.

With a flash of steel Karasuba's blade came spinning at Kenpachi end over end. 'That's fast.' Kenpachi barely had to knock it away before she collided with his body, but instead of a knife digging into his flesh as Kenpachi had expected he felt her lips brush his.

A flash of light blinded him. For some reason he felt his arms go leaden. He felt more than heard the blade crash to the ground near his feet. The soft feel of the woman's lips on his own was completely foreign to the Captain of the Eleventh Division. If he squinted he could make out black wings that seemed like they belonged on a dead or dying insect. They were beautiful.

He felt her pull away. The light began to dim around them. Her voice cut through the air, "This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!"

The air around the two was silent.

"Still feel like fighting?" Karasuba asked.

"Not now." Kenpachi said for once not feeling like fighting. "Perhaps tomorrow. Right now I need to rest."

"If you go to a hospital they have equipment that can heal you up in a few hours." Karasuba said.

"I don't think it'll work on me." Kenpachi said.

"My blade worked on you the hospital treatments might as well." Karasuba responded.

"I'll think on it." Kenpachi replied.

Karasuba slowly backed away from him and turned to leave before calling over her shoulder, "Same time tomorrow?"

Kenpachi grinned manically back as he replaced his eye patch. "You got it."

Karasuba slowly walked away. Silence filled the air.

"Kenny kissed a girl!" Yachiru exclaimed gleefully from in her tree.

"Be quiet," Kenpachi growled. "You were the one who led me to her."

"Yes," Yachiru exclaimed. "But I didn't know you were going to kiss her. Why did you let her get away?"

"Because I realized something," Kenpachi said grinning evilly. "If I kill all the strong opponents then they can't get any stronger. If I let them go they keep getting stronger and I get to have more fun. That's why when I fight Ichigo next it'll be even better than the first time. Maybe I'll take an arm as a souvenir from him."

"But wouldn't that make him weaker?" Yachiru asked jumping down onto his shoulders.

"I'm sure that clown in the Twelfth Division can make him a new arm." Kenpachi said his smile wide. "I know he's working on one for the Head Captain."

"Wow," Yachiru said in awe. "Kenny is getting smarter. It must be because that girl kissed Kenny."

"Be quiet," Kenpachi growled out. "Now which way to one of those hospital places. Karasuba will be in top shape tomorrow and I need to be able to match her."

"Kenny has a date!" Yachiru squealed. "I'm so happy for you Kenny."

"Just tell me which way to go." Kenpachi said.

"That way I think," Yachiru said pointing randomly.

"Hope you're right," Kenpachi muttered as he took a last look at the battle field. Everything was leveled withing the mile diameter. "Shame it didn't go on longer, but for a total time of ten minutes it wasn't to bad. Next time we can cause some real destruction." Just the thought made an evil grin cross his face. 'Next time it might just level the city, which would bring out Ichigo from wherever he was hiding. Yes next time they would have to rampage through the entire city.'

With those thoughts fresh in his mind Kenpachi left in the direction Yachiru was pointing.

**Author's Note: **

**Over 6200 words without the author's notes not too bad if you ask me. Sorry there wasn't more humor in this chapter. It was hard to find a way to get everybody to the city and somewhat situated while still having humor. To all those that thought Ichigo would be the first to get a Sekirei that would be a no. It was big stoic Chad. In the Bleach fanfiction's I've personally read I don't hear much from Chad at all. He tends to get left behind a lot, so I am going to give him his chance to shine. Besides Musubi could learn more from Chad than the others in the group. As for that last scene I hope it turned out alright. I wrote it at 3:00 a.m. so I may not have been thinking clearly. As for that pairing it seemed like I could write some funny scenes with Kenpachi and Karasuba. Now to get on to other things. I have a few members of Soul Society that I want to get in on things just to make it interesting. They won't all be working together. Some like Kenpachi due to their natures will be more antagonistic than helpful. I may add a few new Sekirei in to accommodate the various characters. I may add in a few non-cannon abilities because using the same attacks over and over just gets repetitive, so please don't bite my head off for these little things. I also added a third floor to Izumo Inn. The reason for this is eventually the entire group will meet up again at the inn and two floors just won't cut it for housing. About the group splitting up. I have a reason for splitting them up. The major reason is to allow the various people to start acquiring Sekirei on their own before meeting up again. That said the only people I will confirm WILL be Ashikabi's are Uryū, Ichigo, Chad, and Kenpachi. There will be others just stay calm. Until next time this is John Hinde signing off. As always thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Captains and Cameras

**Author's note:**

**As of writing this author's note this story has reached over 800 views. To be honest I am incredibly flattered that this story has achieved such a response. To the person who didn't think Uryū could blend in with his Quincy outfit I think he could blend in quite well. With his outfit and the Quincy cross that he has he could easily be mistaken for a priest or some such. Now I know that the pairing of Kenpachi and Karasuba might have been pretty transparent but who else could survive the other? As it is I will be following the Sekirei story line albeit LOOSELY. People may get winged in different orders and the outcomes of certain events may be slightly different. Starting with this chapter I will answer some questions and comment on a few of the reviews here if I feel it won't give too much of the story away. I will limit myself to three each time just because if I responded to all of them we would never get to the story.**

**To Tahaku: Thank you very much for your thoughts on this story. I can't promise I'll use them all but you've given me things to think about adding in.**

**To RD: I completely agree with you. Just this morning a sword popped out of the middle of my cereal. Thankfully I was able to parry it away with my spoon.**

**To animecollecter: I already have a few people slotted for certain people. As it is I already have plans for Tsukiumi. As for Kazehana there is a poll up to see who should be her Ashikabi. I feel I can make any of those under the poll have a unique relationship with Kazehana.**

**To all who reviewed I thank you very much, keep reviewing and as always I own nothing except for any original characters, which as of this chapter consist of an unnamed relatively dull security guard from chapter 1. Also the poll for who gets Kazehana is still up. As it is only a few people have voted so far I would like to have more input on it, you can place two votes for who you want.  
**

Tōshirō Hitsugaya was troubled. The sound of hammers sounded throughout the Seireitei as they diligently repaired the buildings Kenpachi and the Head Captain had destroyed in their fight. Their sound even managed to echo into the hall in which Tōshirō stood with his fellow Captains.

The sound of a door slamming closed marked the entry of the one of the last Captains to join them. The 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku came walking inside slowly. A pink coat covered in flowers covered his white Captains coat. A slight wispy goatee complete with mustache covered his chin and wrapped around his jawline.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Shunsui said an apologetic smile on his face. "But I was taking a nap and Nanao refused to wake me up."

"DON'T YOU GO BLAMING THIS ON ME!" Nanao's voice shouted, only slightly muffled from coming through the door.

"Now, now," Shunsui said turning to face the door. "Don't get all upset my lil' Nanao. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Captain Kyōraku," The Head Captain said his voice seemed to reverberate around the room. The old man with two scars crossing his forehead could be very intimidating, even if he was missing one arm. A cane in his right hand was pointed at the pink coated Captain. "Please take your place so the meeting can finally begin."

"Alright," Shunsui said lazily getting into his place in the meeting.

"Now that we are all here," Head Captain Yamamoto stated. "Captain Kurotsuchi you have the floor."

"Thank you," Kurotsuchi stated giving a slight bow. The man who appeared to be some sort of gothic clown stepped forward to address the entire room. His white Captain's coat billowed around him as he moved forward. "As you know recently Captain Kenpachi and Head Captain Yamamoto had a small sparing session that leveled half of the Seireitei. What you may or may not be aware of is that soon after awakening from the blow to the head he suffered Kenpachi went to the World of the Living."

"He probably went to challenge Kurosaki again," Tōshirō said speaking up. "He seems to do it every other day now that his powers are back."

"That was my original hypothesis as well." Kurotsuchi responded. "However it came as a great surprise that when his spiritual pressure spiked it was not in Karakura Town as I assumed it would but in Shinto Teito."

"Why would he be all the way over there?" Captain Komamura asked the group. His canine face had a confused look on it.

"I can probably answer that," Suì-Fēng responded stepping forward. The black haired woman stepped forward. Recently she had lost the dual braids that fell down her back. Instead she had her hair cut at the shoulders. "For many years the existence of a secret sect in the 2nd Division has been debated. Until it was never deemed necessary to reveal itself. Today I tell all of you that the existence of the organization Deep Cover does in fact exist."

A general out roar of Captains trying to talk over one another permeated the air. Tōshirō simply stood by and waited. He had heard the rumors of such a division as well but had never given them much thought. They worked under a separate division he was not a part of. Even so he would be lying to say he wasn't curious as to where this was going.

"ENOUGH!" The Head Captain said banging his cane against the ground. The room slowly became quiet. "Suì-Fēng please explain what you know."

"I won't go into to many details as you all have no doubt heard the rumors," Suì-Fēng said to the group. Tōshirō nodded in response as did many other Captains. "The basics are this. Deep Cover's job is to infiltrate the World of the Living and investigate any possible threats to Soul Society. This is the first time in many years that one of them has been deployed. They are composed of three individuals. I deployed one of them when an organization known as MBI appeared a few years ago."

"Why deploy for a simple company?" Tōshirō asked.

"Because this company had technology that was way too advanced." Suì-Fēng responded. "After doing some investigation the operative reported that he was close to break through but he would need to go quiet for a few years to get in deeper with the company. That is the last report I personally received."

"You make it sound like he sent a report through someone else." Captain Kuchiki said simply. The long black haired man stood silent and respectful the entire time the arguing had been going on.

"In a way he did," Suì-Fēng responded. Tōshirō noticed something flicker across her eyes.

'Was that admiration?' Tōshirō thought.

"He managed to get in contact with Yoruichi in the human world." Suì-Fēng admitted her eyes going far away.

Tōshirō shook his head. 'I'm not sure what goes on between those two. I don't know if they are lovers or an affectionate student with her teacher.'

"And he brought the message to you." Kurotsuchi stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Suì-Fēng responded her eyes focused again. "He said that a man they believed to be Deep Cover called them and informed them that he was tracking several Captain level spirit pressures that had only recently appeared. Then the line went dead. Since no word has been heard from him sense it is safe to assume that he perished."

"Anything else?" The Head Captain prompted.

"After Yoruichi gave me the information I made a judgment call and decided to ask her to investigate it. Since Kenpachi's spirit energy spiked it is safe to assume she also brought Ichigo and possibly the other humans with her." Suì-Fēng responded. "And that Kenpachi tracked them down and fought with Ichigo."

Silence filled the air as the Captains absorbed this information.

"I have decided on what is to happen." The Head Captain said breaking the silence. "As Seireitei is currently under reconstruction and keeping you all hear would be a waste of resources it is my decision that the following members go to the World of the Living and investigate the various Captain level spirit pressures. Byakuya Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng, Shunsui Kyōraku, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jūshirō Ukitake. Your Lieutenants can decide if they wish to join you. You all will be in specially designed gigai's that will help mask your spirit pressure. You may come into contact with Captain level spirit energy, so I have decided to lift the restriction on sealing your power. Your gigai's should function in a similar fashion to a seal anyway. Finally you aren't to reveal yourselves to the people around you, unless absolutely necessary."

Tōshirō felt the tremendous headache coming on from what he knew in his gut was going to happen.

"Who will be in charge for the mission?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Considering the unique nature of the mission, that is to say that we have little to no information as to what is going on, you are free to work independently from one another." The Head Captain responded. "I do this because I know you each work differently and to force you to work together would simply cause dysfunction as to who would be in charge. You all are capable of acting mature when you need to." Tōshirō saw the eyes briefly flicker to Shunsui. "I have every confidence that you will do well on this mission. You may leave when you are ready. Dismissed."

The Captains began to file out each either muttering to themselves or to another about what they were planning on doing. Tōshirō sighed as he stepped outside from where the meeting took place.

"Captain!" Rangiku Matsumoto shouted running up to the short white haired Captain. Rangiku's strawberry blond hair was in a new style that was shorter, stopping short of her shoulders and curled near her chin. Her ample bosom bounced with every step she took. It was common knowledge among the Tenth Division that when Rangiku got drunk, as she often did, she often claimed that her breasts where suffocating her.

"What is it Matsumoto?" Tōshirō sighed out.

"When do we leave?" Rangiku asked eyeing her shorter Captain.

"Who said you were going?" Tōshirō asked raising an eyebrow. "For that matter how do you even know I'm going somewhere?"

"Don't be like that Captain," Rangiku responded whining. "All the Lieutenants found a spot nearby that has just the right acoustics to listen to the Captain's meeting."

"Well you're staying here," Tōshirō ordered not wanting to deal with Rangiku.

"Actually Captain," Shunsui said walking up to them. "The old man said that it was up to the Lieutenants to say if they wanted to go, not the Captains."

"I'll go pack my bag," Rangiku said running off before Tōshirō could object.

"You did that on purpose," Tōshirō said focusing on Shunsui.

"Yeah," Shunsui admitted walking away. "But you have to admit that even if you left her behind nothing would have gotten done anyway. At least this way you can keep an eye on her."

'I suppose he's right,' Tōshirō thought as he watched Shunsui round a corner. Tōshirō started walking to his barracks. 'Anyway I suppose I should start packing. Maybe I'll even bring along some paperwork so that I'm not so behind when I get back.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ichigo was having a weird day. It was the morning after he, Chad, and Musubi had moved into Izumo Inn. At supper the night before Ichigo, Chad, Musubi, and Miya were the only ones present. Miya had explained that two other tenants lived with them but one was currently out working at a host club and the other was bar hopping in town. After that Miya had outlined the fighting, obscenity, and illicit sexual acts rules she had, which was to say that all were prohibited. After that they had said their good nights and gone to bed.

The weird part started shortly after Ichigo awoke from his sleep. His room was filled with killing intent. Ichigo instinctively reached for his Substitute badge. Before he could touch it the killing intent disappeared.

Shaking his head Ichigo rose up and began to get ready. Changing quickly it wasn't long before Ichigo was ready to leave the room, but something caught his eye. A small black dot in the corner of his room seemed to be moving. It was partially hidden behind a nearby end table.

A normal person wouldn't have even noticed it but after years of sneak attacks from his dad Ichigo had learned to pay attention to anything that might give away his father. Ichigo walked closer to the little black dot. Sweat started to form on the dot as Ichigo got closer.

Ichigo squatted down in front of the end table. Looking closely at the dot caused a tick mark to start to form on the back of his head.

"LANDLADY!" Ichigo yelled out loud.

"Yes Ichigo?" Miya's sweet voice asked right behind him.

Ichigo gave a start as he twirled around to face her.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS THERE A CAMERA IN MY ROOM?!" Ichigo demanded his tick mark throbbing.

"Obscene language is prohibited, Ichigo. Well I can assure you that it wasn't my doing." Miya said her smile never slipping. "But I can assure you that I will find whoever placed it here and punish them accordingly. After all," Killing intent that matched that of what Ichigo felt earlier filled the room. "Illicit acts in Izumo Inn are prohibited." A demonic visage leaking a visible killing intent slowly appeared over Miya's shoulder.

A ripping sound was suddenly prevalent throughout the room. When Ichigo turned back to where the camera was only a small hole in the wall was evident.

"What the fucking hell just happened?" Ichigo asked his tick mark fading.

Ichigo moved to one side as he sensed a small increase in Miya's killing intent. A cracking noise filled the air. Where Ichigo had been standing was a small dent in the floor. The cause was the wooden handle of a broom. Following the handle up he saw Miya gripping it firmly near the bristles. The Hanya mask now occupied most of the room.

"I already told you once today," Miya said picking up the broom. Her smile never faltered. "Obscene language is prohibited. Now breakfast is getting cold."

Miya left the room soon after the Hanya mask following. 'I really hope she never meets Unohana,' Ichigo thought shuddering at the thought of the dark haired Captain and Miya meeting.

Ichigo soon followed Miya out the door. Chad was just coming out of his and Musubi's room. His face was a bright red which looked unnatural on the half-Mexican.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked worried about his friend. Chad just stared into space not seeming to hear him. "Hey Earth to Chad."

Ichigo waved his hand in front of his friend's eyes. Chad slowly blinked.

"Wha…?" Chad said shaking his head.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked really worried. He had never seen his friend so distracted. "You seem to be a million miles away. Does it have something to do with that killing intent I sensed earlier?"

"Ichigo," Chad said slowly. "Women are strange creatures."

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I woke up with Musubi snuggled up against me in only her underwear." Chad said softly.

Ichigo was quiet.

**"Ichigo,"** Zangetsu said speaking up. **"Chad's building is shaking just as bad as your dad's did. Musubi's is shaking as well. If this keeps up you'll pass out from shock."**

"Um….." Ichigo said not knowing how to respond.

"Let's just get to breakfast." Chad said the blush on his cheeks shining.

"Yeah," Ichigo said shaking his head. "Let's get down there."

They walked down the stairs and made their way to the dining room.

A man neither had seen before was seated at the table. He had a white button up shirt and black sweats on. His head had a mop of hair on it that reminded Ichigo quite a bit of Tōshirō's. He currently was completely absorbed in the newspaper in front of him.

"Hey," Ichigo said sitting down across from the man. Chad sat to his left.

The man looked up from the paper. Seeing the new arrivals he quickly folded the paper and placed it next to him.

"Hey, I'm Kagari." Kagari said extending his hand toward Ichigo. Ichigo took it giving a brief shake. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Musubi walk in the room and sit next to Chad. "So you're the new residents Miya was telling me about."

"Probably," Ichigo said shrugging. "Unless she had other people turn up early this morning or late last night."

"Nope you are them," Miya said coming out of the kitchen. Giving a genuine smile. The Hanya mask was no where in sight. "Why don't you tell us about yourselves? I didn't really ask many questions last night because I didn't want you to have to be asked the same questions over and over."

"Isn't there one other person missing?" Musubi asked. "I thought that you said two others lived here. If Kagari is one of them then who is the other?"

"That would be me," a sleepy voice came fluttering from behind Ichigo. A girl in a light pink frilly shirt that revealed a good amount of cleavage stood by the open door. Matching panties completed the ensemble.

Ichigo quickly turned away as he felt the blood rush to his face. A small trickle of blood slowly flowed out of his nose.

"Uzume," Miya said softly. A fake smile covered her face. Killing intent flooded the room. A Hanya mask floated through the table right where the bacon was as Ichigo was about to grab a piece. Somehow a piece of bacon got lodged in it's mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you not to come to dinner dressed like that?"

"At least once more it seems," Uzume said her voice getting softer as she left to put on more clothes. The Hanya mask followed her out of the room.

Ichigo thought he heard a soft laugh but dismissed it when it didn't come again.

"Chad, Ichigo," Kagari said getting the boys attention. "You have a little something on your upper lips."

Ichigo quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood from under his nose. He noticed that Chad did the same. Uzume in a pink shirt and tight fitting jeans slipped into the room and sat down next to Musubi. Ichigo's face slowly returned to normal.

"Well as you heard my name is Uzume," Uzume said smiling. "I'm pleased to meet you both."

"Thank you," Musubi said smiling. "We're happy to meet you too."

"Do you often go around without clothes on?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?" Uzume said raising an eyebrow. "You hoping to get a better look pervert?"

Ichigo felt his face turn red again.

"NO!" Ichigo asked waving his hands in front of himself.

"You saying you don't find me attractive?" Uzume asked a hurt look appearing on her face.

"No," Ichigo said. "Yes, no. Chad a little help here?"

"Just be glad it isn't Yoruichi." Chad said stoically.

"Who's Yoruichi?" Miya asked as she dished herself some food. Everybody else quickly followed suit. Musubi's pile of food dwarfed everybody else's piles.

A black cat suddenly wormed through the door. Ichigo's eyes fell on it. A wicked gleam seemed to pass through it's eyes. Without warning it hopped up onto the table and pranced across to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed.

"This is Yoruichi." Ichigo introduced them. "Yoruichi this is Miya she is letting us stay here so please behave."

"Meow," Yoruichi replied innocently.

"Stop acting so innocent." Ichigo demanded. Turning to Miya he explained, "She is a real trouble maker."

"How could anything this cute be trouble?" Musubi asked suddenly reaching forward and squishing Yoruichi into her chest.

"ACK!" Yoruichi sputtered sounding like she was going to cough up a hair ball.

"Be careful Musubi," Miya said smiling. "You might just choke her to death if you aren't careful."

"Oh no," Musubi said quickly pulling Yoruichi away from herself. Yoruichi took large gasping breaths. 'Evidently Musubi is stronger than Yoruichi expected,' Ichigo thought amused.

"Is she alright?" Uzume asked.

"She'll be fine," Ichigo said taking a bite of food. 'Not too bad.' "She has been through worse."

"Well anyway getting back on topic," Miya said as Musubi put Yoruichi down beside herself. "You were going to tell us about yourselves."

"I'll start," Musubi said opening her mouth. "I'm Musubi and I'm a fist type Sek-"

She was cut off as unexpectedly Uzume put a hand over her mouth. She quickly whispered in her and let go. It was weird but Ichigo didn't feel it was his place to ask so he let the matter drop as Musubi continued.

"As I was saying," Musubi began again. "I'm Musubi and I'm a fist type secretary."

Ichigo felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head at the terrible save.

"What about you?" Kagari asked nodding to Chad.

"I'm Yasutora Sado, but you can call me Chad." Chad responded simply. "I'm from Karakura Town."

When he didn't elaborate further Uzume nodded toward Ichigo. "What about you, bro?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He replied simply. "From Karakura Town as well."

"What did you guys do there?" Kagari asked.

"Went to school," Ichigo shrugged. "An acquaintance of ours got us into a college in Shinto Teito, so we're here for a while checking things out before we start going to school here."

"What about your current schooling?" Uzume asked.

"He managed to pull some strings and allowed us to graduate early." Ichigo lied fluently. He didn't know what Hat and Clogs did but he had assured them that any school they missed would be negligible.

"He must be a good friend of yours then." Miya said smiling.

"He is." Chad said simply. "Although Ichigo would never admit it."

"That's because he's an arrogant pervert." Ichigo countered.

"What's his name?" Miya asked.

"Kisuke," Ichigo responded. If they searched for that name they wouldn't come up with much, however if they searched Urahara they could find his store pretty easily. He wasn't sure why he was being so cautious but he stuck with it.

"Meow," Yoruichi said getting Ichigo's attention.

"You want to go for a walk?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi nodded.

"Alright," Ichigo said standing. "Thanks for the food landlady. It was delicious. See you later Chad."

Ichigo thought he saw a slight blush on Miya's face but it disappeared before he was certain. He shrugged it off and walked outside following Yoruichi. He continued to follow her as she went out the front gate. Ichigo quickly found himself in an alleyway. Yoruichi hopped up on a nearby trash can.

"What have you found out?" Yoruichi asked.

"I have a basic understanding of Ashikabi and Sekirei, but I don't know who's behind it or why." Ichigo admitted.

"I might be able to clear up a few things." Yoruichi said. "After we split up I went around town trying to find traces of these creatures. Well I found a girl and a young boy after about an hour of looking. The young boy was kissing the girl and bright pink appeared from the back of the girl's back in a flash of light. I followed them to a house. I slipped in behind them. Soon after he got a call on his phone. A man came on and stated the basics."

"What did he say?" Ichigo asked.

"He said that by becoming her Ashikabi he was now part of a 'game' as he put it." Yoruichi made a growling noise in her throat. "The boy threatened to leave. The man said that if he left Shinto Teito he had a device that would deactivate her in essence killing her. He went on to say that the game was a secret from the public if they told anybody not already involved then they would deactivate the Sekirei."

"Shit," Ichigo moaned closing his eyes. "So he has a shit ton of hostages meaning I can't just go cut his ass in half."

"No," Yoruichi responded. "I have more news."

"What?" Ichigo asked opening his eyes.

"Several of the Captains from Soul Society are in town with some of their Lieutenants." Yoruichi stated.

"Which ones?" Ichigo groaned.

"I don't have an exact list, but the ones I saw were Tōshirō, Rangiku, Byakuya, Renji, and Shunsui." Yoruichi listed off.

"Great," Ichigo moaned. "Is there anything else?"

"The guy I was following got a text right before I was going to leave. It was something about a Sekirei in an overgrown park being the prize to whoever could get to her first." Yoruichi told him.

"I have to go protect her." Ichigo said starting leave.

"Don't worry Ichigo." Yoruichi said flash-stepping in front of him. "When I ran into Tōshirō, Rangiku, Byakuya, Renji, and Shunsui I told them what I knew. Byakuya and Renji told me that they would let the other three handle it and left. Tōshirō, Rangiku, and Shunsui are headed there now. I doubt that two Captains and a Lieutenant will have too much trouble."

"I suppose," Ichigo said hesitating.

"Besides," Yoruichi said. "All of us are supposed to stay under cover. Those three have good enough Kidō that even if they are attacked they should be able to hold off most of the attackers."

"I suppose so," Ichigo said sighing. "I just hope that they stay safe."

"What will you do now?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'll go back to the Inn and tell Chad what I found out." Ichigo said sighing. "After that I'll call Urahara and ask if he has a way that I can contact the other Captains. I don't want to be surprised if they drop by unexpectedly."

"Who was that girl next to Chad?" Yoruichi asked.

"She's the reason we learned what we did about Sekirei and their Ashikabi." Ichigo informed her. "Chad was the one that Winged her."

"Really?" Yoruichi responded surprise filling her voice. "I thought you would have been the first to get a girl."

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow. "We didn't even know about Sekirei and Ashikabi until we got here."

"There are more girls than just Sekirei," Yoruichi said cryptically before flash-stepping away.

'What did she mean by that?' Ichigo asked himself as he started to walk back to Izumo Inn.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Evening at the Botanical Garden

Tōshirō stood with Rangiku and Shunsui on a building overlooking the Botanical Gardens. Plants twisted and turned. They looked like they were writhing in pain but had gotten frozen in time. Whoever had created this was powerful. The only thing Tōshirō could think that could recreate the image before him was Space Time Kidō.

They had spent the majority of the day placing Bakudō Barrier Kidōs all around the garden which would prevent any humans from entering. It had taken them all day but they were ready. Shunsui lounged on the edge of the building, while Rangiku stood by Tōshirō.

"Captain," Rangiku said slightly nasally. "Why did we place all those Barrier Kidōs around if we were just going to go in anyway?"

"Because," Tōshirō said sighing. He had already explained this to her five times. "If what Yoruichi told us is true then others will be coming for her. We need to make sure that as many as possible stay outside as possible or do you want civilian's walking in on us as we try to take the girl away?"

"That doesn't sound like it's in the best interest of the girl," a voice said from behind them.

Tōshirō and Rangiku whirled to face three different people. Two women were wearing S&M outfits of different colors. A man with a scruffy beard and leather jacket with a white shirt underneath stood between the two women.

"Who are you?" Tōshirō asked glaring at them.

"Names Seo Kaoru," The man said. "The one in blue is Hikari and the one in purple is Hibiki."

"What Sekirei are you?" Hikari asked pointing at Rangiku.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto." Rangiku responded blinking in surprise.

"What's your number?" Hibiki asked.

"My number?" Rangiku asked confusion painted on her face. "Are you talking about my seat? Because if you are I'm 2nd seat."

"N-n-number t-t-t-two." Hikari stuttered out.

"She's not number two." Seo said shaking his head. "Her hair is the wrong shade."

"Then why did she say she was number two?" Hibiki asked.

"Maybe she was hoping that we would run in the presence of a higher number and leave these two to Wing that poor girl." Seo pointed out.

"If I may interject," Shunsui said slowly standing up. "It appears we have likeminded purposes. You don't want that little girl to be Winged I believe the term was and we don't like to see little kids hurt. So I propose that we all work together at least until that little girl is safe."

Seo glanced them over. "What assurances do I have that you won't try to Wing the green girl yourself once we get to her?"

"Would it help if I said some of my colleagues would probably kill me if I brought home a little girl?" Shunsui asked.

"Not really," Seo said. "But it gives me something to think on."

Suddenly a blinding headache broke through Tōshirō's head. A raw scream tore from his lips. Images flashed through his mind. A small girl in a green dress, with long light blond hair that fell to her mid back. Tears filled her eyes. A voice called out, "Help me big brother." Silence filled him.

Tōshirō shook his head to get rid of the after images.

**"Sorry Master,"** Hyōrinmaru stated in Tōshirō's mind. **"I have been trying to keep the voice out but it kept getting stronger until it overwhelmed my control for a brief moment. I have complete control again."**

"Thanks for trying Hyōrinmaru," Tōshirō told his Zanpakutō. "I appreciate it, but if another message like that comes through please allow it through. The woman was asking for help."

**"I see,"** Hyōrinmaru said a slight hint of self-disgust came through his words. **"I will make sure it does not happen again, Master."**

"It is alright." Tōshirō told his blade. "We will save her, thus there was no reason to apologize. You were just trying to protect me."

No words came from Hyōrinmaru but Tōshirō could sense that the sword was slightly comforted by his words.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked above Tōshirō. Looking up Tōshirō could see it was the man called Seo.

"Yeah," Tōshirō muttered. "I just saw a girl that looked like she was 8 years old. She was calling for my help."

"I guess that settles that." Seo said shaking his head. He looked at Shunsui. "We'll help you."

"What changed your mind?" Shunsui asked.

"Let's just say a little bird changed my mind." Seo said walking away. "You guys get in there and find her. I'll cover you from here."

"There is no need to do that." Shunsui said smiling. "The entire thing is warded against people. Only we can get in."

"Really?" Seo asked raising an eyebrow. "Then what do you call that?"

A raised finger pointed down at the one spot in the entire line of foliage that could allow a person to enter. A single figure carrying a scythe entered the brush.

"That shouldn't be possible," Shunsui said irritation lacing his words. "The barriers we made were supposed to keep human's out."

"Well Sekirei aren't human," Seo said looking at him strangely. "So what made you think you'd be able to get through it?"

"A discussion for another time," Tōshirō stated as he leaped off the building. If he had been a normal human he would have broken his legs with such a jump. Being in a specially designed gigai meant that he hit the ground running.

He ran forward, toward the only opening in the tree line. As he passed the threshold he heard something moving behind him. Turning around he witnessed the opening behind him close shut, cutting him off from Rangiku and Shunsui.

"Shit," Tōshirō berated himself. "I shouldn't have let myself get caught up like this."

Taking a calming breath Tōshirō reached out with his senses and looked for the spirit threads. Finding the location of the nearest one he rushed after it. If it was the scythe wielder then he would stop her. If it was the girl he would save her.

Quickly dodging trees as he ran Tōshirō closed the gap between himself and the opponent rather quickly. Breaking into a clearing he saw a sight that made his blood run cold. A brown haired girl with a black gown and white sleeves had her scythe held to the girl Tōshirō had seen flash through his mind.

"I'm number 43, Yomi." Yomi said facing Tōshirō. "As small as you are kid you should run along. My Ashikabi already called dibs on this little one."

"I'M NOT A KID!" Tōshirō shouted his eyes growing colder. Killing intent started to seep out of him.

"What are you? 10? 11?" Yomi asked raising an eyebrow oblivious to the killing intent. "My Ashikabi has a cousin about your age. If you play nice then maybe I can set up a play date for you."

Tōshirō took a deep breath and let his killing intent loose. The area was quickly filled with it. It felt like one should look around and be able to see the bloodiest battle field in history, yet only grass remained.

Yomi took a step backward pulling the little girl with her, finally realizing something was off. "What's going on?"

"You have two choices," Tōshirō said softly. "Either let the girl go now, walk out of here, and never let me see you again or I save the girl from your corpse."

Faster than he thought possible of a human Yomi was leaping at him. Her scythe flashed forward.

Tōshirō ducked underneath her swing and shot a fist out at her abdomen.

Yomi quickly twisted to the side letting the blow flow past her.

A foot shot out at Tōshirō from his left. He quickly threw up his left arm to block it. The solid flesh on flesh blow sounded throughout the clearing. Tōshirō jumped back. His arm was numb from where her foot connected. She may have cracked a bone.

Tōshirō grimaced. 'If I was out of this gigai I could mop the floor with her. She would barely register as a seated Shinigami, but I don't want to reveal my powers quite yet against such weak opponents.'

"If you're just going to stand there, then I'll attack for you." Yomi stated as she swung her scythe in front of her. A large vacuum of air suddenly rushed forward.

Tōshirō jumped above the vacuum of air. He saw Yomi smirk as she jumped toward him. It was Tōshirō's turn to smirk. At the look on his face Yomi frowned but kept coming. She cocked her scythe back ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Tōshirō raised two of his fingers to point directly at Yomi. Yomi was blocking the girl's view from the ground. He could use Kidō. He waited till she had almost reached him.

"Shō." Tōshirō whispered.

A look of surprise crossed Yomi's face as instead of reaching the kid she was instead shooting toward the ground. She hit the ground back first. The air rushing out of her lungs. Tōshirō wasn't done though. She had called him a kid. You did not do that if you wanted to continue having a nice day.

He place a hand behind his back and whispered, "Shō."

He went shooting at where a dazed Yomi lay on the ground. Bringing his fist back he brought it down directly in her face. He felt the satisfying crunch as her nose broke. Tōshirō looked at the lady underneath him. She was out. Would be for a few days at least, but she would live. A bright light coming from the back of Yomi's neck suddenly filled the clearing.

Turning Yomi over Tōshirō couldn't make out anything wrong with her, so he let her slump back to the ground. Turning to the little girl in the clearing he expected her to be cowering in terror. What he didn't expect was for her to run at him and tackle him to the ground.

"Big Brother!" The young girl cried from on his chest. "I knew you would come and save me. I knew it."

What Tōshirō wanted to say was get off, but what came out was, "What's your name?"

"Kusano," Kusano replied happily. "What's yours?"

"Tōshirō. Could you please get off?" Tōshirō asked the young girl.

"One quick thing first." Kusano said grinning. A slight blush had risen to her face.

"And what is tha-" Tōshirō tried to asked but was interrupted by Kusano's lips. A bright light filled the clearing. If Tōshirō squinted he could see brilliant green wings sprout from her tiny body. Flowers slowly poked up through the ground. Kusano pulled away just as quickly as she had kissed him.

"You are my Ashikabi now Tōshirō." Kusano happily said pulling on his arms. "Now let's go play."

'I'm NOT going to hear the end of this from Rangiku.' Tōshirō thought as Kusano drew a tic-tac-toe board in the dirt on the ground.

**Author's note:**

**Over 5840 words this chapter of story. A total of 19 pages long on Word. In answer to your questions about this chapter that I can feel coming. Yes Tōshirō was an obvious choice to take Kusano. I didn't feel right pairing her with anybody who was so much visibly older than her. So instead the Captain who is over 100 years old but looks about Kusano's age *dodges sword being held by a pissed Tōshirō* was going to be the best bet. Next yes if Tōshirō had been in his soul form he would have mopped the floor with Yomi, but I wanted to have at least a half decent fight in this Chapter and the first bit is for setting the stage with the other Captains arriving. I also separated Tōshirō from the rest for two reasons first I didn't have anybody currently available to fight them outside the forest that wasn't Mutsu and he would have been just a tad too strong to have fighting at this point meaning he would have forced the Captains into their soul form and I'm not ready for that except Kenpachi and Yachiru. Second and finally since I didn't have anybody to occupy Shunsui and Rangiku they would have tag teamed Yomi and once again wiped the floor with her. I also didn't write the Karasuba and Kenpachi fight I know most of you are itching to read, but I figure that something may happen in the next Chapter or two the involves them. Also I would like to point out that I am getting Hyōrinmaru's personality from his personality during the filler arc where all the Zanpakutō came to life, he called Tōshirō Master in it and was always respectful and formal to him. As always thanks for reading. Please review if you have time. Also the next Chapter may take a while as I have finals coming up and need to study. Thanks for understanding.**

**John Hinde *Runs away from a still pissed Tōshirō***


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos, Perversion, and Debt

**Author's note: Okay everyone ready for the next Chapter? Well I am. As I promised I wrote a little something involving Karasuba and Kenpachi. As for commenting/answering questions here are a few:**

**Tahaku: Thanks for pointing out the lack of a mask the first time around. I had meant to put it in but working on this really late starts to make you forget things. As it is I went in and altered the wording and added the dreaded Hannya mask. (I also just found out I misspelled it in the previous chapter but as of this chapter it is spelled correctly). As for the rest all I have to say is this: spoilers. *Somewhere in another world on another planet at another time a certain curly haired blonde time traveler sneezes***

**KorPa: As far as Byakuya and Kuu go just because I don't have them paired together doesn't mean that they won't meet and interact. As far as the drinking party goes I would think that a certain buxom Lieutenant might want in on that.**

**Arrankor: Thanks for your input. I can't say much as giving too much away. As for Uzume she is not winged by Chiho but I will have a very brief chapter or two regarding her as I feel really sorry for her in the manga. As for the amount of Captains and Lieutenants in Shinto Teito I'll put it like this, there is some foreshadowing at the end as two why I have so many there.**

**About halfway through this chapter I plan on switching to Uryū and Orihime's perspective so that they aren't just off in the middle of nowhere waiting on Ichigo's beck and call. I will say this though. Ichigo will be getting his first Sekirei in this chapter. *Isshin starts bawling his eyes out and floods the room* Well I suppose I've whetted your appetites enough, so with that I better start before you guys reach through the screen and strangle me.**

**As always I own nothing of anything except for any original characters.**

Tōshirō was bored. It wasn't caused by the usual things like Captain's meetings, paperwork, or turning down Rangiku's offer to take him out drinking. No. It was caused by the 8 year old child sitting in front of him.

"I win again!" Kuu said making the finishing mark through all her O's on the tic-tac-toe board they had drawn in the ground. "You aren't very good at this game are you?"

"I am a genius who became a Captain at the youngest age ever," Tōshirō said muttering to himself as he stared at the board. "Yet why can't I win a single game of tic-tac-toe?"

"Maybe you are overthinking it." Kuu offered.

"You might be right." Tōshirō said thinking it over. He was used to planning ten or even twenty moves ahead. In such a simple game it was possible he was over thinking things. "Let's do another."

"Okay," Kuu said brightly. They erased to board and set up a new one.

One minute later Tōshirō was seriously considering hunting down the creator of the game in Soul Society and kill them again.

A strange whooping noise made itself known to Tōshirō. Like with a single car on the road he could not remember when he first began to hear it but once it was known he could remember hearing it since he began playing with Kuu.

"They are here for Yomi," Kuu said softly.

"Why what do they need her for?" Tōshirō asked.

"When a Sekirei is defeated the Sekirei that defeated her is supposed to watch over her until they come to take her away." Kuu explained. Tears filled her eyes.

"I take it when they get taken away something bad happens," Tōshirō said reaching into a pocket for a Soul Candy. He hadn't known Kuu long but she had become very important to him. He wouldn't mind revealing himself if only to stop her from crying.

"Their Ashikabi never gets to see them again." Kuu said sadly. "I don't want that to happen to me. I want to stay with Big Brother."

"Well I'm not going anywhere for right now," Tōshirō reassured her putting the Soul Candy back deeper into his pocket. 'Why did I say that? I have to go back to Soul Society. She's a human or Sekirei as she keeps calling herself. She can't come with me.'

A black and white blur shot from the helicopter heading toward them. As it got closer Tōshirō began to pick up more colors. Black and white were eventually joined by the pale color of flesh, and a bright hot pink. A bad feeling started to form in the pit of Tōshirō's stomach.

The object crashed in directly in front of them a large dust cloud obscured what had crashed to the ground.

"Tōshirō," a voice called out from inside the cloud. Tōshirō's bad feeling just got worse. He quickly pulled the Soul Candy out of his pocket. It made it halfway to his mouth before he felt cold steel on his neck.

"Kenpachi," Tōshirō growled out.

"Relax," Kenpachi said removing the blade from Tōshirō's neck. Tōshirō briefly considered trying to bring the Candy up to his mouth but disregarded it. Kenpachi was too quick. Besides something seemed off.

"What are you here for?" Tōshirō said turning around.

"Don't get me wrong I would love to fight you," Kenpachi said grinning down at Tōshirō. Yachiru quickly jumped from his back to a nearby tree and waved at the white haired Captain. "But I'm currently working with a few people who might get a little upset over fighting you right now. In exchange for not killing you I get to fight a strong ass woman and I get to slaughter you later if you get anymore Sekirei."

A thudding noise came from behind Tōshirō. He turned to look at the new arrival. A tall woman stood nearby. Gray hair tied back into a ponytail that reached her mid back. A black leather top with a gray haori. A long katana was attached to a black miniskirt.

"You're the Ashikabi?" The woman asked looking him up and down.

"Yes," Kuu responded quickly. "Big Brother is my Ashikabi."

"Strange," she murmured.

"What?" Tōshirō asked, not particularly enjoying being eyed like a slice of meat.

"We had received word that number 108 had been winged but we had no information on the Ashikabi." The woman replied. "Mintaka should have called you after you Winged her and explained the rules. During that call he should have at least gotten your name for our records. To add to it you don't seem overly surprised by what just happened and who we are."

"Kuu explained it to him," Kuu responded before Tōshirō could lie. "After Big Brother didn't get a call I explained it all to him."

'Why is she lying for me?' Tōshirō thought.

"Hey Karasuba," Kenpachi said speaking up. "I think I found the solution to that problem you've been having."

"And what is that my Ashikabi?" The now identified Karasuba asked. Tōshirō did a double take at the mention of Kenpachi being an Ashikabi.

"Kenny kissed a girl!" Yachiru gleefully shouted from in a nearby tree.

"You have my condolences," Tōshirō said nodding toward Karasuba.

"Why is that?" Karasuba asked raising an eyebrow at the question. "He isn't that bad a kisser. Besides when we fight it gets me all excited. As it is right now I'm just barely containing my desire to try and rip his throat out with my sword. He'd probably rip an arm or leg off. It's glorious."

'Dear God preserve us,' Tōshirō shuddered. 'There are two of them.'

"Anyway I found the solution to our problem." Kenpachi responded a manic grin on his face.

"What problem were they having?" Tōshirō whispered to Yachiru.

"Kenny and Subbi couldn't fight anywhere normal or they would level the city." Yachiru explained. "So they've been looking for a place that they can go all out."

"Remember it was both of our problem," Karasuba said simply. "I would love to fight you as well, but when we first met neither of us went all out and in only five minutes before you released your power everything in a mile diameter was reduced to rubble."

"Your point?" Kenpachi asked his grin widening.

"After that fight my superiors ordered me either not to fight with you or to find somewhere to do it safely." Karasuba responded. "That's what made it both of our problems."

"Screw 'um," Kenpachi said maniacally. "They couldn't stop us."

"They could always just deactivate me and you'd be left without a sparring partner." Karasuba pointed out.

"Anyway," Kenpachi said laughing. The manic grin never left his face. "I think I know how we can get around that."

"How?" Karasuba asked.

"We use this area in here," Kenpachi responded gesturing to the entire forest around them. "It is too densely packed for anybody to get in and I noticed a kid on the outside shoot a fireball at this place. The trees regrew almost instantly. We can go all out and the next day everything will be back to normal and you don't have to worry about collateral damage. I could honestly care less."

"It could work," Karasuba responded a smile of her own slowly spreading across her lips. "We just need to get number 41 out of here and then toss the kids out then we can fight to our hearts content."

"Way ahead of you," Kenpachi said grinning manically. He grabbed Yomi's body. With a quick jerking motion he chucked it at the helicopter. Through some unbelievable stroke of luck her body made it into the helicopter without any problems.

"Here," Tōshirō heard Karasuba say to him. She was holding out a cell phone and a credit card. "Since evidently you don't have a phone of your own you should take this, that way the director can contact you if he has any special events. The credit card is special as it will allow you to access nearly limitless funds. We also need a name for our records."

"Hitsugaya," Tōshirō responded not taking either of the objects in her hand.

"Any other name?" Karasuba asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Tōshirō responded. He pulled out a cell phone that the S.R.D.I. had sent to them before they left. "And as you can see I have a phone of my own."

"Then please give me your number so that we may call you for special events." Karasuba prodded placing both the phone and the credit card in her pocket when it became abundantly clear that he wasn't going to take either of them.

"No," Tōshirō declined.

"Well then if that's all settled it's time to be getting you out of here." Kenpachi declared grabbing Tōshirō in one hand and Kuu in another. "Me and the lady here want to fight and you being here prevents that. Thanks kid for the place to spar."

Before Tōshirō could do anything else he felt Kenpachi heave him through the air. The only sound he could hear was the whipping of wind that rushed past his ears. He turned while hurtling through the air and saw Kuu in a similar situation.

They passed over the tree tops in a matter of seconds. Just as they started to head downward Tōshirō felt Kenpachi release his spirit pressure. Waves of it rolled out of the forest. Another spirit pressure spiked inside the forest as well. While slightly less than Kenpachi's it was no less fierce.

Tōshirō pointed two of his fingers in the direction he was going and whispered, "Shō."

The effect was immediate. Tōshirō slowed down and caught Kuu in his arms. Tōshirō looked below them. Shunsui stood with his arms open on the top of a roof. Seo stood nearby with his Sekirei. Rangiku stood with Shunsui with a happy expression on her face. 'I can't use too much Kidō. They are probably already wondering what made me slow down.' In his brief time with Seo, Tōshirō had realized that he was by no means as stupid as he seemed.

Tōshirō braced himself as he collided with Shunsui. A dull thud sounded across the roof as Tōshirō landed in Shunsui's arms. The impact jarred Tōshirō but he kept his hold on Kuu.

"That was fun!" Kuu said smiling. "Let's do that again."

"Let's not," Tōshirō said getting out of Shunsui's arms. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem," Shunsui said sounding tired. "How was Kenpachi?"

Rangiku was caught in an animated discussion with the Sekirei, about dresses of all things.

"You sensed his spiritual pressure." Tōshirō commented. It wasn't a question. "Evidently he is an Ashikabi now."

"Who's the unlucky person who is his Sekirei?" Tōshirō's fellow Captain asked.

"Her name was Karasuba," Tōshirō said shuddering.

"I think I feel worse for this Kenpachi guy," Seo said walking over. "Karasuba can be downright evil."

"There are two of them," Tōshirō muttered shuddering. Evidently Shunsui understood because a shudder ran down his spine as well.

"What do you mean?" Seo asked.

"You feel the heaviness in the air?" Tōshirō asked.

"Who couldn't?" Seo asked.

"That would be those two starting to fight." Shunsui said simply. "And we are about two or three miles away from the epicenter. What do you think the center of it feels like?"

Seo paled dramatically. He looked over his shoulder and called out to his Sekirei, "Hey if we ever run into a guy named Kenpachi hit me over the head and run like the fucking devil himself was after you. The way it sounds he is a second Karasuba."

Hibiki and Hikari paled along with their Ashikabi at those words.

"Captain!" Rangiku said running up to Tōshirō.

"Rangi-" Tōshirō began but was instantly thrust into her cleavage as she hugged him to her chest.

"I was so worried about you after those plants blocked off our way in. We tried to get through but they kept reforming." Rangiku said her voice getting faster with each word. Tōshirō was having a difficult time breathing. He tried pushing his way out of her breasts, but to no avail. "We were all so worried that you were lost and we wouldn't be able to see you again."

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group a vine had started to creep along the roof top after Rangiku had hugged Tōshirō into her bosom. Without warning it struck forward wrapping around Rangiku's waist and lifting her into the air.

Finding himself free of her bosom Tōshirō began to take deep gulping breaths as his face began to lose the blue tint that had started to form on it.

"Captain," Rangiku call. "Get me down from here."

"Kuu," Tōshirō said turning to the girl. Possessive eyes stared at Tōshirō. "Could you please put her down? She was only worried about me."

The vine that held Rangiku slowly placed the Lieutenant onto the roof. Just as she touched the ground Kuu ran to Tōshirō and put her arms around him.

"Big Brother is mine," Kuu said squeezing Tōshirō protectively.

Rangiku's eyebrows threatened to climb off her forehead as they raised in surprise.

"Wait," Rangiku said a smiling forming on her lips. "Did you go and Win-"

"Leave it alone," Tōshirō said a blush rising on his cheeks despite himself.

"YOU DID!" Rangiku screeched the smile splitting her face in two. "Who would have guessed my Hitsugaya all grown up? I can't wait to call Isshin. You were always like a second son to him. Oh what will Karin and Momo think?"

"If you dare tell those three anything I swear I will put so much paperwork on your desk when we get back that you won't be able to take a vacation for a century." Tōshirō threatened.

"Yes, Captain." Rangiku said sullenly.

"What's with all this talk of Captains?" Seo asked.

"He runs a fishing boat." Shunsui responded lying quickly. "Rangiku works for him."

"This beauty works for that kid on a fishing boat?" Seo asked incredulously.

"Did you just call me a kid?" Tōshirō said quietly. An icy killing intent started to leak from the short Captain.

"No of course not!" Rangiku said quickly covering for him. Tōshirō heard her whisper quietly to Seo, "He's very sensitive about his age. Don't bring it up."

"Any way," Tōshirō said deciding to ignore the whispering. "We need to find a place to stay. Seo can you recommend a room?"

"You go on a head of me Tōshirō." Shunsui said starting to walk away. "I need a drink."

"I want to come too." Rangiku said. "I could use a drink too."

"You're welcome to come along," Shunsui responded laughing. "Seo just tell us where we need to go afterward."

"Rangiku you aren't to go out drinking." Tōshirō commanded.

"But why Captain?" Rangiku whined.

"Because if you do you might just forget your promise to not tell Isshin, Karin, and Momo." Tōshirō explained.

"But what if I promise not to?" Rangiku moaned.

"No Rangiku," Tōshirō vehemently told her.

"The places name is Izumo Inn," Seo said to Shunsui who started to walk away.

"I'll show up there eventually." Shunsui said walking way.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"This supper is pretty good Miya," Ichigo complimented.

"Why thank you, Ichigo," Miya said smiling at her tenant.

"So Ichigo what did you do today?" Uzume asked. "I saw you leave with Yoruichi but she didn't come back with you. Then you and Chad locked yourselves in your room after you got back."

"Yoruichi is something of a free spirit." Ichigo replied. "I got news from a couple of friends in town and I needed to speak to Chad."

"What was the news?" Kagari asked.

"It was about the sudden growth at the Botanical Garden." Chad lied fluently.

"That was weird," Ichigo responded. "Kagari did you hear about that?"

"No," Kagari said quickly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes but let it go.

"Well evidently this garden sprung up overnight." Ichigo explained. "Kind of weird."

"Hey anybody here?" A voice called out from the entrance to the Inn.

"In here Seo," Uzume called.

A man walked through the entrance. He had a scruffy beard and leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. Two women walked through the opening behind him, wearing matching S&M suits.

Ichigo met the eyes of one of the girls. Recognition dawned on them at the same time.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ichigo and the two women yelled at the same time. Chad stood abruptly along with Musubi.

Before anything else could happen a massive surge of killing intent flooded the room. Ichigo slowly turned to look at Miya. A Hannya mask floated toward him.

"Ichigo, Hikari, and Hibiki, I have told you on more than one occasion obscene language is prohibited in Izumo Inn, as is fighting." Miya said a smile on her face.

"Yes Miya," The two S&M girls and Musubi responded quickly. Musubi quickly regained her seated position.

Ichigo said nothing but he did sit down, followed quickly by Chad.

"What brings you three too Izumo Inn?" Kagari asked.

"Well we met a guy just a little bit ago and he needed a place to stay." The man said. Ichigo thought he remembered Uzume saying his name was Seo. "And since he has a special little girl with him we figured that this would be the place to go."

"Well bring him in here." Miya said the Hannya mask fading to nothingness.

"You can come on in," Seo shouted over his shoulder. Ichigo heard a bit of rustling before someone pushed their way past the three. Tōshirō Hitsugaya stood a proud four feet four inches (133 cm) tall. A shock of white hair stood proudly on his head. He had a white shirt with khaki pants.

Ichigo was at a loss for words as he saw the Captain of the 10th Division standing before him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Chad was in much the same situation as Chad was trying to form words but nothing could quite come out.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn." Miya said smiling at the kid Captain.

"I'm honored to be here." Tōshirō said bowing slightly. It was only then that Ichigo noticed the little girl that was holding onto Tōshirō's shirt. She was slightly shorter than Tōshirō, had wavy blond hair that reached her mid back, and a green dress. "I'm Tōshirō, this is Kuu, and my friend Rangiku is in the bathroom. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Miya said smiling. "This is Izumo Inn. The rent is 50,000 yen a month per room. The only payment we don't accept is MBI cards."

"Well the thing is I don't have any money." Tōshirō said rubbing the back of his head. "I can work around here in lieu of payment. My parents didn't give me much money before they sent me here."

"That is perfectly acceptable." Miya said smiling. "My late husband would never turn someone away and neither do I. I'll let the other's introduce themselves."

"Looks like you're here too Tōshirō." Ichigo said giving a lazy wave.

"I thought I sensed you here Ichigo," Tōshirō said sighing. "It's Hitsugaya."

'He can't claim to be a Captain in front of civilians.' Ichigo thought a grin spreading.

"Captain," Chad nodded his head toward the white haired Captain.

"Oh a Captain?" Musubi said suddenly very close to Tōshirō. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "What are you a Captain of?"

"A fishing boat," Seo supplied. "Evidently he and Rangiku work together on it."

A crashing noise came from the kitchen. Ichigo leapt to his feet to go see what it was but before he could Rangiku Matsumoto stumbled into the room she was wearing a bright pink tank top that revealed a large share of her bosom and jeans that clung to her legs.

"Captain," Rangiku said a slur in her pronunciation. "Look what I found." She pulled an almost empty jug of sake from behind her back.

"How can you be drunk already?" Tōshirō asked an eyebrow twitching.

"Let's see," Rangiku stated. "I went to the bathroom and was coming back here when I passed through the kitchen I saw a large jug of sake sitting there looking lonely so I decided to keep it company."

"So you just stole sake from a woman who we weren't even sure was going to put a roof over our heads?" Tōshirō asked his incredibility rising.

"I don't mind Tōshirō." Miya said waving him down. "As long as she pays me back in hard work then I think I can live with her drinking a little sake."

Ichigo heard Kagari mutter something about the number 3, but couldn't make it out.

"What did you say Kagari?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just saying that the new guests seem to keep arriving in threes." Kagari responded a sweat drop slowly rolling down the back of his head.

"I should tell you now," Miya said to Tōshirō. "I will not allow three things in this building while you stay here. They are obscene language, illicit sexual acts, and fighting."

"Is a spar alright?" Tōshirō asked.

"It is as long as you inform me first." Miya said frowning. "Also supper is at 6:00 sharp normally, however today we ate late because Kagari was out working late."

"Thanks for the warning." Tōshirō said bowing slightly.

"Now we are about done with supper anyway, so why don't I show you to your rooms and you can tell me how you know Ichigo," Miya said. "And Chad."

"I'm going to go out Miya." Uzume called as she got up from the table. "Don't wait up."

Miya started to lead the new tenets up the stairs. She called over her shoulder, "That's alright. Ichigo, Chad, would you mind doing the dishes?"

"Sure," Ichigo called after her.

"I'm going to sleep," Kagari said getting up. "Good night guys."

"Night," Musubi, Chad, and Ichigo called after him.

"Musubi why don't you go get ready to sleep?" Chad told the girl. "I'll be up as soon as this is done."

"No, Musubi will help Chad." She said in response. She grabbed a large portion of the dirty plates. Ichigo looked at Chad and shrugged grabbing a few plates and carried them to the kitchen.

They set up a simple system. Chad would scrub the plates with water, Ichigo would dry, and Musubi would put them away.

"You know," Ichigo said drying a bowl. "We met just a short while ago. What can you tell us about yourself Musubi?"

"What do you want to know?" Musubi asked taking the bowl from Ichigo.

"Well I know you are a Sekirei and from the two that I've seen so far you must have some sort of specialty." Ichigo said starting to wipe a plate Chad handed him. "I heard you say you are a fist type. What does that mean?"

"Musubi fights with her hands." Musubi responded placing the bowl in a cupboard.

"What do you like?" Ichigo asked.

"Chad." Musubi said happily.

Ichigo felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head as he saw Chad's face flush.

"Besides Chad what do you like?" Ichigo said correcting himself.

"Training," Musubi responded smiling at the two. "So that I can become stronger so that I can become the strongest Sekirei. That way Chad and I can ascend to the heavens together."

"Thanks Musubi," The large man said a small smile on his lips. "But you don't have to worry. I will help you."

"That's right," Musubi said a look of revelation dawning on her. She was quickly by Chad's side poking his right arm. "How did you do that thing with your arm?"

"It's a long story." Chad said sighing. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Musubi relented looking upset.

"This is the last of them." Ichigo said handing Musubi the plate he had been drying. Musubi quickly put it away. The trio made their way to their rooms.

"Night," Ichigo told Chad and Musubi.

"Night," Chad and Musubi said at the same time.

Ichigo made his way into his room. Years of experience alerted Ichigo to a foreign presence in his room. An idea slowly stole into his mind about how he could flush out the peeper. It would mean taking a risk but as long as he acted quickly it shouldn't be much of a problem.

Ichigo slowly walked over to his bag in the corner of the room. He had only been there for a day and hadn't had a chance to unpack. Squatting down in front of the bag, as quickly as he could he unzipped it.

A soft plushy lion tried to jump out but Ichigo quickly grabbed it before it could move. A hand covered it's mouth.

"We're being watched." Ichigo whispered to Kon. "Be quiet and don't move."

Kon nodded his consent. He knew what would happen if someone saw a talking and walking toy. Ichigo slowly took his hand away.

"Why did you keep me zipped up in your bag for so long?" Kon demanded softly. The voice wouldn't have carried farther than the two that were talking.

"From what I've seen you would have been found out within the first hour of being out and then the landlady would proceed to kill you." Ichigo whispered back. With all the large chested women around the Inn it might have been closer to three minutes. "That would have created problems, but now I need you to help me."

"Oh I see the great and mighty Ichigo needs help and so he comes crawling to the great and mighty Kon." Kon responded with a twinkle in his eye.

"One more word and I send you to Yuzu," Ichigo threatened softly. "You might even enjoy being put in a dress again." Kon went pale. "Here is what I know. I know my room used to be filled with cameras. My guess is that the entire house is as well. I got word to Chad and he said his room is filled as well. He got rid of his cameras. Now the hallways are probably being watched. I know that at least one person is watching me. I want you to sit out in the hallway and watch to see who it is."

"How will I get out in the hallway if they are being watched?" Kon asked.

"I'm going to drop you on my way back from taking a bath." Ichigo responded.

"I'm not going to bathe with you!" Kon told Ichigo firmly. Somehow he had remembered not to shout.

"I'm going to leave you with my clothes idiot." Ichigo responded a tick mark forming on his head.

"When do we start?" Kon asked.

"Where are my pants?" Ichigo said loudly. Pretending to rummage through his bag as he quickly grabbed his pajamas, tooth brush, tooth paste, and Kon. "There they are." Ichigo said pulling out all the items. Kon hung limply playing the part of a doll.

Ichigo made his way to the bathroom on the first floor. The feeling of being watched disappeared. The lights throughout Izumo Inn were off. Entering the changing room Ichigo quickly placed his clean pajamas in a pile with Kon on top facing the rest of the room. He then quickly brushed his teeth at a nearby sink.

Then being careful to stay out of the little plushy's field of vision Ichigo stripped and wrapped a towel around his waist, before tossing his clothes in a pile near Kon.

Entering the bathroom Ichigo started to bathe. The feeling of being watched returned.

About halfway through the process a crashing noise broke the silence. It had come from the changing room.

Ichigo quickly got up and wrapped a towel around himself and rushed to the room. What he saw would stay with him for the rest of his life.

A woman with long red hair with side plaits and an ivory cheongsam with detached sleeves and a small diamond shaped opening revealing a portion of her cleavage, was stumbling around the room. Kon had shoved himself firmly into the exposed cleavage. The woman was pulling on his legs trying to get him off. The part that shocked Ichigo the most was that his used boxers were covering the woman's head.

"What the fucking hell is going on in here?" Ichigo demanded.

A massive killing intent flashed through the room forcing everybody to freeze. Turning his head slightly Ichigo witnessed Miya walk into the room. A Hannya mask followed, it was thrice the size of normal. Blood dripping from it's eyes. The killing intent seemed to be even stronger than usual.

"Matsu how many times must I say that sexually illicit acts in Izumo Inn are forbidden?" Miya said a smile upon her face.

"M-M-M-Miya," The woman responded turning around still clutching Kon's legs. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I heard a crashing noise and decided to come see what the trouble was." Miya responded. "Now would you please take Ichigo's boxers off your head?"

"Yes ma-am." Matsu let go of Kon with one hand and removed the boxers. Revealing a bespectacled face with red eyes.

"As for you," Miya said turning her attention to Ichigo.

"Me what did I do?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "I heard a crash and walked in here to see this pervert wearing my underwear like a party hat."

"That may be but like I have told you before," Miya said blurring forward. Ichigo felt a sharp tap on his head. Looking up he saw a ladle in Miya's hands. "There is no obscene language in Izumo Inn. No excuses."

"You didn't have to hit me with a ladle." Ichigo complained.

"Now would you kindly explain what is lodged in Matsu's bosom?" Miya asked. Her Hannya mask floated closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo hesitated a brief moment before lying, "He's a new test product from the acquaintance I told you about. Kisuke is testing a new method for IA and this is the result. Evidently it has a glitch that causes it to latch onto things and not let go."

"Is there any way to get it to let go?" Matsu asked.

"It is voice printed to me," Ichigo lied. 'That should help should Kon do this when I'm not around.' "The deactivation phrase is, 'Kon remember Yuzu is waiting.'"

Kon went limp immediately.

"What kind of mechanics does it have inside I wonder." Matsu started musing. "I tried to deactivate it but it didn't seem to want to listen to me, almost like it was more biological than mechanical. I wonder if it's a biometric system that was programmed to become inanimate at provocation but why would they place it in a toy and what would be the purpose of such programming? What was the name of the technician that worked on this called again?"

"Kisuke," Ichigo responded trying to follow what she had said.

"First and last name?" Matsu prompted.

"Kisuke Kuchiki," Ichigo lied borrowing a last name. 'Safer than Urahara.'

"Never heard of him before." Matsu stated.

"He's relatively new." Ichigo continued.

"Anyway who are you?" Ichigo asked looking at Matsu.

"Oh I'm just a woman who likes her privacy." Matsu said waving a hand in front of her face.

"One who doesn't respect the privacy of others evidently." Ichigo mumbled.

"I know all about you of course," Matsu said a wicked smile coming across her face.

'Shit,' Ichigo thought. 'If she knows I'm a Substitute Shinigami my cover is already blown to hell.'

"Born July 15th. You have three younger sisters. You started taking karate when you were 4 years old." Matsu hesitated.

"You probably already know this but my mother died young," Ichigo finished for her. It still twisted in his gut to talk about her but he might as well say it and save questions later. "And no I don't like to about it."

Matsu nodded seeming to understand. Miya had a sad look in her eyes. A look that said she knew what it was like to lose someone dear to her heart. Matsu continued after a brief silence.

"You entered Mashiba Junior High School," Matsu reported picking up speed again. "You had a karate match against your childhood friend Tatsuki and you won. You gained a reputation as being a thug because you kept getting into fights because of your hair color. You once got into a fight and the guy here called Chad helped you out. Afterword you helped him out when a few gang members were roughing him up and again when he was kidnapped later. You eventually joined Karakura High School where you were ranked 23rd in your class. Your rank mysteriously dropped for several months in which most references to you are hazy. Then 17 months ago your rank started to improve. You eventually surpassed your previous 23rd rank and went to the rank of 13th where you currently are."

"How do you know all this?" Ichigo asked surprised, impressed, and more than a little creeped out.

Matsu laughed manically. "I have my sources."

"You two it's late." Miya said tapping her ladle in her hands. The Hannya mask had shrunk down to normal size but it still leaked killing intent by the pound (453.592 grams). "You should get to bed."

"Okay Miya," Ichigo said a thought occurring to his head. 'I'll have to try that out later.' "Night you two."

Ichigo quickly grabbed Kon from Matsu's grip and retrieved his clothes and rushed to his room. He quickly tossed Kon onto the mattress he slept on. He quickly got dressed.

"What the hell Kon?" Ichigo said whirling on the stuffed lion.

"What did you expect me to do?" The plushy retorted. "A woman with such a wonderful valley of dreams comes into the room and you expect me just to ignore it?"

"Yes," Ichigo responded. "If I hadn't told them that you were a just a toy then Miya would have torn you to shreds and then started asking questions that I couldn't answer. Also how did she get ahold of my boxers?"

"Well after you went into the bath she walked into the room." Kon explained. "She peaked into the bathroom and looked really flush. Then she turned around and grabbed your boxers and started to smell them. That's when I jumped on her."

"Damn it," Ichigo moaned. "Please don't tell me there is a female version of you?"

"A female version of who?" Matsu's voice came from above them. Her head was hanging from the ceiling. Kon went limp. Sweat pouring from the doll.

"Stop with the act," Matsu said dropping into the room.

"What act?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"If that toy is electronic then I'm a man." Matsu said thrusting her chest forward as if to prove the opposite.

"What makes you think that then?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"I'm Sekirei number 2. I have the ability to link up with any and all electronics. Granted if they have good protection then it may take me a while before I can access it but this has no electronics." Matsu explained. "I can also project my thoughts to a limited degree into the people around me. It wasn't until after you left that I thought he might be a living creature."

"Well if that is settled," Kon said sitting up. "I'm going to do what I do best."

"Which is?" Matsu asked.

"Don't you even-" Ichigo tried to say but was interrupted as Kon jumped into Matsu's bosom.

Matsu's face flushed a deep red color.

"KON!" Ichigo shouted reaching for the plushy.

Ichigo's eyes track Kon as his flexibility as a nonliving creature, Kon pushed himself out of Matsu's bosom and out of Ichigo's reach just before Ichigo's hand could grab him. Ichigo felt his hand grab something soft. Looking down he felt his face go scarlet at the site of Matsu's breast in his hand. Blood squirting out of his face.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized backpedaling away quickly.

"Why?" Matsu asked a deep blush on her face.

"What do you mean why?" Ichigo asked.

Matsu slunk closer to Ichigo. He tried to back away further but his back was against the wall.

"Let me see your nose." Matsu said leaning in close to Ichigo.

**"Ichigo,"** Zangetsu's voice called. **"A new building is starting to appear and it is appearing quite violently. Whatever happens you might want to hold onto something."**

Not seeing Ichigo move his hands away Matsu moved them for him. Leaning in she inspected his nose closely.

"Nothing wrong as far as I can see," Ichigo heard her mumble. "You should be fine."

"Th-th-thanks," Ichigo stuttered. 'Why am I stuttering? I never stutter.'

"You know," Matsu said not backing away. "You ran off so quickly that I never had a chance to say thank you for getting that toy off me."

"You're welcome." Ichigo choked out. "Now can I please get up?"

"Not before I do this." Matsu said softly leaning forward.

Ichigo's mind went blank as Matsu's lips touched his own. A bright golden light suddenly filled the air blinding him. Squinting Ichigo could make out golden wings sprouting from her back. Matsu pulled back.

"My Ashikabi, Ichigo Kurosaki." Matsu said a grin forming on her face. "Let's do an experiment."

The room was flooded with killing intent that seemed to rip at the very walls of space and time. Hannya masks bled through the walls around them. Each had bleeding, soulless eyes.

"Matsu," Miya's voice came from the door. For once a touch of anger seemed to color her voice. "I told you no illicit sexual acts are to take place beneath this roof. Now off to bed. You'll also be missing supper for the next two weeks."

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes ma-ma." Matsu said getting off Ichigo and running out the door.

"As for you," Miya said turning to Ichigo. "Since you became Matsu's Ashikabi you can now pay for her room as well. Oh you will also be missing the meals for the next two weeks."

Miya turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. The Hannya masks glared at Ichigo and then followed her out the door.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo asked his inner sword. "What the fucking hell just happened?"

**"Idiot."** Zangetsu replied simply. **"You have a lot to learn."**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uryū was walking back to the apartment he had rented from a day out buying the necessary food to feed himself for the next week.

It was a clear night and while the stars couldn't shine through the light cast by the surrounding buildings the moon was clear and brightly shining. Earlier Yoruichi had told him the information she had recovered regarding Sekirei and Ashikabi. That Chad had gotten a Sekirei did not surprise Uryū. He was a kind guy and he was willing to put his life on the line for his friends. What had surprised him is the way Yoruichi had described the Sekirei.

"Childish and naive most of the time," Uryū repeated her words to himself. "Yet incredibly deep other times, even if she doesn't know it."

He shook his head. If all the Sekirei were like this then the mission was going to get long. He reached the building he had rented an apartment in. He quickly entered and climbed the stairs of the creaky old building. It wasn't the nicest building but on a budget and on a mission that could last a year with no source of income he couldn't afford much.

Reaching the door he fished in his pocket for the keys holding his packages in his other arm. Pulling out an old thick key he unlocked the door and walked inside.

It was a simple apartment. It had a kitchen, bathroom, single bedroom, and a small living room. He made his way to the kitchen and laid out all of his food items. One by one he put them away in a neat and orderly manner. After placing the last object, a box of cereal, in it's correct alphabetical location in the cupboard, Uryū went to sit in a small arm chair in his living room.

It wasn't large. He could reach any point in the room by taking two steps. The only furnishings were the chair, a small T.V., and a coffee table. A window looked out at a nearby bar. Neon lights flashed on and off.

Uryū looked out the window at the moon. Overall it was a pretty decent night. Nothing bad had happened that threatened all of humanity. That was always a good thing and with Ichigo meddling it would only be a matter of time.

'Huh,' Uryū thought to himself his eyes focusing on an odd shaped object on the moon. 'I don't think that is supposed to be there.'

As he watched the object got bigger along with his eyes.

By the time he realized what it was he only had time to say one word, "Shit."

A crash sounded as the body went through his window into his living room, showering him with glass. Almost simultaneously Uryū summoned his Quincy bow from the Quincy cross that hung from his wrist.

"I thold lou I could jump farther." Came the woman's slurred speech. She wore a pink shirt with a yellow five pointed star on it and blue sleeves. Tight knee length jeans looked like they were ready to cut off circulation to her feet. Uryū quickly released his bow.

'Not a threat.' Uryū shook his head. 'But drunker than I've even seen Rangiku.'

"Whe-where am I?" The woman asked blinking at her new surroundings.

"You crashed through my window." Uryū explained. "What were you doing?"

"Damn it, *hic* Kazehana," The woman yelled out the window.

"Who are you?" Uryū asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Uzume, *hic* Sekirei number 10." Came her response. She swayed where she sat on the floor. "I should go *hic*. I need to get *hic* back to my place."

"You aren't going anywhere," Uryū said standing from his chair. He carefully brushed the glass off his shirt and pants.

"What makes you think *hic* you can stop me?" Uzume said unsteadily getting to her feet. She put her fists up into a sloppy imitation of a fighting stance.

"If you can walk to the door without falling down I'll let you go home," Uryū said shaking his head. "But if you fall down then you have to sleep it off here tonight."

Uzume scrunched up her face as if trying to see the trick but said, "Okay."

To her credit she got farther than Uryū had anticipated, but at the third step she fell face first into the kitchen.

"Do you agree to stay here now?" Uryū asked adjusting his glasses.

"That's no fair," Uzume said trying to get to her feet and failing. "You moved the floor."

"I did not move the floor." Uryū assured her a sweat drop slowly rolling down the back of his head.

"Then why does it keep shifting?" Uzume asked.

"Maybe because you are drunk?" Uryū offered.

"Maybe," Uzume conceded.

"So you'll sleep it off here?" Uryū asked.

"Fine," Came the woman's response. "Where is your bedroom?"

"Just through there." Uryū said nodding to a nearby doorway. "I'll sleep out here."

"Okay," Uzume said yawning. "Could you help me?"

"Fine," Uryū said helping her get up and into the room. "Anything else you need?"

"Not right now." Uzume responded smiling up at him from the floor.

"Get some sleep," Uryū said standing.

"I could you, *hic* help me get out of these *hic* clothes?" Uzume asked lifting her shirt over her head. Large breasts bounced free without any sort of confinement.

Blood shot from Uryū's nose so hard and faced that it propelled him out of the room. Crashing to the ground in the living room the last thought that passed through his mind was, 'Why doesn't Kurosaki have to deal with this shit?'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Orihime heard Rukia yell from the dining room, "Orihime time to eat."

Orihime got up from the chair she had been sitting at and made her way into the connecting dining room. Rukia was sitting down in a purple dress at the table. Food of all sizes and shapes covered the table. Orihime sat down across from Rukia.

Yoruichi had left only an hour ago. Orihime had tried to convince her to stay for dinner but at the mention Yoruichi had refused even more fervently saying that she was going to stalk around MBI for a while since they seemed to be at the heart of it all.

"Why don't you let me make the food?" Orihime asked.

"Because I need to practice getting my cooking skills till they are at the same level as yours." Rukia said quickly waving her hands in front of her. Orihime oblivious of the sweat drop rolling down Rukia's neck nodded.

"You are a pretty good cook but you need to add a bit more, red bean paste." Orihime mused taking a bite. The flavor danced on her tongue.

"What do you think about Chad getting a Sekirei?" Rukia asked poking at her food.

"I think it's good for him," Orihime said smiling at Rukia. "He deserves someone nice and kind. He didn't have many girls in Karakura."

"What do you think of this whole Sekirei plan?" Rukia asked.

"I don't like it," Orihime responded. "Forcing people to fight under threat of death or worse. It's just like the Roman's did with the Colosseum."

"I agree," Rukia said shaking her head. She paused. "With all the Sekirei running around what do you think the odds are that Ichigo will become an Ashikabi?"

Orihime froze at the question. Her heart twitched at the thought. For years before Ichigo had gotten his powers she had a crush on him. After getting his powers it had matured into love. It wasn't the powers she loved. It was what he had chosen to do with them. Instead of showing off or becoming self-centered, he instead used his abilities to save those that were weaker than he himself was.

To think that he would become an Ashikabi worried Orihime more than she cared to admit. Yoruichi had told them the necessary event that had to take place for someone to become an Ashikabi. 'I have a hard enough time trying to get Ichigo to see me as more than a friend as it is,' Orihime thought frowning. 'I don't need any more competition.'

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Orihime asked a blush spreading across her face.

"No reason," Rukia responded quickly. The conversation lapsed into silence. "You really love him." It wasn't a question.

Orihime felt herself blush a deeper red. She imagined she must look the same shade as a boiled lobster.

"What about you and Renji?" Orihime asked trying to push some of the focus off herself.

Rukia sighed. "At one time it might have been." Rukia got a far off look in her eyes. "He was strong, we looked out for each other, but his entire reason for getting stronger is hollow."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"He wants to beat my big brother to prove he is worthy of being my friend." Rukia said sighing. "I'm already that idiot's friend, so he really has nothing to prove in the first place. Even by some miracle that were true, what would his purpose be to get stronger once he beats my brother? No, he is and always will be my friend but I don't think I could be with someone who only wants to get strong enough to beat a single man and then be content. My brother even told me that he was worried about what would happen to Renji once Renji beat him."

"Is there anyone else?" Orihime asked her heart going out to the woman. Renji was a friend, but he wasn't really suited to Rukia. Rukia blushed. "There is! Who is it?"

"I'm not going to say," Rukia said a heavy blush appearing on her face.

"Oh come on I won't tell." Orihime prodded.

"No," Rukia said firmly her face blood red. "But back to my question. What will you do if Ichigo turns into an Ashikabi?"

Orihime took a deep breath as she thought.

"I suppose that it depends on Ichigo." Orihime mused aloud.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Well," Orihime said slowly as she collected her thoughts. "If he loves them then I don't want to come between them. I don't want to be the one who made him unhappy by ruining his relationship."

"You know Orihime," Rukia said slowly. "From what Yoruichi said it sounded like it was possible and even encouraged for Ashikabi to have multiple Sekirei."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Orihime asked.

"Well if Ichigo happens to get a Sekirei who is to say that you have to give up on him?" Rukia asked her face still flushed. "That is to say why would the Sekirei or Ichigo be unable to love you all?"

Orihime paused as she considered that. 'Can I really share Ichigo?'

"We'll deal with that when and if it comes to that." Orihime said smiling. "For now let's finish eating."

"Okay," Rukia said smiling back.

They continued eating. Each lost in their own thoughts about the person they loved.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

MBI Headquarters an Hour Earlier

"Everything is going exactly as you predicted, Shakkin." Minaka Hiroto, the head of MBI and the face of the Sekirei plan, said to the shadowed figure on the screen of his computer. "I have reports of several Sekirei having been winged by unknown people and despite my best attempts I've only been able to get two names, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. No other names were given."

"Good," The man on the other end muttered to himself. "Has a man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi come to you looking for a job yet?"

"I just got word this morning that a man by that name was seeking employment here." Minaka responded. "You still want me to hire him?"

"Yes," Shakkin responded. "We need them as divided as possible. Create as much chaos as you can. The more you can divide them the more fun you have and the easier it is for me."

"What are you after?" Minaka asked his eyes narrowing. "I know you say they all work for some company you are trying to over throw but from the information about this Hitsugaya he is only a child."

"You don't have to worry about that." Shakkin said, his voice hard and unforgiving. "You may have found what you call the Sekirei twenty one years ago but if it wasn't for me you would have never been able to awaken more than the first nine."

"I think you underestimate me." Minaka responded his glasses glinting in the light of the computer.

"No I don't." Shakkin responded. "If I hadn't told you about Takehito Asama then you would have been shut down long ago and did you forget the man from the same organization as the Ashikabi Kenpachi? If I hadn't killed him myself the people in the city would either not be interested enough to come or would have massed in force."

"What is this Kenpachi person?" Minaka asked. "Only a handful of my people can even see him. The only people that can reliably see him are Sekirei and their Ashikabi."

"He is not your concern." Shakkin responded his voice growing impatient. "When the time comes I will send my subordinates to take them out. With any luck they won't know they are in danger until they are bleeding to death on the ground. Even if they do they won't be able stop us if you do your job properly."

"Okay," Minaka responded smiling. "I'll go along with it, but let me say this, your name is very interesting. What debt are you trying to repay?"

"One that can only come when my enemies in both this world and the World of the Gods lie dead before my feet." Shakkin responded bitterness filled his voice. "You are helping me separate them from those that would interfere. That is all you need to know at this point."

"As you say," Minaka responded. "I'll contact you if I require any advice on how to proceed. You as the true Game Master always have final say."

"Even I am not worthy of that title," Shakkin responded. "It belongs to the man I owe the debt."

With that the man Minaka had come to know as Shakkin closed the connection from his side. Minaka sighed. Shakkin had appeared only a few months ago. At the time Shakkin had appeared Minaka had only been able to revive the first nine Sekirei, with the number 9 only being revived a few short days before hand.

After arriving Shakkin had made a deal with him. He would provide Minaka with access codes, growth formula, DNA altering devices, and warnings about potential threats, in exchange however Shakkin would be able to make any changes that he wanted and was the true leader of the Sekirei plan. Overall it had been a very successful business deal. Shakkin let Minaka run the day to day operation and didn't interfere much, at least until now.

Minaka pressed a button on his desk. The paging system to Sahashi Takami's office turned on. "Dear could you send in Mayuri please? He wants a job and I want to see what his qualifications are personally. Oh and inform security that if they happen to see a black cat they are to kill it on site."

"You afraid of bad luck?" His former lover asked.

"A mysterious stranger informed me that black cats would be extremely unlucky in the coming months." Minaka responded playing the blathering fool.

"Fine," She responded. "Anything else?"

"Not as of right now." Minaka responded smiling to himself.

Minaka allowed himself a manic grin. 'The real game is about to begin.'

The door to his office opened. A man with black and with face paint walked in the door.

'Certainly not even trying to blend in are we?' Minaka thought to himself his grin widening.

"Have a seat Mayuri and we can get started." Minaka said simply.

'The game really is about to start.' He couldn't help think as Mayuri spun lies about his former profession.

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 finally done! The longest Chapter yet at over 9000 words for just the story alone. Now some notes that should probably be mentioned. I will eventually deviate from the main Sekirei story line because even making some of the Sekirei capable of matching a Captain would still leave the hostile Sekirei outnumbered by the number of Captains and non-hostile Sekirei. I will still follow it to a point but I will probably stop following it after the 3****rd**** stage. **

**How'd you all feel about Ichigo winging Matsu? Being such a pervert I couldn't resist putting her with Ichigo just for the possible situations with her fellow pervert Kon. *Evil Glint* She could have done just as well with Uryū but I thought the possibilities for Kon and Ichigo would be greater.**

**Now I had mixed feelings about the scene involving Rukia and Orihime. I wanted to give a viable reason as to why Rukia would not be getting together with Renji in this story. I know it sounded harsh on Renji but I didn't know how to write a more believable scene in which she would say that she wasn't interested in Renji like that. Even so I will give Renji a girl to help him move on. (This does not mean it will be a Sekirei) **

**Not every Captain will be getting a Sekirei. Some will be interacting with the various Sekirei but won't become Ashikabi. There are simply not enough Sekirei freed up to give everyone one that would fit their personalities, unless I added OC's. The only current OC's I plan on adding in the future will neither be Ashikabi or Sekirei.**

**As for the poll for Kazehana. I will probably take it down beginning of next week (May 5****th**** 2014) and put up the one for Kagari soon after. So far these are the only polls I have in mind for this story. If I need others I will put them up. If you haven't voted for Kazehana yet you have until the given date to vote. The current standings are as follows: **

**20 Ichigo**

**10 Shunsui**

**5 Byakuya**

**3 Tōshirō**

**3 Uryū**

**1 Renji**

**1 Chad**

**As always thanks for reading. Please review. John Hinde saying goodnight.**


	5. Chapter 5: N,S,E,W and Dead Bodies

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone out there! I'm back. Now I have good news and bad news. I'm a bad news first type of person so I regret to inform you all that my updates and new chapters will be coming out slower. From now on I'll try to post a chapter a week. This comes about due to studying, finals, and other miscellaneous items that pop up. That said on the brighter side of things I have to say this because of the longer delay this will provide longer and more well thought out chapters than before.**

**As for commenting here it goes:**

**The One True Slacker: I agree. Taking out Kenpachi would be a difficult task for any one person. (On an unrelated note I just read a few of the latest issues of Bleach and all I have to say is this. Ichigo run like fucking hell. Kenpachi will be after you with Nozarashi.)**

**Arrankor: Thanks for the compliment on the Orihime Rukia bit. I was a little nervous about how it would be received. I also like Ichigo's method of not worrying about who is stronger until he has too. I will say this, in future Bleach stories of mine the pairings won't always be the same. For example in one Orihime may be with Ichigo, while in the next it could be Rukia, or both could be with him, or neither. It all depends on the story.**

**Grinja: Well I sent you a PM saying why I disagreed with a few of your points since the entire message would have been to long for this manner, but for you others I'll give a brief explanation of myself. On the count of Ichigo's constant cursing I needed to show him at odds with Miya and breaking her rules was the easiest way to do so and cursing was the only one that would have worked at the time. As for just taking the abuse he is still a single day into his stay at Izumo Inn. He needs time to learn how everyone interacts and how he fits into the picture. (Think about your first days at a new school or at a new job. You don't just go in and start being a bad $$ you ease your way into it.) As for Soul Society being against the bonding I disagree. Soul Society is supposed to protect the flow of souls. Not prevent the bonding of one soul to another. **

**Alright I will quickly announce 2 items that need to be brought to the attention of the reader. The poll for Kazehana's Ashikabi is now over. I will announce the top three:**

**In third place: Byakuya Kuchiki with 9 votes**

**In second place: Shunsui Kyōraku with 13 votes**

**In first place: Ichigo Kurosaki with 28 votes and 45% overall**

**Now since Shunsui and Ichigo are within 20 votes of each other I reserve the right to choose between them. I will not say which one will get her but it will be revealed not in this chapter, but probably the next one. Why do I do this? Because it is no fun be told everything in a story. If the reader knew everything that was going to happen it would be boring and nobody would read it.**

**The second item is that the new poll has been posted. It will determine Kagari/Homura's future Ashikabi. To vote go under my profile and at the top right there is a button that will allow registered members to vote. This poll will remain open for an as of yet undetermined amount of time.**

**Finally let's get to the meat of the story, but first: I own nothing in these stories except for any original characters which as of right now consist of Shakkin. If asked politely I will probably give permission to use him.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uryū awoke lying on his back staring at the ceiling of his rented apartment. His head felt like it was being split in two by an axe. Putting his hand to his head to try and dull the pain did little in terms of granting him the relief he needed. Bringing his hand away Uryū half expected to see blood dripping from his fingertips. None was there.

'What happened?' Uryū thought trying to think back to last night. His memories of the night before were sluggish and jumbled, like a jigsaw puzzle.

Sitting up slowly, Uryū saw that he was lying on several shards of safety glass. Looking down at himself he almost passed out again at the sight of the blood staining his shirt. It wasn't the blood, he had seen enough of both his own and others in his previous fights, it was the thought of how long it would take to get the stains out of his favorite Quincy uniform.

A slight breeze brushed his face as he looked out the shattered window. 'That's right,' Uryū thought to himself. 'A girl crashed into the room but what happened after that?'

"Oh you're up." A voice sang from the kitchen. Uryū turned to the voice and felt himself fall back again from the force of the blood gushing out his nose. In the doorway to the kitchen stood a girl with long dark brown hair with a ponytail on one side. The only article of clothing in site was a single white lacy bra.

"What's the matter?" The voice cooed.

"Und-underwear," Uryū managed to strangle out while staring everywhere but at her. "Please put some on."

"What do you mean?" Her voice asked. 'Her name is Uzume,' Uryū remembered. "I thought that this would be good enough."

"Please," Uryū begged clutching his nose desperately to keep whatever remained of his vital fluid in his body. His voice sounded nasally as a result. "Humor me."

"Alright," Uzume responded walking to Uryū's bedroom. "Just try to stay conscious this time. I want to thank you properly and I can't do that if you aren't awake."

She closed the door behind her. Uryū took a deep breath and tried to stabilize his heart beat to a more acceptable speed. Slowly getting to his feet Uryū crossed the distance to his window and looked out. The view was nothing special but it still allowed him to see a dingy night club across the street that looked like it could be labeled condemned any day.

"Is this better?" Uzume asked from behind Uryū. Being cautious Uryū turned around slowly with his hand still clutching his nose.

He was glad he had taken the precaution. Instead of wearing the white outfit she had when she had burst into his room last night she was wearing the top for his spare Quincy uniform. The top buttons were left undone revealing a large portion of her cleavage. The shirt was just long enough to cover the necessities. Uryū quickly clamped down on his nose as he felt the blood rush to his heads.

"Couldn't you have put on some pants?" Uryū asked his voice nasally.

"They didn't fit," Uzume said simply. "Of course if you wanted me to wear your boxers…"

"No," Uryū responded quickly shaking his head. "Please don't. Why didn't you put on that outfit you had on last night?"

"It was dirty," Uzume said shrugging. "So I put it in the wash. I could put it on but it would be soaking wet."

The blood pressure seemed to double as it increased it's efforts to escape from Uryū's nose.

A knock on the door saved Uryū from having to answer. Before Uryū could get up Uzume was at the door.

"Wait a minu-" Uryū tried to warn Uzume, but she opened the door interrupting him. A short wizened old woman in a simple flower print dress.

"What is this?" She asked in a monotone.

"Mrs. Kanjō," Uryū said standing swiftly, the blood on his shirt forgotten. "I can explain this."

"Let's hear it." Mrs. Kanjō requested her voice flat.

Uryū hesitated. 'I can't tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe me. I'm not sure if I would in her place.'

"Uryū took care of me last night," Uzume said speaking up. "I was drunk and he let me stay here. He even helped me get undressed."

Uryū could only make sputtering noises as he tried to protest.

"That by itself is enough to evict you," Mrs. Kanjō stated emotionless. "But with the addition of the broken window it makes your deposit void. You have until tomorrow morning to move out."

Uryū sighed. Her mind was made up. He had talked to a few of the neighbors the day before and they all agreed that, while Mrs. Kanjō was a fair lady, once she said something no force in heaven or hell could make her change her mind.

"I don't have very much in terms of baggage. I'll be out before noon." Uryū responded as Mrs. Kanjō closed the door.

"I'm sorry," Uzume said turning to Uryū. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's fine," Uryū said walking to his bedroom. He grabbed his bag from under his bed and started to take the clothes from his dresser and place them into his bag neatly. He purposely left out a change of clothes. "I'll just ask a few of my friends in the city if I can stay at their place."

"You could stay at my place." Uzume responded. "It's the least I can do for your kindness."

"Wouldn't want to intrude." Uryū responded simply.

"Don't worry," Uzume said sitting uncomfortably close beside him. "We have three floors. The second floor has three rooms. The top floor has four and only one of them is being used. I'm sure that you could take one of the extra," Uzume paused for a brief moment. "Or you could sleep in my room."

"That seems a little inappropriate." Uryū said suddenly aware that they were alone in his room. He pulled at the collar of his outfit uncomfortably. He turned his head away to look at an inconsequential corner of the ceiling. "Shouldn't a girl such as yourself be more careful about men?"

"I'm not exactly a normal girl." Uzume said so softly Uryū had to strain to hear it. "You should know that about me."

"What do you mean I should know that about you?" Uryū asked turning to Uzume, only to be met by her lips.

Light filled the room as for once in Uryū's life his mind went blank. Pure white wings shaped like folds of silk flowed out of her back. Uzume's lips felt soft Uryū as she slowly deepened the kiss. Her tongue invaded the still reeling Uryū's mouth. With an effort Uryū managed to gently disentangle himself from the girl.

"Fuck," Uryū said. Normally Uryū would never curse. He took pride in being cool and calm while others, such as Ichigo, rushed around without thinking things through. However the situation with Uzume had thrown him down the proverbial rabbit hole and it seemed to sum up his lack of thoughts in a single word.

"Why'd you stop?" Uzume asked softly. "I liked it and I know you liked it."

Uryū didn't think he could get any redder at this point. "It just isn't proper for a young girl to be kissing a guy she just met alone in his bedroom."

"I don't mind," Uzume responded smiling at his discomfort. "But as my Ashikabi I will respect your wishes this time."

"So I'm an Ashikabi," Uryū responded shaking his head. "At least Chad won't be alone."

"Do you mean Sado?" Uzume asked a frown creasing her forehead.

"Yeah," Uryū said suddenly suspicious. "He's a good friend of mine."

"He's staying where I live," Uzume responded smiling. "He and his friend Ichigo moved in not last night but the night before. Then last night a kid named Tōshirō moved in as well. Do you know him?"

"Damn it," Uryū muttered to himself. "If they are involved this is really going to turn into a mess."

"What are you talking about?" Uzume asked picking up on his discomfort. "Who are they?"

"Nobody you need to worry about," Uryū responded giving her what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Of all of them Tōshirō is probably one I would mind the least."

"But who are they?" Uzume prodded. "You talk as if they belong to an organization."

"They work for a rival company," Uryū said the half-truth rolling off his tongue. He didn't feel right about lying to her but they needed to keep questions to a minimum for the time being and the old saying went that, 'Three people can keep a secret, if two of them are dead'. "But occasionally due to circumstances we must work together."

"What do you work in?" Uzume asked.

"Fashion." Uryū responded. "I design clothes."

"Wow," Uzume responded. "You know I make costumes as a hobby of mine."

"Really?" Uryū responded genuinely interested. The last Quincy had a real interest in clothes and once he graduated from college he was planning on going into the fashion industry.

"Yeah," Uzume said nodding. "I could show you them they are at my place."

"I do need a place to stay," Uryū said rationalizing his decision to follow her to her place. "Let me finish packing and we'll leave."

"I can't wait." Uzume said smiling.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'This is starting to piss me off.' Ichigo thought sitting down on the couch in the living room of Izumo Inn. The entire night he had been kept awake by the killing intent Miya had been leaking. 'Why is she so mad anyway? She caught Matsu with my boxers on her head and she wasn't half as mad. So why is she mad about a single kiss?'

Even after morning had come the killing intent had only lessened to what it was when she had caught Matsu wearing his underwear. At breakfast Matsu had come down and introduced herself to everyone properly. She explained that she was hiding from MBI and explained that she was Sekirei number 2. She went on to explain the four factions that seemed to be appearing. Higa Izumi of the East, Hayato Mikogami of the South, Sanada Nishi of the West, and Hannya of the North.

Miya's only contribution to the conversation was explaining why Uzume had covered Musubi's mouth when they first met was because they were not allowed to tell people not aware of what was going on and they couldn't be sure if Ichigo knew or not without giving themselves away. She also explained that her husband had worked for MBI and that was how she knew about the Sekirei plan.

Every time Matsu or Ichigo had looked at Miya she coolly ignored them both. No food was served to either of the pair. After the not so filling breakfast Ichigo had walked out to the living room where he found himself now.

"Ichigo," Miya's voice said over his shoulder. A chill went up Ichigo's spine at the tone. In that single word stood condescension. He had gotten used to it from some people such as a few teachers and a few cops, but Miya had always treated him fairly and until now she hadn't had that note in her voice. Even when she was mad. "Kindly do the dishes."

"Only if you tell me why you are so angry with me," Ichigo responded looking at her coolly. Her face was impassive. "I can't help you if you won't tell me the problem."

"As a member of this house even if you do pay rent you have to help around the house." Miya said. The Hannya mask said floating behind her back.

**"Let's try it King,"** Shiro said from inside Ichigo's soul. **"This bitch has been grating at me the entire time. Let's show her some real killing intent."**

For once Ichigo agreed with his inner Hollow. After having seen Miya use her Hannya mask the idea had slowly formed in his mind but didn't really want to use it against Miya. She had been nice to him, minus the few times he cussed, but otherwise she was kind and caring to all those around her. Now however she was putting killing intent toward him that had no reason for being there.

Ichigo felt like he was on a tight rope with sharp swords below him as he let a thin trickle of Shiro's killing intent through. A small distortion formed above his left shoulder. Slowly the image of his Hollow mask revealed itself. Miya started when she saw the mask form giving Ichigo the opportunity to speak.

"Miya," Ichigo said calmly. His voice thankfully hadn't taken on the warped sound that accompanied the actual mask forming over his face. He had been worried about that. "Ever since last night you have been angry at me. I don't know why. You caught Matsu kissing me. First she kissed me not the other way around. Second if even half of what I've heard is true she was reacting to me. From what I understand once a Sekirei reacts it is virtually impossible to stop her short of physically tying her down."

With each word Miya's killing intent lessened until it was all but gone. Miya sighed. She didn't look mad. She didn't look sad. If Ichigo had to place an emotion to her it would be regretful.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Miya said simply her mask disappearing. Ichigo let his slip away as well, ignoring the complaining coming from his tenant. "I may have acted a little childishly. I will also apologize to Matsu. It would be unfair of me to charge you for Matsu's room as well as your own when she has been living here for so long. You will just have to pay for your own. As for meals you still did break the rules of the inn, but I may have been a bit harsh in how many meals you would miss. Instead of missing all meals here you will only miss one."

"Thank you Miya," Ichigo thanked her. "I want you to be a friend of mine."

"I want to be your friend as well Ichigo." Miya responded a genuine smile coming to her lips. A small blush appearing on her cheeks. "But that said if you break the rules I won't hesitate to punish you."

Ichigo smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Now would you kindly do the dishes?" Miya asked the condescension was completely gone from her voice. "I have to find Matsu and apologize to her as well."

"Alright," Ichigo said slowly standing not noticing his phone falling out of his pocket. He would come to regret it.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes that were neatly stacked near the sink. Diving right into his work it went by quickly. A ringing noise sounded from the living room.

Ichigo called from the kitchen, "Could somebody get that?"

He heard a shuffling noise followed by Musubi's voice, "Hello?"

Ichigo kept rinsing the plate he was working on.

"Ichigo is busy cleaning plates," He heard Musubi say. A dark feeling crossed over Ichigo. "I'm Musubi. Chad's Seki..tary." Ichigo flinched at the clumsy save. Quickly finishing the plate Ichigo went to dry his hands on a nearby towel. A new voice filtered through the air.

"Musubi please give me the phone." Miya's voice came floating out. "Who may I ask is calling?" A short pause came from the living room. "Ichigo, it's your dad."

Ichigo's blood ran cold as he quickly dried his hands on his pants as he walked into the living room as quickly as he could.

"Thanks Miya," Ichigo said taking the phone from the woman. He quickly put it to his ear. "Hey Goat-Chin."

"ICHIGO!" The strength of his father's voice physically pushed his ear away from the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo shouted back. "Why'd you do that?"

"You've been gone for a few days and I never even got a call from you to make sure you were alright." Isshin said from the other end of the line. "I was worried."

"I can take care of myself." Ichigo responded. "You didn't have to worry."

"It's a parent's job to worry," Isshin responded. "Besides without me there who is keeping my son's reflexes sharp?"

Ichigo watched as Tōshirō walked into the room. Kuu was riding on the short Captains back. Rangiku stumbled in behind them all. A bottle of half empty sake clutched in her hand. A flush shone brightly on her cheeks.

"Tōshirō is here," Ichigo responded to answer his father's question. "He's keeping me on my toes."

"The only thing he does is nap," Isshin said. Ichigo could all but see him waving off his concern. "He gets his paper work done early just so he can go take naps. You'll never stay in peak condition with only him around. Who was it that was on the phone before you? Has my son finally become a man?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo yelled into the phone. "It's not like that. She's the Landlady."

"Well then you must be doing something wrong." Isshin declared. "I'll be there in three days to explain the birds and the bees to my little Ichigo. Karin we are going to visit Ichigo. Invite Urahara along if he wants. He's been moping about complaining that there is nothing to do since everybody left."

"No dad you don't have to do that," Ichigo said frantically.

"Ask the Landlady if she has rooms for five extra people for a week or so." Isshin responded. "Tatsuki got back from her trip to Spain and she wants to tell you all about it, so she'll probably jump at the chance to come too."

"Dad you don't have to come," Ichigo pleaded. Tōshirō's face whitened. He quickly grabbed the phone from Ichigo's grasp.

"Sir you really don't have to come here." Tōshirō said frantically. Ichigo raised his eyebrow as much at the 'Sir' as at how Tōshirō was acting. "I promise that I'll randomly attack Ichigo, just don't come."

Tōshirō paused no doubt listening to his response. He then responded, "No, please don't tell Karin I'm here. Wait don't hang up."

Tōshirō made a sour face as he took the phone from his ear. Tōshirō turned to Ichigo.

"You do realize that at the very least we are going to have change our names and fake our deaths." Tōshirō told Ichigo seriously.

"I'll go by Hogo-sha." Ichigo said quickly planning. "You can be Dare Mo."

"Deal," Tōshirō said quickly. "Now we just need somewhere to hide out for the next century or so."

"Captain you can't do that," Rangiku said. "If you do that think of all the paperwork that will pile up."

"Damn it," Tōshirō cursed. "Your right. Ichigo is there any chance Karin won't kill me?"

"You know Karin," Ichigo responded sighing. "After you disappeared last time she walked around the house and snapped at everyone. She put my dad through a brick wall a few times."

"You make it sound like your family coming over is a bad thing." Miya said an amused smile on her face.

"It's bad," Was all Ichigo could reply. 'With the amount of females in this place he might be worse than even Kon. Where is he anyway?'

"I may have to have a few impromptu 'sparring' sessions while he is here." Ichigo told Miya.

"Ichigo violence is not tolerated in this house." Miya warned.

"I know but my dad doesn't see things like that." Ichigo said sighing. "And my little sister is probably going to murder Tōshirō, so we may need a place to bury his body. I'm going to go for a walk to try and find a spot to hide the body."

Leaving the group Ichigo made his way upstairs. Passing by Matsu's door he heard a perverted giggle come from the other side. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Hey, Matsu have you seen Kon?" Ichigo asked. After Miya had left the night before Ichigo and Kon had agreed that his cover was blown to hell, so before going to breakfast he had asked Matsu to not tell anybody about Kon. She had agreed as long as she could study what made Kon work. Ichigo wasn't too worried about her finding anything. She was a genius but she seemed to have a harder time when it came to biology rather than technology.

"He's in here." Matsu's voice came. Ichigo entered the hidden room. The room was dark. The only light came from various computer monitors. Across one Ichigo saw the words, 'Who is Kisuke Kuchiki.'

Kon was sitting in a small chair. Steam rose from both of the plushy's ears. His eyes were pure white. Ichigo wasn't sure how Kon did that but he didn't really care.

"What have you been doing to him?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who's Urahara?" Matsu asked in return.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked warily.

"I searched everywhere for a man named Kisuke Kuchiki." Matsu responded. "Not even a birth certificate. Then I searched for the individual names of Kuchiki and Kisuke. Two people popped up. A Rukia Kuchiki is first on an obscure record from your high school. She was added half way through the year and disappeared. She keeps appearing and disappearing randomly. Kisuke Urahara was much harder to find, but after asking Kon nicely he revealed the real name. The only record that has his name is on a shop deed. Exactly who is Kisuke Urahara?"

"You'll get your chance to meet him." Ichigo promised. "He and my dad are going to be here in a few days."

"Really?" Matsu said grinning. "I have so many questions to ask him. How was he able to keep his name off any records? It's almost like he doesn't even exist."

"I need to talk to Kon for a moment." Ichigo said simply.

"Why?" Matsu asked.

"I just want him to know that I'm going to be meditating for a while and to not let anybody disturb me." Ichigo responded.

"I'll be sure to tell him when he is more coherent." Matsu said grinning. "Why don't you stay for some experiments?"

"I've got things to do." Ichigo responded leaving the room.

Ichigo quickly made his way to his room and closed the door behind him. Looking around to confirm to himself that he was alone Ichigo sat down with his back against the wall. Carefully arranging himself so his back was well supported Ichigo grabbed his substitute badge and pressed it to his chest. Ichigo in full Shinigami attire burst from his body which slumped against the wall. It looked like Ichigo had intended it to look. To the casual observer it would appear like he was in a deep meditation.

Acting quickly Ichigo swung the large cleaver like sword off his back. Zangetsu was just as large as ever. A slight gleam ran off the blade.

**"I'm not happy about this plan." **Zangetsu said dissatisfaction lacing his words like poison.

"We went over this last night," Ichigo debated with his internal sword. "We know that Minaka wants us to fight. Matsu gave us information on the four potential enemies that we know nothing about. Since Yoruichi is looking around MBI headquarters we need somebody to gain information on them. Since Chad is visible, Tōshirō can't ever get away with Kuu hanging onto his arms, and Rangiku would just skip out and meet Shunsui somewhere to drink with him. That leaves me."

**"You can't control your spirit pressure,"** Zangetsu pointed out. **"And Kenpachi is roaming around."**

Ichigo opened the window to the room and looked outside quickly. Nobody was outside. Quickly using a Flash Step Ichigo was on a roof across the street.

"There is that," Ichigo murmured. "But if what we felt last night was really him he found somebody else to take on for the time being."

**"Still doesn't mean he won't come after you." **Zangetsu pointed out.

"I know but we either take this risk or we won't have enough information to act when we need to." Ichigo responded. "Besides, both Yachiru and Kenpachi have the worst sense of direction in existence."

**"Just be careful,"** Zangetsu responded sagely. **"And we only need to investigate the East, South, and West."**

"Why not the North," Ichigo inquired.

**"Think about it,"** Zangetsu responded. **"Hannya of the North. Who else could fit that description?"**

"I guess you got me there." Ichigo said sighing. "Let's get going we got people to spy on."

With that Ichigo Flash Stepped off to the West.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

With Kenpachi in MBI headquarters

Kenpachi roamed the hallways of the MBI building. Yachiru was as always hanging onto his back. The humans had been kind enough to give him an entire floor to himself. It might have had something to do with threatening that guy Minaka. The memory of him dangling Minaka off the top of the building by a single leg brought a smile to his lips.

Suddenly Kenpachi felt a familiar spirit pressure wash over his body. A sadistic grin crossed his face quickly. 'Ichigo IS in the city. I was beginning to wonder. I would go after him but I need to be at full strength if I'm going to take an arm or leg from him.'

Opening a doorway Kenpachi stepped into the pool area reserved for himself and Karasuba. He had just come back from a round against the gray haired woman and he needed a shower which were only available in a branch of from the pool area. Blood dripped down both arms and legs. A new scar across his chest throbbed in ecstasy. Kenpachi grinned manically. She was getting better. If he had been just a few seconds slower she may have sliced him in two. That said however Kenpachi was getting better and faster too. Karasuba would have a few new scars to match his own.

A gray head barely poked itself out of the water. Kenpachi shook his head as the door closed behind him. 'How'd she beat me back here? I saw her go in the other direction.'

The head turned from toward them at the sound of the door closing. The thought that it could be Karasuba passed from Kenpachi's mind as he looked at the woman in the pool. Her hair was shorter and jaggedly cut. A blue swimming suit covered her breasts.

"You're Haihane right?" Kenpachi asked recognizing the girl as one who followed Karasuba around.

"Yes," Haihane responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Kenpachi responded walking toward the male shower room. "What are you doing here?"

"Karasuba invited me and Benitsubasa here." Haihane responded.

Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's shoulders as he reached the showers. "I don't suppose you are stronger than Karasuba?" Kenpachi asked slightly hoping she said yes so he could have a small amount of fun before taking a shower.

"Not really," Haihane responded shrugging from the pool. "I'm good but not that good. Who are you again?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki," Kenpachi responded walking into the showers.

Quickly undressing Kenpachi was in the shower in a matter of moments. Washing quickly Kenpachi was thorough in his cleaning of his wounds. The slight pain sent jolts of joy through his system, but the main reason he was thorough was because if he wasn't then they could become infected and if that happened he couldn't fight.

Stepping out he was dressed in his Captains coat in a matter of moments. Stepping out of the shower he saw Karasuba talking with Haihane who had a deep blush on her cheeks. Haihane had changed into her typical outfit of black and her Discipline Squad coat. White wrappings compressed her breasts to her chest. Yachiru quickly bounded up onto Kenpachi's shoulders once again.

"Kenny," Yachiru said grinning. "Suba and Mummy were talking and came up with an idea."

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked arriving at the small group. Haihane blushed a deep red.

"We were discussing her becoming your Sekirei." Karasuba responded. "She would make an excellent fit if I say so myself."

"She's weak," Kenpachi said dismissing the idea. "I can't fight weak people. They break too easily."

"Do you know what being an Ashikabi physically does?" Karasuba asked.

"Not really," Kenpachi admitted. "All I really care about is getting to fight strong opponents like you." A flicker of emotion crossed Karasuba's eyes but was gone before Kenpachi could identify it.

"When an Ashikabi Wings a Sekirei they get stronger." Karasuba said a soft grin on her face. "And the stronger you get the stronger your Sekirei get."

Kenpachi grinned manically. He looked at Haihane. A furious blush covered her face. "Do you want to help me get stronger?"

Haihane tried to stutter out a few words. Her blush was a bright red.

"Is that a yes?" Kenpachi asked grinning wider. Squatting down so he was

"Shut up," Haihane said angrily. She abruptly took a step forward and placed her lips on Kenpachi's. A bright light filled the room. Much like with Karasuba Kenpachi's mind went blank. Blue wings sprouted from her back.

Kenpachi pulled away first. Haihane looked slightly disappointed that he pulled away, but didn't say anything.

He had been paying attention close attention to his power through the Winging. He was surprised that his power had indeed increased. Not by much but enough to say he could have beaten himself before the second winging.

Kenpachi grinned manically. "Do you have any records on an Ichigo Kurosaki becoming an Ashikabi?"

"We have reports of a few unknown Ashikabi." Karasuba responded. "Why?"

"If I'm lucky," Kenpachi said moistening his lips. "Then he has a Sekirei or two and when I fight him it will be just that much more."

"Is he really that powerful?" Karasuba asked her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as well.

"Last time we fought in earnest he put me in the Medical Division in critical condition." Kenpachi said grinning manically. "I can count the people who have done that on a single hand. Now let's see what Haihane can do."

"Kenny kissed another one!" Yachiru shouted gleefully. "What will the others think? Next thing you know you'll kiss No Boobs, not just Suba, or Mummy."

Kenpachi just grinned as he looked at a sweating Haihane. "Let's start."

With that he lunged forward and struck at Haihane.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ichigo sighed as he hopped from building to building back to Izumo Inn. He had spent his entire time searching out information on those that ran three of the cardinal directions. All he had found was rumors and conjecture.

Rumors persisted that Higa of the East was powerful not because of the amount of his Sekirei but because he was an excellent manipulator, who would rather blackmail and use people than help them.

Hayato of the South didn't sound much better. From the few who Ichigo had found that knew him all said similar things. One had mentioned his devotion to the rules of what he had heard Hayato refer to as 'The Game'. Another had said that he was a relatively laid back provided you didn't get in his way. All of them however had referenced his inability to tolerate failure.

Sanada of the West was the only one Ichigo could see working with in the future. While he was violent and as perverted as his father, he still cared about others. It was only him that Ichigo had been able to meet with personally. At he had mistaken him for an unWinged Sekirei. Ichigo didn't dissuade him from the idea.

Ichigo paused on a roof to rest for a moment. It had been a relatively long day of hard work.

"Hey Ichigo," Ichigo heard Yoruichi's gruff cat voice. Ichigo turned to look around and had to suppress yell. Yoruichi in her cat lay huddled next to a nearby vent. Blood pooled about a foot in diameter under her.

"What happened?" Ichigo said squatting down next to the cat-woman. He delicately started to comb over her body looking for the wound.

"I'll be alright." Yoruichi chuckled. "I was careless and a guard the tip of my tail."

"Still he shot your tail," Ichigo responded clenching his fists. "Why is there so much blood?"

"I'm bleeding as much as I would if I had been shot in the corresponding body part while in my Shinigami form." Yoruichi explained. "If I had been shot in the foot I would be bleeding as much as if your foot was shot."

"But you don't have a tail." Ichigo responded.

"The body compensates," Yoruichi said simply. "Does it really matter at this point?"

"Well do you want me to bring you to Orihime or anything?" Ichigo asked worried.

"No," Yoruichi said simply. "I'll be fine to move in a few minutes when the blood clots."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"It's really stupid," Yoruichi responded chuckling slightly. "I managed to get in without alerting any guards but when I tried to play the hungry cat trick to get a security guard to leave her post she shot at me instead. It wasn't until I heard the click of the safety on the gun that I realized I had been made and tried to Flash Step out of there. As fast as I am in this form even I can't out run a bullet while like this. I misjudged the dodge by just a fraction of a millimeter and she caught a small bit of my tail. It'll regrow in time but for now I have an embarrassing bald spot on my tail. I was going to go to Orihime but I had to rest here for a moment."

"But if it only nicked then that makes even less sense as to why there is so much blood." Ichigo responded.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi said softly. "I used to lead the 2nd Division. We were in charge of several things. We were assassins, police, prison guards, and messengers. While working police aspects of the jobs we had to learn how to look at a crime scene. There was one while I was still young that comes to mind. A sociopath had snuck into Seireitei. He killed an unranked Shinigami. When we investigated the scene it looked as if 20 Kenpachis had been let loose on a single man. I'll spare you the gruesome details but I was sure that there had to be more victims based on the blood. A small amount of blood can look like a lot."

"Yoruichi," Ichigo said softly. "I worked at my dad's clinic. I know how blood works. You have lost a lot of it."

"Tch." Yoruichi grunted in pain as Ichigo found the spot she had been hit. It was a part of her thigh. The wound wasn't too deep and it was a straight through shot. Ichigo willed the wrappings off of Zangetsu. Using a small amount he tightly wrapped her leg. She would have lived even without Ichigo's intervention but she would have had to take more frequent stops as she headed to Orihime to get healed.

"I look ridiculous." Yoruichi said growling.

"It was either I wrap you up here or I carry you to Orihime myself." Ichigo offered.

"I could always turn into my real form," Yoruichi pointed out.

"A naked woman who my guess is from looking at that leg can't put much weight on it hopping through the streets," Ichigo intoned. "That makes perfect sense."

"They wouldn't be able to see me." Yoruichi countered.

"Not normal humans no." Ichigo admitted. "But what about Ashikabi and Sekirei wandering around?"

"You have a point," Yoruichi conceded. "Well that witty banter lasted long enough for me to catch my breath."

Yoruichi slowly got to her feet.

"I'll see you later Yoruichi." Ichigo told her, deciding to tell her the information he had later. 'She needs to get to Orihime and she's too damn proud to have me carry her there.'

"See you later Ichigo." Yoruichi responded. She performed a slow Flash Step to a neighboring roof. It wasn't the speed normally associated with the Goddess of Flash but working with a bad leg in a cat's body was still impressive.

Ichigo sighed and Flash Stepped away from the roof top. The wind sounded deeply in his ears, blocking any and all other sound. He stopped on a building near Izumo Inn. Ichigo felt a large sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

An ambulance was stationed outside the building. A police vehicle was sitting in front of it. A weeping Miya stood at the entrance as a pair of medics rolled a stretcher out of the building. A police officer stood to one side of Miya rubbing her shoulders. Chad, Rangiku, Tōshirō, and oddly enough Uryū all stood to one side looking conflicted on what to do. The others were nowhere to be seen.

Ducking behind a stairwell so that he was blocked from view by those below him, Ichigo very briefly flared his Spirit Pressure. Ichigo slowly counted to ten and peaked out behind the stairwell. Tōshirō, Chad, Rangiku, and Uryū were looking right at him. Tōshirō was whispering something to Rangiku. Miya was shaking her head as if trying to rid her mind of a ghost. Ichigo saw the police officer draw Miya inside the Inn.

Rangiku quietly walked to a quite area unnoticeable to those inside Izumo Inn. Ichigo saw her make a quick jerking motion with her hand toward her mouth. A second Rangiku stood next to the original. She quickly drew her sword and Ichigo saw her mouth move, yet no sound reached his ears. The Zanpakutō in her grasp turned into a thick fog, which slowly made it's way over to the building and swallowed it.

While Rangiku was screening them from the occupants of the house, Uryū had walked over to one paramedic and was distracting him so he wouldn't drive off. Ichigo quickly Flash Stepped down to the group surrounding the ambulance. A glare was directed at him from Tōshirō.

"I'll explain later." Ichigo sighed as he walked to his body. Quickly entering his body Ichigo flexed to get the stiffness out of his joints. He slowly sat up.

"Why am I in an ambulance?" Ichigo said aloud to catch the paramedics' attention.

Ichigo saw the fog surrounding the Inn start to disperse. Only a single pair of red eyes were at the window. Matsu stared down at Ichigo with a strange face. He saw her sway to either side. He could all but feel the thud when he saw her tip backward.

The two medics suddenly appeared in his vision. Plain looking men with dark hair quickly started asking questions.

"Are you feeling alright? How are you alive? Why did you have no pulse? Why was your body temperature below normal?" Both of the medics talked simultaneously.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said slowly standing.

"Lie back down," One medic commanded.

"We need to take you to the hospital to make sure you are alright." The second medic responded. They both tried to push him back into the ambulance.

"Shiro a little help?" Ichigo asked his inner Hollow.

**"Sure thing King."** Shiro responded. **"After all if you get in trouble then I do too."**

The area around the ambulance was coated in killing intent. A white mask with blood reed markings and pure yellow eyes floated over his back.

"I am perfectly fine." Ichigo intoned. The pair of medics nodded. "I do not need to go to the hospital thus you may go back to saving other lives. Since I have no reason to go to the hospital you won't charge myself or the nice lady that lives here with the cost of an ambulance." One medic opened his mouth to protest. Ichigo doubled the killing intent and the man closed his mouth with an audible click. "You may leave now."

The medics were gone so fast Ichigo half wondered if they had mastered Flash Step. Ichigo hopped the rest of the way out of the ambulance and closed the doors behind him. The ambulance took off with the sound of squealing tires and the smell of burnt rubber. Ichigo let the Hollow Mask fade behind him.

"You going to explain yourself, Kurosaki?" Uryū asked.

"Back off." Ichigo said turning to the Quincy. "I had to do some reconnaissance and I was the only one available to do it."

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked suddenly standing to close to Ichigo for comfort. Her voice was whiney.

"You would have just gone out and found Shunsui and had a drinking contest," Ichigo told her.

"I wouldn't," Rangiku paused for a moment. "Do that right away. Maybe after an hour or two."

"You would have been in a bar in ten minutes." Tōshirō said pointed out.

"Fine," Rangiku said smiling unashamed. "You are probably right."

"As for Chad he isn't invisible to normal humans," Ichigo pointed out. "And Kuu was never away from Tōshirō. As it is I'm surprised she isn't here with you."

"She's inside crying with the rest of the Sekirei over your death." Tōshirō put bluntly. Ichigo felt like Tōshirō had punched him in the stomach. "How are you going to explain all this to them?"

"I'm going to say that I was in a deep meditative state," Ichigo said simply. "I already planted the idea in Matsu's head before I left."

"Why didn't you use Kon?" Chad asked speaking up.

"Matsu is suspicious of Kon and is studying him." Ichigo explained. "If he suddenly disappeared and my body started to act like him how long would the secret last?"

Tōshirō nodded conceding the point.

"Let's go tell everyone you aren't dead." Uryū responded. Walking toward the Inn.

A thought occurred to Ichigo.

"Hey Uryū," Ichigo called. The aforementioned man turned to face Ichigo. "If you're here then that means you got kicked out of your apartment." The blush that appeared on his face was enough to tell Ichigo. "Since it's embarrassing and we seem to attract trouble, I assume that it was a Sekirei that caused you to lose your place. Since you are here then that would most likely mean that the Sekirei lived here before hand, since you would find any excuse to not live under the same house as a Shinigami. The only Sekirei that I know of that was out last night was Uzume. Congratulations on getting the one Sekirei in the entire house that likes to walk around nude."

"You got the pervert." Uryū responded. "Your father is going to have a heart attack when he gets here."

"Who told you that?" Ichigo asked shooting accusing glares at those surrounding him. Everybody with the exception of herself pointed to Rangiku who started whistling very conspicuously. "Thanks Rangiku." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I knew Ichigo couldn't stay mad at me." Rangiku said throwing herself forward. Ichigo found himself buried in her bosom.

Pushing with all his might Ichigo managed to break free.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Ichigo yelled. "YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FOR REAL?!"

Killing intent suddenly appeared behind him. It washed over him in waves.

"Do you think one of you could really kill me now?" Ichigo half pleaded with his group of friends, without turning around. "I think Miya plans on torturing me first."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Miya's voice came from behind him. Turning as slow as humanly possible Ichigo faced the dreaded Hannya of the North in all her fury. A Hannya mask the size of Kenpachi was floating behind her. "How many times must I tell you that obscene language is forbidden in Izumo Inn?"

"I think I just about got it." Ichigo responded hoping to placate her. He figured he was in deep enough without digging it deeper.

"I did not think I needed to inform you," Miya said smiling. "That dying was also forbidden at Izumo Inn, but I will rectify that mistake now. Dying in or around Izumo Inn is expressly forbidden."

"Yes ma-am." Ichigo said simply. Miya's killing intent and Hannya mask disappeared all at once causing Ichigo to blink.

Miya spoke so softly that Ichigo had to strain to hear it and even then he only caught a few words. "…hate…die…me…Takehito…of him..."

"What did you say Miya?" Ichigo asked worried about her.

"Let's go celebrate your miraculous recovery." Miya said spinning away. "How did you do that?"

"I would like to know that as well," The Police Officer responded from the front steps of the Inn. The various Sekirei stood behind him with Kagari. Several of the women had tears in their eyes. Kagari's eyes were red but tear free. Matsu was the only Sekirei not present as she was probably still passed out. "We would have tried life saving measures but your body had absolutely no heart beat."

"Have you heard of that some monks can go into a meditation so deep that they are capable of feigning death?" Ichigo asked warily referencing a phenomenon he had heard about years ago.

"Even they respond to stimuli," The Officer retorted. "I believe one of these young ladies splashed water all over you to try and wake you up."

"My family has a medical history that when we go into real deep meditations or sleeps we can't be disturbed at all. It is called Dormir Profundo." Ichigo responded the Spanish popping into his head. 'I'm not even sure how I know that.'

"Alright," The Officer responded shaking his head. "Not like I can't see the results walking and talking before my very eyes. Be careful and if you feel someone trying to wake you up just do it."

The officer walked to his car and left. Ichigo turned to the Sekirei before him.

"Do I need to re-explain or are you guys good with just hearing it once?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow. Before anything else could happen the Sekirei rushed him. He felt every available part of his body being hugged in some manner. It was over quickly with various people congratulating him on his good health as they walked inside.

"Why aren't you guys as excited to see your friend back from the dead?" Ichigo heard Miya ask Rangiku.

"We knew all along that he was okay." Rangiku said simply.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miya asked a small trickle of killing intent leaking from her. It was not enough to summon the Hannya Mask.

"Ichigo asked us not to reveal it unless he said it was okay." Chad lied stoically. "He is quite embarrassed about it at times."

Miya's killing intent faded as Ichigo was dragged into Izumo Inn. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. For now at least things were nice.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

**Over 7800 words this chapter. Not as long as the last chapter as far as content but I was having a tough time finding a place to cut this chapter unless you guys wanted to slag through a chapter that would end up being almost 16000 words. Alright closing remarks on the chapter time. I have a video game Easter Egg in this chapter I'm looking for a specific one. He/She that gets it first will get an honorable mention in the next chapter. **

**I also had trouble writing Kenpachi's part so that it seemed believable and in character for him. If enough people think I should rewrite that part I will try but I also have to work on the next chapter as well.**

**Now I figure I should also mention at this time that I will be going on vacation on the week of the 19****th ****with a friend who will be moving away back to their country, so more than likely there won't be any new chapters that week because I will be spending my time trying to leave a last good impression. **

**I would like to thank FORGEMaster for PMing me the other day. He gave me a few ideas that I may try out in future Chapters. Currently the chapters are just trying to deal with getting everybody winged and/or set up with someone. **

**I will get more into Shakkin and Minaka once everyone has been winged and set up with someone. As always thanks for reading. Keep the reviews coming. John Hinde**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams of Women

**Author's Note:**

**Well everyone this chapter was originally going to be combined with the last chapter but then I realized that it would get to be way too long. As for the poll it is really close as of writing this author note. The top three are within 1 vote of each other. So if you haven't voted then do so to support your favorite character. Sorry profusely for the late chapter. I was busy moving out of my dorm and studying for finals and a whole lot of other stuff. My trip to California was cut short as a relative of my Girlfriend became suddenly and fatally ill.**

**Comments:**

**Arrankor: I agree I want to see Ichigo fight. It's going to be epic.**

**Telron: I plan on having a lot of fun when he gets there *Evil glint in eye followed by ducking as Ichigo tries to kill John***

**thisisCMpunk: Very well done. It is Bioshock. A good game for those of you who haven't played it but there are really creepy parts to it. I am sorry for the delay. It shouldn't get this bad in the future.**

**The quick disclaimer:**

**I own nothing except for original characters.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'What is this place?' The man thought floating in a sea of nothingness. Looking around him all he could see was pure white.

"Hello?" The man called into the whiteness. His voice echoed all around him.

'At least my ears work.' He thought shaking his head. 'This has to be a dream. Last thing I remember was falling asleep at Izumo Inn and now I am here.'

"Are thou him?" A voice echoed through the empty space. The man looked in every direction he could. Nobody was around him. The voice spoke again. "Who arth thou?"

"I could ask the same of you." The man called out. "Show yourself so I can speak to you face to face."

A distortion in the air formed before the man before the man was finished. The distortion shimmered as if space and time itself were being altered. Slowly the figure of a woman formed. She wore a black dress with a pure white underdress. Brown boots raced up her calves till they nearly met her knees. Black stockings went even higher. Her blond hair flowed in an unnoticeable breeze. Her blue eyes were harsh and demanded respect.

"Who art thou?" She repeated crossing her arms.

The man shook his head. "It is only polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's."

The woman blushed slightly at being called down.

"Well thou wouldst force thy self upon me." The woman responded adamantly. "Tell me who thou are so that I may find thou."

"You still haven't given me your name." The man pointed out.

The woman glared daggers at the man. An arm shot out to one side. A ball of water formed in the air. Before the man could react it was shooting at him. Using all his speed he dodged the projectile and appeared behind the woman.

"You need to be faster if you want to catch me." The man said simply looking at the woman.

The woman turned another ball of water already formed swirling between her hands.

"WATER ARROWS!" The woman yelled. Hundreds of balls of water shot from the single ball in her hands.

The man tried to duck and weave his way through trying to get as close as he could but even so his shirt ripped in several places and he was forced back.

'Damn,' The man thought. 'She's good.'

The projectiles stopped flying toward him.

"Is that all thou hast?" The woman asked cocking an eyebrow at the man. "Then this will be easier than I thought."

The man sighed. "I'm afraid this will have to wait until we wake up." The man said amused.

"What dost thou mean?" The woman replied a frown creasing her eye line.

"We are sleeping," The man responded. Something seemed to jerk at his gut. "The last thing I remember was falling asleep."

"Thou lies," The woman spoke angrily, though a small hitch in her voice told the man she wasn't entirely sure. "Tis not possible."

"There are weirder things," The man said. The jerking came again. Harder and more insistent. "I think someone is trying to wake me up."

"I will find you," The woman vowed. "And destroy you."

"Before I go I have one question," The man asked resisting the tugging. "Why would you destroy someone who has done you no harm other than exist till this point?" The woman opened her mouth to respond, but the man held up a hand signaling her to be silent for a short time more. "Just food for thought. By the way my name is-"

He was jerked out of the dream before he could tell the woman his name.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ichigo awoke with a start. His head pounding at his skull. Ichigo winced as the pain became more pronounced. He became innately aware of arms lying on his chest, leg, and left arm which felt strangely numb. Ichigo closed his eyes and groaned.

'If Miya sees this she will kill me.' Ichigo thought dismayed.

Ichigo not wanting to alert Miya quietly started to disentangle the arms. He gently picked up the one on his chest and moved it to the left side. He felt Matsu shuffle in her sleep but there was no other response. He did the same thing with the hand gripping his left thigh. A little too high for Ichigo's comfort.

Ichigo sighed slowly in relief. 'Half done,' Ichigo thought as he slowly reached for the two arms on his right side and froze.

Ichigo started to redo his math and kept coming up with four. 'One arm on my chest, plus one hand on my left leg, plus two gripping my right arm. Four hands, two arms and hands a person. Two people.' Ichigo slowly turned his head to his left fearing what he might find. Instead of Matsu as Ichigo had initially thought, Miya herself was sleeping quite soundly in her regular outfit. Alcohol was heavy on her clothing as if she had bathed in booze. Her long purple hair somehow flowed down her back as usual despite her sleeping on her side.

Ichigo could barely contain the shout that wanted to burst forth from his lips. A slight trickle of blood ran down his nose. What kept him from shouting was what Miya would do when she woke up. It was going to be bad either way, but if he could just get out of the room without waking the two tenets up then he could approach Miya later and talk with her about it instead of doing it where anybody could hear. Thinking of the other tenet Ichigo turned his head the other way and confusion swept through him. A woman with long dark purple hair in contrast to Miya's lighter shade. The smell of alcohol rolled off her in waves Ichigo had only ever smelled coming from the time Rangiku had gotten extremely drunk at a Tōshirō's birthday party and had tried to kiss everybody there, including Ichigo.

From the little Ichigo could see that was uncovered by the blanket atop the three of them she wasn't wearing much clothes. As carefully as he could Ichigo began to move the unknown woman's hands away. It felt like tearing a vice off but Ichigo very carefully disentangled himself.

Ichigo slowly began to slink out from under the blanket without disturbing the two women. Whenever one would stir Ichigo would freeze up immediately and wait for them to get back into a deeper sleep. All told it took Ichigo fifteen minutes to escape from their clutches, yet with his first step he almost ruined his new found freedom.

With his first step Ichigo's foot landed on something extremely soft and slippery. Looking down Ichigo almost had a heart attack. Not an inch (2.54 cm) away from his foot, Matsu slept. Her arm was slung across the unknown woman as if searching for what lay beyond her. The bottom of her pink pajamas was the only article of clothing sticking out from under the blanket. Ichigo quickly stepped away.

'This day is going to kill me,' Ichigo thought quickly grabbing some clothes and getting dressed. He tossed his mind back to the previous night. Miya had proposed a party to celebrate Ichigo's good health. Rangiku had immediately jumped on board with the idea and had used it as an excuse to start a drinking party. When Ichigo had gone to bed Miya, Rangiku, Uzume, and Matsu were still drinking hard and fast. He had thought he heard a knock at the door but had dismissed it.

Evidently it was this unknown lady currently sleeping in his room. Ichigo sighed and turned to leave the room, but before he left something caught his eye. Kon was tied to a table with a gag in his mouth. Faint snoring noises drifted from his position. 'Matsu must have gagged him last night before she went to sleep.'

Ichigo sighed as he squatted down next to the stuffed lion and put his hands on the bindings. With a sharp tug the rope snapped like twigs. As quickly and quietly as he could manage Ichigo caught the stuffed animal and laid him underneath the table.

The slight bleeding over of Ichigo's Shinigami powers sometimes came in handy. Urahara had always implied that someday he would be able to even use Flash Step while in his human form. From what he had seen of Yoruichi, Ichigo didn't doubt it.

Ichigo silently slipped out of the room. The hallway was deserted. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to tell Miya but whatever it was it would have to be good.

Ichigo made his way down stairs and into the kitchen.

Uryū, Chad, and Kagari were the only ones seated at the table. Uryū and Kagari were silently reading a section of the paper. Chad was sipping at a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said calmly sitting down. "How are you guys?"

"As a host," Kagari said looking over his paper at Ichigo. "I know when to quit drinking before I am at the level I'll have a hangover in the morning."

"Not to bad," Chad said aloud taking a sip.

"Considering I didn't join in on the drinking," Uryū responded without looking up. "I feel terrible."

"Why?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Strange dreams," Uryū responded shaking his head violently.

"Me to," Ichigo sighed shaking his head.

"Ichigo," Kagari asked speaking up. "Could you go wake up Miya? I haven't seen her yet this morning. She is always here by now making breakfast for everyone else."

"Why me?" Ichigo asked trying to remain calm despite the hundreds of sweat drops forming on the back of his head.

"Because for whatever reason," Kagari said folding up his paper. He stood and started toward the entrance. "Miya acts differently around you and that might save you from being killed by her for waking her up."

"What do you mean she acts differently around me?" Ichigo asked stopping Kagari in the door with his words.

Kagari hesitated before responding. "I have never seen her act like she did yesterday. She lost her husband, friends, and even many family members. When she found your body she shut down. We had to drag her and Matsu off your body. Five minutes later they would be clutching at you again. They should have known better."

"What do you mean known better?" Ichigo asked.

Kagari sighed. "It isn't supposed to be common knowledge but many Sekirei and Ashikabi know anyway, so it should matter if I tell you. When an Ashikabi dies the Sekirei that are bonded to him or her die as well."

"So if I die," Ichigo said his heart suddenly in his stomach. "They die."

"Exactly." Kagari confirmed Ichigo's fears.

"How do you know this Kagari?" Chad asked speaking up. "You said Ashikabi and Sekirei are some of the only ones who know this, so how do you?"

Kagari suddenly tensed up at Uryū's words. "Miya told me."

"You see," Uryū said the light gleaming off his glasses. "That doesn't work. Miya strikes me as the type of person who plays things very close to the chest. She wouldn't just tell you about that detail if you weren't somehow involved. So which are you an Ashikabi or Sekirei?"

Kagari sighed in defeat. "I let slip a little too much didn't I? Before I tell you I ask that you do not speak of this to anyone outside this room."

"Not everybody knows and I would like to keep it that way." Kagari sighed.

Ichigo glanced at Chad and Uryū, who nodded in response.

"Fine as long as it doesn't put any of our friends in danger," Ichigo responded simply. 'If it becomes important later then we'll tell the others.'

"It won't," Kagari replied ruefully. "First do you guys know how Winging is done?"

"Yeah," Chad responded blushing slightly. "Sekirei kiss the Ashikabi they choose and become their Sekirei."

"What happens when the Sekirei doesn't choose the Ashikabi?" Kagari asked.

"They get Winged?" Ichigo asked a sudden bad feeling rolling in his stomach.

"Yes," Kagari responded. "It's called Forced Winging."

"I remember hearing the S&M twins saying something like that but they didn't go into any detail." Ichigo responded.

"Originally a Sekirei goes out and tries to meet with an Ashikabi she reacts to," Kagari responded.

"Reacts?" Chad asked.

"Reactions very between Sekirei slightly but most common ones are an inexplicable need to stay close to that person, heavy flushing, arousal, and urge for lip contact." Kagari explained. Ichigo blushed as he read off the examples. "The Ashikabi lose a small amount of thought process right before the winging but it gets less after each Winging. Reacting is a sign to both that the person they met is who they have the best compatibility with and has the best shot at winning the game with."

"What does this have to do with Forced Winging?" Uryū asked. "And you for that matter?"

"I'm getting there," Kagari said holding up his hands as if it could physically slow him down. "A Forced Winging is when neither party reacts. It is on many accounts as bad as rape. Once a Sekirei is bonded they are forced to protect the person who Winged them or die. Add on to the top of that it will mentally warp the Sekirei to feel friendly and non-hostile to them. I admit it doesn't always work like that but in many cases it does."

"Okay so Forced Winging is bad." Ichigo summed up. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I am Sekirei number 6, Homura." Kaga-Homura responded. "I am something of a unique case. I'll leave it at that. After leaving MBI I took to protecting the unWinged Sekirei so that they wouldn't be Forcibly Winged or killed."

"Why protect them?" Chad asked. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad that you are but why?"

"Because," Homura said quietly. "I hate the Sekirei Plan. Minaka forces people to participate whether they want to or not. One day soon I'll kill the bastard."

"You'll have to get in line," Ichigo said simply. "I get first crack at the bastard. If there is anything left you can do what you want."

Homura stood looking at Ichigo for a long moment. "You are a strange one. An Ashikabi believing he can go toe to toe with all the Sekirei protecting him. That is new. Haven't you heard about the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad? He's supposed to be as bad as Karasuba"

Ichigo just kept his traditional scowl in place. "Don't think anything by it. When someone threatens me or my loved ones they tend to end up a little uncomfortable. Besides I'm pretty sure I can take a single Ashikabi."

Homura just kept looking at Ichigo before shrugging. "First one to him gets to kick his ass. The other gets whatever is left. Deal?"

"Deal." Ichigo said nodding. Homura left the room.

Ichigo sat across from Uryū and Chad in silence for a few moments.

"So are you going to go get Miya from your room?" Uryū asked picking up the paper again.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "How'd you know she was in my room?"

"Uzume came stumbling in drunk last night and woke me up." Uryū explained. "After putting her to bed I looked out in the hallway and saw Miya tipsily coming up the stairs. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she just wanted to make sure you hadn't died in your sleep. She entered your room and never came out."

Ichigo felt his blush rise with each word. "Don't you dare tell anyone else." Ichigo intoned.

"Miya would try to kill me if I did." Uryū said closing the paper. "Care to come with me as I try to think of a way to save your life?"

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked standing.

"I need to walk around town for a while." Uryū responded joining him on his feet. "I need to think about some things as well."

"Let's go," Chad said standing as well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Where are we going again?" Ichigo complained placing his arms behind his head.

"Around," Uryū said simply. "Don't tell me you're tired already."

"As if," Ichigo responded.

"By the way," Uryū said glancing at Ichigo. "How long did it take you guys to get in a fight?"

"About ten minutes," Chad said happily. "I take the pot."

"Damn," Uryū cursed mildly. "How much do I owe you?"

"2030 yen," Chad responded. (About $20 US)

"I better get half of that," Ichigo muttered to Chad as Uryū started to count money into his hand.

"Sure," Chad responded as Uryū gave him the money. Chad quickly counted half of it and handed it to Ichigo. "After all the only reason I got it was because of you. I'll give you fifty percent. We'll each get 5075 yen." ($50 US)

"I thought only four people bet." Ichigo said confused. "I doubt that you'd let someone bet more than the others."

"Urahara started the betting before you got to the shop," Chad answered. "He bet on five minutes."

"Remind me to kick his ass when he gets here." Ichigo responded taking the money Chad offered.

They continued walking in silence. The sounds of the city surrounded the three. Traffic buzzed around them as they walked like giant bees. Chattering individuals made their way around the group. Some walked alone, others walked in groups. It reminded Ichigo of schooling fish. Two familiar voices appeared out of the crowd.

"Don't be silly Rukia," Orihime's voice came fluttering from nearby. "You've cooked for me so much already that I feel obligated to make you my largest and best food that I can. I need to pick up some more bean paste."

Ichigo quickly looked for the voices in the crowd. Burnt orange hair flashed in the crowd.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." Ichigo said over his shoulder not looking to see if they stopped. Pushing through the crowd got him only occasional grunts of annoyance. Two figures gradually appeared walking through the crowd. Rukia and Orihime were walking together down the street with a few shopping bags hanging from their hands.

"You don't have to do that," Rukia frantically responded. Sweat drops were rolling down the back of her head in rivers. "I don't mind, besides we haven't made contact with anybody since we got settled. We need to find them and talk with them."

Ichigo was just about to say something when Rukia said, "Ichigo if you are just going to follow us like a pervert I'll start hitting you like I do with Kon. Your Spiritual Pressure makes you stand out like a lighthouse." Rukia and Orihime stopped and turned to Ichigo.

"I was just about to say something," Ichigo said both insulted and embarrassed at being grouped in with Kon. "I'm not like Kon."

Rukia and Orihime laughed. The sound of their laugh seemed to echo across the crowded street. "Ichigo you are more like Kon than I think you realize." Rukia laughed. Orihime just nodded her agreement.

"I'm not like him," Ichigo responded a tick mark forming.

"What are you doing here anyway Ichigo?" Orihime asked smiling.

"Uryū, Chad, and I are walking around." Ichigo explained letting her change the subject. "Don't ask me where."

"Why are you just walking aimlessly?" Orihime asked.

"Uryū and I had weird dreams," Ichigo responded shuddering. "We needed to clear our heads so we decided to walk around. Chad wanted to join us."

"What about the Sekirei?" Rukia asked. She said one thing but her voice seemed to ask a question that Ichigo couldn't understand.

"They have names." Ichigo responded simply. "They aren't things. They are people."

"Sorry," Rukia apologized a slight blush appearing on her face.

"You said 'they'." Orihime said so quietly that Ichigo almost thought he had imagined it. "You mean more than one. Who else has one?"

"All three of us do," Ichigo responded confused about why Orihime was so upset. "Tōshirō even has one."

Rukia's face went stiff. If Ichigo didn't know her as well as he did he wouldn't have noticed. Living with her for a few months had gotten him very used to her face.

A brief glimmer of hurt flashed across Orihime's face but it was quickly hidden behind a smile just as quickly. They were both hurt and Ichigo didn't know why. It dug at him that two of his best friends were hurt by what he said.

"Are you two alright?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Yes," Rukia responded flatly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm fine," Orihime said through her false smile. "I'm just surprised that Uryū got a Sekirei so quickly."

Ichigo started to put the pieces together. "Do you guys have a crush on Chad and Uryū?"

The pair of them blushed. Ichigo took that as a sign of conformation.

"No," Rukia sputtered out. "It's not them that I like." Her eyes widened at her words and her cheeks flushed blood red. "I mean… but I…" She started mumbling under her breath.

"Ichigo," Orihime said blushing bright red. "I'm not interested in them like that."

"Then why are you guys acting so weird?" Ichigo asked. At his words Orihime's entire body turned red. Rukia however took things a bit farther. With a _CRACK_ that echoed off the buildings Ichigo felt the imprint of where her hand had been a moment before.

"Orihime," Rukia said her voice filled with frustration. Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo saw Chad and Uryū walk up to the group. The crowd that had surrounded him had suddenly decided to be somewhere far away.

_Is that pain in her voice?_ Ichigo thought concerned. _I must be imagining it._

"If you don't tell him this minute then I will." Rukia continued hotly. At her words Orihime started to tremble.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo asked turning to Orihime.

"Ichigo," Orihime paused and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is Ichigo I kind of-"

She was interrupted when two girls wearing matching purple and blue S&M outfits dropped into the center of the group.

"Damn," Hikari said turning to her twin. "Did we manage to get away from that psycho bitch?"

"I think so." Hibiki responded taking large, deep, gasping breaths.

"Guys," Ichigo said shaking his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Does Seo know what you were just doing?"

"Ichigo," The Hikari said standing quickly when they realized they weren't alone. Hibiki stood with her. "I recognize Chad but who are the other three?"

"These are my friends," Ichigo said shrugging. "Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Rukia Kuchiki. I've known them each for years."

"You there, hold." A voice shouted from the sky. Ichigo looked up toward the voice. A flash of black and white was all Ichigo saw before he was born to the ground by a weight slamming into his chest.

"Ouch." Ichigo muttered rubbing the back of his head as his eyes tried to focus again. Slowly an image of a blonde woman with a black and white dress that barely concealed her ample bosom sat on his chest. Ichigo felt his face turn bright red as the image of pure white panties came into focus.

With a mighty heave Ichigo grabbed her and tossed her off his chest. Ichigo leapt to his feet. A sharp pain suddenly blossomed across the back of his head. Ichigo whirled to see Rukia with a large tick mark on her face.

"Pervert," Rukia muttered under Ichigo's incredulous look.

"I didn't do anything." Ichigo protested angry.

"You tossed her onto Uryū." Rukia said simply. Ichigo turned to see Uryū in the same position he himself was in a few moments before hand. "Besides you looked at her underwear."

Ichigo was about to respond but was interrupted by the sound of Uryū and the woman shouting.

"YOU!" Uryū and the woman shouted at each other. They both scrambled away from each other. They stood glaring at each other nearby. The woman put her hands in front of herself like she was going to catch a ball. Uryū stood his hands in position to summon his bow at a moment's notice.

"What are you doing here?" Uryū asked his eyes boring into the woman.

"Thou hast thee worst luck." The woman said a ball of water forming between her hands startling Ichigo slightly. _Then again I've seen a lot and I suppose it's not that different than some of the Zanpakutō I've seen_. "Prepare to be destroyed."

"Can I at least know your name?" Uryū asked warily.

"Why doest thou ask my name repeatedly?" The woman asked narrowing her eyes. "Don't though Ashikabi just think of thine Sekirei as pets or objects? I will be no pet or possession."

"If I can interject," Ichigo said speaking up. The woman turned her eyes onto him. They were cold and promised no mercy if he got in her way. "None of us think of Sekirei like that. In fact at least speaking for myself and Chad we never asked to be Ashikabi. It just happened."

"I was the first of us to become an Ashikabi." Chad said speaking up. "We had arrived ten minutes before hand and had barely heard the words Sekirei and Ashikabi. After ten minutes these two," At this Chad gestured to Hikari and Hibiki who both blushed in embarrassment. "Attack us and an unWinged Sekirei. During the attack Musubi kissed me and I became an Ashikabi."

"Thou hast to be looking for more Sekirei to become more powerful." The woman responded quickly.

"I'm powerful enough." Chad said shaking his head.

"Well that speaks for one." The woman said simply.

"You could say that I was Winged by my Sekirei." Ichigo said reluctant to speak up. "She was looking at my nose to make sure it is alright then SHE kissed me. I could barely move. As for getting more Sekirei I don't really plan on it."

"So she kissed you?" Rukia and Orihime surprisingly asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded. "Don't get me wrong she's a nice girl and I like her but she is a lot like Kon."

"If that's the case maybe we should come and make sure nothing happens." Rukia said simply.

"We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Orihime added looking at Rukia strangely.

"As for me," Uryū responded speaking up. "I still don't know why you hate me or any Ashikabi. My story is very similar to Ichigo's. Uzume kissed me. Not the other way around. When I saw you in my dream I asked you to think about why you hate me. What is your answer?"

"It is because thou are my Ashikabi," The woman responded. "Everyone believes that thy need to have an Ashikabi to become strong. I will prove them wrong."

"Then why do you need to destroy me?" Uryū responded relaxing his stance. "I have no intention of Winging you against your will. That seems like the move of a coward. We could leave now and let each other do their own thing. No trouble."

"Thou are taking me lightly." The woman responded. "Prepare thy self."

Uryū sighed and pushed up his glasses to more securely hold them in place. "Just do me a favor, Ichigo." Uryū said looking over his shoulder. "Don't get involved."

"Sure," Ichigo responded sitting down. With a brief pause the rest of the group joined him, except for Hikari and Hibiki. Rukia still looked a bit dubious. "You two can sit down too."

"Aren't you worried about your friend?" Hibiki asked looking over at the pair as the woman started to launch water at Uryū who simply dodged. He didn't summon his bow he just used short bursts of Hirenkyaku when he couldn't avoid it just by his normal movement.

"Uryū is stronger than he looks," Ichigo said giving the Quincy rare vocal praise. "Besides something in her voice sounds like she isn't going to go all out. She's just going to test him."

"Still she's a single number." Hikari retorted. "A single number is strong enough to take out both of us at once."

"Uryū has taken out people just as strong before." Ichigo responded.

"Ichigo," Rukia said hesitantly. "She is as strong as a Captain. If she goes all out Uryū might have some trouble."

"She won't go all out." Ichigo responded. "Besides if it gets too bad we'll intervene."

"Are you all insane?" Hibiki asked her eyes going wide. "You guys may be Ashikabi but you are still human." Ichigo heard Rukia bite back a laugh.

"Just watch." Ichigo said chuckling.

The twin women turned to watch the Uryū just as he side stepped a water blast. Neither was breathing hard. They might as well have been out for a pleasant stroll.

"You aren't bad." Uryū complimented jumping over a blast of water.

"If this is all thou hast then thou shall die soon." The woman said frowning. "WATER ARROWS!"

Thousands of arrows made of water shot at Uryū. Uryū used Hirenkyaku to dodge them. His form became no more than a blur to the average human. Ichigo had little trouble following him. His Bankai allowed him to go at much faster speeds, so his eyes had had to adjust to speeds that would boggle the mind.

Where ever a jet of water touched the asphalt or building the material flew away in a combination of dust, debris, and water. If a single blast were to hit a normal human it would rip the flesh from their bones. For any one of the group it would knock them done pretty hard. It may even crack a bone or two.

Uryū danced through all the arrows as quickly as he could. It looked like an elaborate dance. Each arrow paced within inches of his body. The last arrow took a long strip of cloth from the midriff of Uryū's shirt.

"Do you have any idea how long it'll take to repair that?" Uryū complained appearing behind the woman.

The blond turned sharply a long whip of water forming in her hand. Uryū grabbed her wrist before her hand could travel more than a few inches. The water whip flopped around like a wet noodle then collapsed drenching the pair. They stood mere inches away from each other in the middle of a crater peppered street.

"How'd thou get behind me?" The woman asked. "Tis impossible for a human to move so fast."

"I'm fast," Uryū responded both lying and telling the truth.

"Thou lies," The woman responded. "Thou cannot be that fast."

"You saw me move." Uryū responded readjusting his glasses which had slipped down his nose.

"Let me go." The woman said venom in her words.

"You realize how easy it would be to Wing you right now?" Uryū asked uncharacteristically dark. The woman's face went white. "Less than three inches is all it would take."

"Thou wouldn't," Ichigo barely heard the woman whisper. Ichigo was starting to get worried about his friend. This wasn't like him.

"Your right." Uryū said releasing her. He took a step back and raised his arms to show he had no ill intent. The woman blinked in surprise. "I want you to realize that I am not like other Ashikabi. If you don't want to be with me then I won't force you. Other Ashikabi may not give you that choice however."

Uryū turned to walk away. Ichigo noticed a subtle shift in the woman's face.

"She's reacting," Ichigo whispered to those around him as they climbed to their feet.

"How do you know?" Chad asked while Uryū stood trying to find a way through the hole filled street.

"Her face," Ichigo said nodding to the blond whose name he still didn't know. They all looked to the woman and saw what Ichigo had. Her white face had red cheeks. Her face looked uncertain like she didn't know what to do.

Uryū took a step toward Ichigo and the group. The woman grabbed his shoulder preventing him from going forward any more.

"What is it?" Uryū asked not turning around.

"What is thy name?" The woman asked so quietly Ichigo had to strain to hear it.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Uryū responded.

"My name is Tsukiumi," Tsukiumi said quietly.

"Uryū Ishida," Uryū gave neutrally.

"Uryū," Tsuki said barely audible. Ichigo leaned forward to try and hear better. He noticed that others of the group were following his example or he was following theirs since they were already leaning forward.

"What is it Tsuki?" Uryū asked simply.

Instead of responding Tsuki pulled on his shoulder. Ichigo watched as Uryū was turned around by the woman. Quicker than Ichigo could blink she had pressed her lips to his. Bright blue light sprayed from her back. Wings like water shot from her back. Her blond hair floated in an intangible wind.

Uryū looked too stunned to move. Tsuki slowly pulled away from the kiss as the light faded from her back.

"Thou are my Ashikabi now," Ichigo heard her say. "Please take care of me."

"I promise you that I will." Uryū said softly dipping his head respectfully to her.

"This is touching and all," A familiar voice said loudly from behind Ichigo. Ichigo groaned as Yoruichi continued. "But we have to strategize now."

Ichigo turned to see Yoruichi in her human appearance. Her typical orange outfit made the purple haired woman stand out even more than her hair.

"Yoruichi what are you doing here?" Chad asked monotonously.

"After I left Orihime I decided to do some scouting." Yoruichi responded simply. "We need to discuss this alone. Tsuki was it?"

"Who are thou big breasted beast?" Tsukiumi asked hotly.

"I'm the woman who has more experience with men and a few women then you will ever have." Yoruichi responded a coy smile on her face. "Now I know that you just got Winged but I need to talk with your Ashikabi without you for a moment."

Tsuki was about to voice her displeasure when Uryū spoke up, "It'll be alright."

"I don't like leaving my husband alone with this woman." Tsuki said possessively.

"I'm not your husband," Uryū said sweat dropping.

"Did thou not say that thee would take care of me?" Tsuki asked.

"I did but I barely even know you!" Uryū protested.

"Then thou should have thought of that before thou made me thy Sekirei." Tsuki responded.

"Trust me she's not interested in me." Uryū responded.

"Fine," Tsuki said walking away. "I shall be but a short distance away."

Tsuki stopped a short distance away and glared at the group. Yoruichi glared at Hibiki and Hikari until they joined Tsuki, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Ichigo heard Yoruichi indistinctly whisper something. A shimmering in the air appeared around the group.

"We can talk without being interrupted." Yoruichi responded. She gave the group an amused look. "I'll summarize what I overheard so you don't have to ask what I know. The three men of our group are now Ashikabi. By the way it sounds Ichigo and Chad only have one Sekirei with them. Uryū just winged a second. From what that lady, Tsuki, said it sounds as if the majority of people running around with Captain level Spirit Pressure are single digit Sekirei. There might be a few lower numbers running around with stronger Spirit Pressure. In particular I've heard a disturbing rumor."

"What about Yoruichi?" Rukia asked concern lacing her voice with good reason. Anything that could disturb the former Captain of the Division in charge of assassination and the police force wasn't something to take lightly.

"According to rumor a Sekirei is running around with an Ashikabi and people are calling the Sekirei the Shinigami Sekirei." Yoruichi said delivering the news that made Ichigo's jaw drop calmly.

"Have you heard anything else?" Ichigo asked trying unsuccessfully to crush his surprise. Uryū had a faraway look as if he was trying to figure out where a piece of a puzzle fit. Rukia looked concerned biting her lower lip nervously. Orihime looked thoughtful like she was wondering what the person was like and if they might like her cooking. Chad being the normal stoic he was only widened his eyes.

"All I've been able to uncover is that somehow he is able to kill plants and is looking for a particular Sekirei named Kuu." Yoruichi responded. Ichigo looked at Uryū and Chad worried. "What's wrong?"

"That's Tōshirō's Sekirei's name." Chad responded. "It may be trouble if Tōshirō comes in contact with this Sekirei."

"Okay," Yoruichi responded thoughtfully. "Have you guys heard of the Ashikabi of the West, East, and South?"

"Yes," Ichigo responded. "I met with the Ashikabi of the West. He seems to be a good guy, but I'm not completely sure."

"My thoughts exactly," Yoruichi said simply. "The West seems to treat the Sekirei he is with well. The South seems to see Sekirei as pieces in a game to collect and play with. The East uses people to achieve his own ends. In all I would say that of the three of them the West seems the most reasonable but I would still be wary of them."

"Can we tell our Sekirei what's going on?" Uryū asked nodding to Tsuki who was visibly straining to hear the conversation.

"Not unless you absolutely have to." Yoruichi remorsefully responded. "We don't know how Aizen factors into this yet. Besides something or other is out there pulling strings. Someone knew that a black cat would be trouble and sent orders to have me shot at should they see me. We need to be as cautious as possible."

"I just hate lying to them." Uryū explained scowling.

"We all do," Ichigo said sadly thinking of Matsu. She really wasn't so bad once you got past the perversion.

"Alright," Yoruichi said seriously. "The next step is for us to group together. The areas you are all staying are slowly being absorbed by the East, South, and West. The East and South have all heard rumors of you three. I've managed to get close enough to hear a few conversations. The South has heard rumors of three Ashikabi stirring around the North. As far as I can figure out he isn't two worried yet but he's keeping an eye on the North. The West is talking about a strange Sekirei that talked to him. He too is watching the North. The East is the real problem. He has heard of three Ashikabi in the North who have yet to fight. He sees you three as weak and is looking for a way to contact you. He is going to try and manipulate you three into working for him."

"Why three?" Ichigo asked confused. "Matsu and I never have gone out in public. For that matter nobody knows she's there."

"I think she means Tōshirō." Chad pointed out. "He made quite the impression the way it sounds."

"Speaking of the other Captains have you heard much Yoruichi?" Orihime asked speaking up.

"Kenpachi is in charge of the Disciplinary Squad," Yoruichi informed them. "Byakuya and Renji are lying low in the East as far as I can tell. Shunsui has been seen drinking in almost every bar in town. Kurotsuchi has been seen in MBI headquarters. Ukitake has been seen frequenting a hospital run by the East. I've talked to him and he said he was interested in the technology being used there. Tōshirō is with you guys by the sound of it."

"He is," Chad confirmed.

"Can your place support the rest of us?" Yoruichi asked raising an eyebrow. "If we remain split then their odds of capturing or killing us increase."

"Tōshirō, Rangiku, and Kuu are sharing a room above us." Ichigo mused aloud. "From what I've seen the floor above mine can hold three more groups. My dad is coming soon and my sisters aren't going to share a room with the pervert so they'll share a room with Tatsuki. If you guys are willing to share then there should be a room available."

"Well I like to sleep in the nude," Yoruichi said unembarrassed.

Ichigo felt his cheeks flush a bright red. "Nobody needs to know that!"

"To late to change it now," Yoruichi said smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Rukia did you happen to bring a Kikanshinki?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"No," Rukia answered. "The one I used last time was broken when Urahara tossed my luggage down into the training room."

"I told him things could get broken." Ichigo said feeling vindicated.

"Yeah," Rukia said. "But that still leaves us with the problem of where to sleep since I don't think sleeping with a nude Yoruichi is a good idea."

"Miya would probably kill her if she tried that in anybody's room." Uryū added. "I had to erect a room separator just to sleep. Uzume is almost as bad as Ichigo's Sekirei."

"Well Ichigo tell us about this Sekirei of yours." Rukia said. Her voice was tinged with an emotion Ichigo had never heard from her before. _Was that jealousy? No. It couldn't be._

"Well…ahh…hm…" Ichigo tried stalling. "She's… hard to describe."

"She's a female version of Kon mixed with Captain Kikanshinki." Uryū supplied.

"A female version of Kon?" Orihime asked as Rukia's face whitened and Ichigo felt his face redden.

"A huge pervert," Chad added. "She wants to do 'experiments' on him."

Orihime's face whitened at his explanation. Ichigo felt as if his face would burst into flame from the heat coming off his cheeks.

"And Ichigo is letting his father come to Izumo Inn with the women around that like him so much?" Yoruichi asked her eyebrow raising.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Ichigo said angrily. "I didn't have much of a choice. He invited himself over and Miya said yes."

There was silence for a moment as the others absorbed the information.

"You're going to die." Yoruichi said a smile growing on her lips.

"We have to go grab our stuff from our place." Orihime said grabbing Rukia's arm. "Yoruichi could you come with us and show us the way back to Izumo Inn?"

"Sure," Yoruichi said. The shimmering of the air stopped. "See you guys at the Inn."

Yoruichi turned around and left with Rukia and Orihime. Tsuki returned to the group just as quickly as the others left.

"My husband are thou alright?" Tsuki asked clutching at Uryū.

"I'm not your husband," Uryū responded a sweat drop rolling down his skull.

"Don't be rude," Ichigo said seeing a chance for some good natured teasing. "After all it was quite clear to me that you accepted her marriage proposal."

"If that's true," Uryū said turning on Ichigo an evil gleam in his eyes. "Then that would make you married to Matsu."

Ichigo felt his blood go cold. Spinning to Tsuki quickly Ichigo quickly said, "Sorry I forgot but Uryū already has a Sekirei so you both can't be his wife."

"I am thine husband's legal wife." Tsuki said territorially. "Thine should help thy wife pick out some food so that I may make thee a home cooked on our first night as man and wife."

"Miya is going to kill her and you," Ichigo said softly.

Uryū simply moaned as the group started off to do a little shopping.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We're back," Ichigo called to the house hold. Killing intent flooded the house at his voice.

"Ichigo," Miya's voice called softly filled with pain. A Hannya mask floated weakly through the wall. A thermometer in it's mouth and a towel on it's forehead. Miya followed it through the nearby door. A wet towel covered her head as well. "I'll ask you to keep it down for now. Everyone still has a hangover from last night. Kuu and Tōshirō went out for the day."

"We got the groceries," Ichigo said softer and held up a bag of food. Ichigo heard Uryū, Chad, and Tsuki stumble through the door behind him. "I'll leave them to tell why we have another with us. Three friends of ours were looking for a place to stay and we recommended that they stay here."

"That is fine," Miya said simply. Her voice was flat. "The more the merrier. Are they women?"

Ichigo frowned as the others made their way past Ichigo and walked to the kitchen. "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It doesn't matter," Miya said turning away. Ichigo quickly grabbed her shoulder with his free hand.

"Miya," Ichigo said concerned. "I know you better than that. Something is causing you pain. I can't protect you if I don't know what is causing you pain."

Miya just stood still. She didn't say anything the Hannya mask faded away to nothingness. One minute turned to two and two turned to five. Half an hour had passed when Miya finally shrugged Ichigo off.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Miya said her normally cheerful voice was instead clouded by a curtain of isolation. "I seem not able to think clearly. My head is still muddled from the alcohol last night."

"Miya-" Ichigo tried to say more but Miya interrupted him.

"I should get your friends rooms ready." Miya said all but running away from him.

"What did I do?" Ichigo murmured to himself.

"It's really kind of sweet," A voice said from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo whirled around to see the mysterious woman from earlier in that morning. She had on a purple Chinese style dress that showed a large amount of cleavage.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the woman.

"I'm Kazehana," She responded smiling widely. "Sekirei number 3."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said nodding to Kazehana.

"Miya talked about you a lot last night." Kazehana said explaining. "She was quite complimentary. I can see why."

Her words caused Ichigo to frown. _I almost made her cry and I don't even know how. In what world is that something to be complimented for?_

"I don't understand," Ichigo said honestly.

"The good ones never do." Kazehana said smiling softly. Ichigo's frown only deepened as Kazehana left him alone.

_What the hell is going on?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

**"****Ichigo," **Zangetsu said speaking up for the first time that day. **"We need to talk."**

Omake Ichigo's dream:

Ichigo was lying on his bed in his room in Karakura town. A math book opened in front of him. A clock slowly ticked away in a nearby corner.

_Wait,_ Ichigo thought sitting upright suddenly. _This isn't right. I'm at Izumo Inn._

As soon as the thought left his mind Ichigo blinked and found himself sitting at Izumo Inn's dining table. Miya sat at the head of the table. Other places were set at the table as if waiting for the people.

"Ichigo," Miya said smiling. Unlike her usual smile there was something else in it. Ichigo had never seen that look on her face before but if forced to put a name to it Ichigo would have said it was lust.

"Miya," Ichigo said shaking his head. _Why am I here? Shouldn't I be in my room?_

Just as quickly as he was in the dining room he found himself in his room. Orihime and Rukia sat with their heads together talking completely oblivious to Ichigo's presence.

"I think he looks better in his school uniform," Orihime was arguing. "He just looks so much more relaxed."

"I disagree," Rukia responded. "I think he looks better as a bunny."

She held up an indistinct image of a vaguely human shaped rabbit with red hair.

_I don't need to see me as a bunny._ Ichigo thought turning around, but as he turned the room swam and he found himself in Matsu's room. The computer monitors glowed a dull blue. Matsu sat reading what looked to be an erotica book.

She snapped the book closed as Ichigo appeared. A creepy smile crossed her face.

"Ichigo," Matsu said a hand reached behind her. She pulled it out. Gripped in her fingers was a pair of pliers, a bag of marbles, and a pair of deer antlers. "Let's do some experimenting."

Her eyes gleamed as she started toward Ichigo.

Ichigo awoke with a start.

**Author's Note:**

**Well this took a lot longer than expected. Once again I'm sorry for how late this came out. Life happened. That is the only explanation that I can come up with. I am still writing this story so don't worry. The show shall go on.**

**Once again CONGRADULATIONS to thisisCMpunk for finding the Easter Egg from Bioshock.**

**I purposefully made the first part ambiguous to keep you all in suspense. I was debating on whether or not to add Ichigo's dream as it isn't that important, but it was kind of funny so I split the difference and added it as an omake. I am putting off Ichigo and his friends fighting because I always wonder why writers with crossovers always reveal the powers of the Characters so quickly. The first reveal of powers is always the most dramatic and I'm striving to make that moment as epic as possible with Ichigo and his friends. With omake this chapter is over 8000 words. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can type it out. **

**As usual John Hinde signing out. Have a good Day/Afternoon/Night.**


	7. Chapter 7: Arrivals

**Author's note: Well everyone I'm sorry about this chapter. My computer was hacked by a c•$t so my story which was almost finished was lost. Blame that a$$hole. I had all of three paragraphs left to write. All ruined because of that prick. As a result I have dedicated a throw away character named Dave to him. Dave isn't going to last long. I will put a warning before I get to the violent part so people can skip it if they wish. The main purpose of him is to help me blow off steam and not advance the story. Also please forgive the misspellings as I still have to reload my Microsoft Office onto this computer. I started writing this chapter on my IPhone. That is how desperate I was to get this out there for you guys.**

**As for the poll I will be taking it down on 06/25/14. The scores are in orde 1. I will have to chose between the top two since they are so close. For a week straight the vote for first and second were tied. I knew it was going to be close but not like this. I honestly thought it would be between the person in second and the one in fourth. As it is the losers won't go loveless by any means. I just need to know who is going to be with Kagari/Homura so I can put them in believable situations that may play off one another. I haven't forgotten them. I just can't write for them until Kagari/Homura is figured out.**

**Percyval: I have seen a few with Ichigo having a harem, but there aren't many and many of those aren't as large as this one is winding up to be. Originally I only had Ichigo planned for four. Now it is ending up being more. So many reviews have influenced me as to who should get whom. It is actually quite fun seeing this turn out since it is taking turns even I didn't anticipate.**

**Telron: Your wait on one of those will be over this chapter. As for the other it will happen within the next two or three chapters. Be patient.**

**thisisCMpunk: Ichigo's dream does play a small part. As for the reactions of those in his dreams it may have been influenced by someone. *Glares into a shadow that just laughs* That part will be explained in the beginning of this chapter.**

**Once again I apologize profusely for the wait. I am making this chapter as fast as quality will allow me to do so.**

**I own nothing except original ideas. Please feel free to review after reading.**

/

Zangetsu stood silently inside Ichigo's inner world waiting for his partner to appear. A breeze that only his coat could feel rushed passed him causing his coat to rustle in the wind before once again becoming still.

Shiro stood silently beside him. Unusual for the Creature, but considering the nature of what they had called Ichigo there for it was understandable. His white robes fluttered in the same breeze that ruffled Zangetsu's coat.

A distortion formed in the air before them. Slowly a man in black Shinigami robes began to form. His bright orange hair stood brilliantly atop his head. A sword shaped much like a cleaver, was strapped to his back.

"Hey Old Man Zangetsu," Ichigo called out. Zangetsu had long since come to tolerate his informality. Zangetsu knew Ichigo to well to hold it against him. "What did you need?"

"I have important information that regards us all." Zangetsu imparted to his partner. "Follow me."

With a thought Zangetsu was blocks away with Shiro beside him but still within sight of Ichigo. Ichigo was next to him in a flash.

They continued hopping to the various buildings for several minutes. Zangetsu finally stopped in front of three buildings. Three Sekirei crests were emblazoned on the side.

The first building was a bright red. A technic design crisscrossed the buildings exterior. The paths seemed to pulse a deeper red as Zangetsu looked on. The building instead of shaking as the others seemed to sway almost seductively.

The second was a light purple. It pulsed slowly. An indistinct image flickered in the windows of the building. A peaceful and killer aura flickered as it seeped from the building as if it wasn't quite sure which it wanted.

The third and final crest was a dark purple. Wind gently swirled around the building like an incredibly gentle tornado. A sticky warmth spread from it.

To Ichigo or anybody else for that matter they would be strange inexplicable buildings. To Zangetsu and Shiro they were distinct individuals. The first was Matsu. Her gifts with technology and her perverted nature permeated the building. The second belonged to the woman named Miya. Hers worried Zangetsu the most. Her killing aura and peaceful aura were at war with each other and Ichigo was at the very heart of it. The third belonged to Kazehana. Her casual and laid back attitude was prevalent in the gentle swirling of air. Zangetsu was cautious however. He had seen it whip itself into a frenzy when it first appeared. The warm and sticky aura Zangetsu theorized that it represented her devotion to love. He wasn't quite sure yet.

"What are those doing here?" Ichigo asked from beside Zangetsu.

"I assume you mean the crests," Zangetsu asked for confirmation. Ichigo was not yet capable of seeing the other effects in his inner world. It would take months of training to get him able to even feel the wind. When he was that good he would be able to identify which building belonged to each of his friends. Until then Rukia's icy tower or even the copy of Urahara's shop would to Ichigo appear to be any other building.

"Yes I mean them." Ichigo confirmed. "What are they doing here?"

"I once told you that each building in here belongs to someone close to you," Zangetsu told Ichigo remembering that Rukia had wiped his memory. "Those crest belong to Sekirei that are close to you."

"Why are there only three?" Ichigo questioned. "Matsu, Uzume, Kuu, Kazehana, Tsuki, and Musubi are all close to me. That's six."

Sometimes the density of his partner really astounded Zangetsu.

"Some other buildings are still emerging." Zangetsu responded telling the truth and lying at the same time. As much as he cared for Ichigo sometimes lying was needed.

"What is he doing here?" Ichigo asked switching topics. His finger pointed accusingly at Shiro.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said sighing. "Shiro is here because your inner world is tearing itself apart."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked his eyes narrowing.

"Whenever something important happens to your friends the buildings shake." Zangetsu explained. "Normally this is not a problem. Unfortunately it is different when buildings start appearing. When buildings are shaking and new buildings are appearing at the same time it puts a massive strain on the inner world. I've had my hands so full with trying to keep things together Shiro offered to help."

"That's right King," Shiro said speaking. His warped voice echoed around them. "I don't know how to do all of it so I need him to keep us going. Otherwise I would have killed him and then you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ichigo asked.

"Because last night an anomaly happened." Zangetsu said shooting Shiro a glare. "Several of your friends entered your dreams through your inner world. Shiro thought it would be fun to alter their behavior. I only saw him alter one but he could have done so with others."

"Shiro," Ichigo said indignantly. "You better have a good explanation."

"I merely had a little fun," Shiro said his manic smile never slipping off his face. "I merely wanted to see Ichigo's reaction when I altered his friends personalities. I found Miya particularly interesting."

"Shiro," Ichigo growled stepping toward Shiro.

"Easy King," Shiro said holding up his hands. Ichigo paused. "If either myself or the Old Man are put under to much strain right now your inner world will shake and could cause your powers to be in such a state of flux you might lose your powers for a few months until things settle down."

"Is that true?" Ichigo asked looking to Zangetsu.

"It is Ichigo," Zangetsu informed his partner. "We can still give you our powers but should we fight in your inner world then the entire world would crack as my attention would not be on keeping this place whole. Shiro is in the same position."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked a frown creasing his brow.

"It means that we can't train you right now," Zangetsu explained.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed. Out of the corner of his eye Zangetsu saw a Hannya mask briefly appear fully formed on the glass of Miya's building before fading away. He was barely able to suppress a shudder. She really did worry him. "What do you mean that my friends visited me in my dreams?"

"Just that," Zangetsu answered. "Using the spirit energy you leave behind on them when you are near them, several friends traveled from their dreams to your inner world. Once here Shiro redirected them to your dreams instead of letting them wander around."

"Do any of them know?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe that Rukia suspects." Zangetsu responded shaking his head. "But that is most likely just because her Zanpakutō told her. The others have no idea that you were here."

"Great," Ichigo muttered. "That would explain why Rukia was acting so strangely yesterday. I need to get some sleep I'll talk to you two later and Shiro if I so much as suspect that you are going to cause Zangetsu trouble I swear I'll learn some Bakudō and bind you to a building for the rest of your natural life."

Ichigo began to distort as he left the world. In a matter of moments the location Ichigo once occupied was empty.

"Did you really have to lie so much?" Shiro asked raising an eyebrow at Zangetsu.

"I told the truth." Zangetsu defended. "New buildings are appearing and if I'm not careful he could tear this world apart."

"But you didn't tell King it was you who let his friends in." Shiro said smiling manically.

"The only way to keep this world together is to help him accept that others love him." Zangetsu said sighing. "If I out right tell him, he will rebel against it. Whenever someone tells him something is so, he will do whatever it takes to prove them wrong or he will be hesitant to accept it. Achieving Banki is a great example. If we let him figure it out on his own then he will accept it easier, saving stress for everyone. Besides I didn't tell him how you influenced his friends."

"I only increased their actual emotions." Shiro responded smiling wide. "It's not permanent."

Zangetsu let silence surround them. As Zangetsu watched a small red wisp floated from Matsu's building.

"Shiro," Zangetsu said seriously as he watched what contained Matsu's conciousness float around. "I need you to continue doing what you did last night."

"Why?" Shiro asked.

"Because it will give you a chance to stretch your powers," Zangetsu said appealing to his vanity. "It will also get Ichigo used to their actions."

"I suppose I should get started then." Shiro said grinning manically. With that he rushed to the red wisp that was Matsu's soul. Given enough time it would turn into the woman. Until then she would be unable to remember her time in Ichigo's inner world.

Zangetsu sighed as he watched Shiro increase Matsu's emotions and take it to Ichigo's dreams. Zangetsu was truly sorry for Ichigo tonight.

/

Ichigo awoke with a start. His dreams had been plagued by alternating women chasing him. Matsu had been particularly disturbing. She had been in a string bikini and had been trying to take it off as she chased him. A luminous clock in the corner of his eye told him it was 2:23 in the morning.

Sweat began to bead on Ichigo's head as a feeling that was becoming all to familiar came to his awareness. Arms and legs draped over his body. The last time he had awoken like this he had managed to sneak out before anybody awoke. This time based on the number of hands on him would be impossible.

"Ichigo go back to sleep," A muffled voice said to his right. Slowly turning his head he saw Kazehana using his arm as a pillow. She was wearing a skimpy night dress that left little to nothing to the imagination. It was the same dress she had chased him in in his dream. Ichigo's face flushed scarlet.

"Ichigo," Came a familiar voice to Ichigo's right. A chill went up Ichigo's spine. Turning his head Ichigo mentally screamed. In her plaid pajamas Rukia was sleepily kneading his other arm. She was talking in her sleep. "What are you doing? Don't go over there."

"No don't go to her," Matsu's voice spoke up. Ichigo looked down. Her buxom form was tightly curled around his right leg. She was muttering in her sleep.

"Over here," Orihime whispered in her sleep from his other leg.

_Well I am fucked,_ was Ichigo's only competent thought.

"Like I said Ichigo," Kazehana said again. "Go back to sleep. There isn't anything you can do in this situation that would get you out of it without earning Miya's wrath so just drift back to sleep and enjoy yourself. I was having such a pleasant dream too."

Ichigo felt his face heat at her mention of the dream. The worst part was he couldn't do anything to Shiro until things blew over which could take days, weeks, or even months.

The clock ticked away. A plan began to take shape in his head. Ichigo felt Kazehana fall back into the arms of Morpheus. Her breathing was deep and even. Ichigo waited until the clock said 5:00 just to be safe.

"Kon," Ichigo hissed. A faint stirring came from under a small table that held the clock. "Kon get over here or I swear that you'll regret it."

The plushy slowly slipped from under the table. Evidently he had somehow hidden from Matsu before she had fallen asleep.

"What is it Ichigo?" Kon asked standing just above his head.

"Hold still Kon." Ichigo instructed from where he lay.

"Why Ichi-" Kon was interupted by Ichigo's head slamming into his gut. With barely a sound Kon in his pill form was ejected from the plushy body into the air. Moving his head as quickly as he could Ichigo caught it in his teeth. All of it had gone unnoticed by those sleeping to either side of Ichigo.

With a quick swallowing Ichigo was out of his body and in his Shinigami form. With a quick flash step Ichigo put his hands over his body's mouth before Kon could curse at him.

"Kon you can't take yourself out of your body and I couldn't use my arms." Ichigo explained his reasoning quietly. "When you can sneak away unnoticed meet me at the train station. If you have to ask Chad to go with you."

"Ichigo you son of a bitch!" Kon managed to get out between his fingers.

Without a single thought Ichigo flash stepped to the window. Opened it and was outside before Kon was done with the word.

With out fail Ichigo felt Miya's killing intent flood the room. Ichigo did not stick around to see the result.

Ichigo hated doing it to them. They were close to him but when Rukia woke up she would probably force feed Ichigo his own feet at finding herself in his bed. Matsu would probably jump him as soon as she woke up. As for Miya she would punish Ichigo for something that wasn't his fault. At least with Kon he kind of deserved it for being such a pervert.

Ichigo quickly flash stepped away from the building.

Unbeknownst to him two pairs of eyes followed him.

/

Kenpachi stalked the halls of MBI. Yachiru rode happily on his shoulder as always. He was in a foul mood. Killing intent rolled off him in waves.

_What is that fucking idiot scientist doing here? This is my floor!_ Kenpachi asked himself referring to the Captain of Division Twelve. He had just awoken from a nice dream in which Ichigo, The Head Captain, and himself had been having a free for all battle. It had been glorious. Then as soon as he stepped out of his room that idiot scientist had stepped out of a room nearby. His makeup already applied.

The thing that pissed him off though was when Kenpachi was just about to attack him Karasuba had come around the corner and told him that he couldn't. Kenpachi never took orders from anybody. He thought of them more as suggestions than orders, but if he attacked the crazy bastard then MBI would deactivate Karasuba. He had been warned about that the last time he brushed off a "suggestion" from MBI. He didn't want to lose his sparring partners. Karasuba was his equal with his eye patch on and a single kiss away she could match him without his eye patch. His newest Sekirei wasn't as powerful, but she was getting stronger. Soon Kenpachi could start to say she was fun.

A pink haired girl stepped in front of him as he rounded a corner. Kenpachi recognized her from some of the missions MBI had sent him on. She was the fifth and final member of the Disciplinary Squad, with himself, Yachiru, Karasuba, and Haihane. She was a petite woman looking to be in her younger teenage years. That was belayed by her temper.

"Hi No-Boobs!" Yachiru said grinning from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"That's Benitsubasa," Benitsubasa growled. "To you Pink-Puff."

Yachiru frowned. A small amount of killing intent leaked from her. Kenpachi felt Benitsubasa release a small amount of killing intent in return. It was like watching two cats fight over a can of food.

"No-Boobs is fun," Yachiru said suddenly smiling. Her killing intent disappeared. Benitsubasa's only grew with her words. "Kenny should Wing her."

Kenpachi stood still considering. Karasuba had actually proposed the idea during their last sparring session. She had told Kenpachi that while Benitsubasa was the weakest member of the Disciplinary Squad she was also the best hand to hand Sekirei that Karasuba had seen in action. Kenpachi had been disdainful at first but Karasuba had pointed out that if Kenpachi could learn hand to hand combat he could make his fights with weaker opponents last longer and be more fun. She also said that there was no better way to learn than to learn from the best.

"What do you say Benitsubasa?" Kenpachi asked a manic grin growing on his face. "Care to be my Sekirei?"

Benitsubasa shivered.

"I think I'll pass Kenpachi sir." Benitsubasa said respectfully. It was a well known fact that after he had arrived, Karasuba and he had been sharing leadership of the Disciplinary Squad. It made many of the staff nervous that a person they could not see could match a single number.

"Your loss," Kenpachi said losing interest. He wouldn't force someone to become his partner. That was like fighting someone who didn't want to fight. It wasn't worth his time.

Kenpachi turned a corner deep in thought about how he was going to learn hand to hand combat and then use it to take out that sniveling Captain of Division Twelve.

"Get off me you jack ass!" Kenpachi heard a woman shout from the direction he had just come.

Kenpachi quickly turned and ran back the way he came. Turning the corner he saw a scene that made his hot blood boil over. Benitsubasa was pressed against the wall. A pair of handcuffs that the idiot scientist had invented covered her wrists. From what he had understood from what Karasuba had told him about the devices, they were specially designed to negate a Sekirei's powers. Something having to do with interupting a core of some sort. Kenpachi didn't care.

Benitsubasa's back was as closely pressed to the wall as possible. Her head was turned away from the man trying his hardest to kiss her.

The man had greasy black hair that hung limply into his eyes. Teeth stained from years of drinking coffee growled at Benitsubasa's continued resistance. Dark brown eyes shook from the adrenaline running through his veins. A cheap suit clung badly to his form. A faded name tag named him. Dave.

**For those of you of squeamish nature you may want to skip this part**

Kenpachi slowly reached up and placed Yachiru on the ground. The pink haired woman didn't say a word as she too glared at the man.

"Dave," Kenpachi sad loudly as he pulled his Zanpakutō from his hip.

"Can't it wait Shit For Brains?" Dave asked not even bothering to turn around. "I'm trying to get myself a sweet and succulent Sekirei. Get lost."

With a single flash step Kenpachi was past the man. A cut appeared neatly on his calf muscle. A slow trickle of blood slowly ebbed down his leg. The man turned at the pain but did not cry out. Kenpachi reevaluated the man.

_His eyes aren't shaking because of adrenaline he is higher than the moon on crack._ Kenpachigt thought and then grinned. _Which means he can't feel pain! I'm going to have fun taking this bastard apart piece by fucking piece._

Dave reached into his jacket letting Benitsubasa drop to the ground. Kenpachi darted his arm forward. The tip of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō embedded in his left shoulder. The man grimaced but did not stop his arm despite the blade imbedded in it.

Kenpachi withdrew his blade as the man whipped a 9mm pistol from under his jacket. It was scratched and worn. Rust ran rampant across several key pieces. Kenpachi had run into several "gun" Zanpakutō over the years. This was almost laughable.

Dave had a look of superiority on his face as he leveled the gun at Kenpachi's face. He pulled the trigger back the short distance it would require to fire the bullet.

Moving his sword rapidly Kenpachi quickly blocked the bullet's escape from the metal barrel. What happened next could be easily contributed to luck. All of it bad.

The bullet flew from the casing in the chamber and started the short travel to the exit. Meeting Kenpachi's blade at the entrance the bullet shattered. The gun already decayed by rust and disrepair shattered in Dave's hand. Shrapnel flew away from where the bullet impacted Kenpachi's Zanpakutō. Several larger pieces proceeded to rip the man's right ear completely off his head. A group of smaller pieces neutered him.

The main brunt however was received by his hand. Mangled beyond recognition his hand hung limp. The tips of his fingers were blown completely off his hand. Cuts crisscrossed his hand as if it was a large checker board.

The man screamed. Finally feeling the pain. Kenpachi stepped behind the man ignoring his plea for mercy. He had tried to do something terrible to Benitsubasa. An ally in the Disciplinary Squad. With a backward swing Kenpachi cut the tendons in the back of the man's knees. He made sure to cut deep enough that without healing from either Unohana or Orihime he would never walk again. He would live however. Kenpachi left the man as he collapsed in the growing pool of his own blood.

**End graphic scene of mutilation**

Kenpachi didn't say a word as he bent down and grabbed the handcuffs that imprisoned Benitsubasa. With a sharp twisting motion with each end of the cuff the snapped off of Benitsubasa's wrists.

The small girl sat rubbing her wrists. She sat wide eyed looking at the man moaning on the ground.

"I thought you were good at hand to hand." Kenpachi said straightening.

"I am," Benitsubasa pouted. "He snuck up behind me and before I knew it the cuffs were on and I couldn't fight back."

"You can always fight back," Kenpachi said as Yachiru jumped onto his back.

"Sir," Benitsubasa said almost timidly.

"Don't call me sir," Kenpachi growled. "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki. Either call me Captain or Kenpachi."

"Okay Kenpachi," Benitsubasa said shaking her head. "Will you become my Ashikabi?"

Before Kenpachi could respond she was already kissing him. Bright crimson light exploded from her back. Broad red wings fluttered.

Benitsubasa broke the kiss.

"My Sekirei would you be willing to teach me some hand to hand combat?" Kenpachi asked grinning manically.

"Of course," Benitsubasa said grinning right back as they walked past Dave who lie in a pool of his own blood crying over never walking again. "Captain Kenpachi."

/

Ichigo sighed. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. _Kon should have been here by now,_ Ichigo cursed to himself. A train whistle blew as it arrived in the station. The hundreds of average humans went about their day, completely ignorant of Hollows, Sekirei, Ashikabi, and Shinigami, as they flowed around the structures in the train station.

Ichigo leaned against the wall to the bathroom. He had a great view of the entire train station. Nothing could sneak up on him without his knowing about it. It was because of this that he had a great view as his world started to end.

The train that had just pulled in was emptying fast. A flash of a man with a scraggly beard caught Ichigo's attention. The face was gone in a flash. _I could have sworn I just saw..._ Ichigo let the thought trail off as he saw a striped green and white hat that peaked above the heads of the men and women passing by.

_What the fucking hell is Goat-Chin doing here today?!_ Ichigo asked himself.

"**I believe that he said three days," **Zangetsu pointed out.

"Yes," Ichigo said back to his partner. "But three days haven't passed yet!"

"**Let's see,"** Zangetsu said simply. **"There was the day he called. That is one. Then there was yesterday. That is two. Then today is the third."**

"That's not three it is two," Ichigo countered. "The first day doesn't count."

"**Does it really matter?"** Shiro asked speaking up. **"Your dad is here King. You can't change that now."**

"Shit," Ichigo muttered to himself.

"**You have other problems too." **Shiro said happily.

"What?" Ichigo asked quickly scanning the area. He felt his heart skip a beat. Walking aimlessly toward his father was Kon, Rukia, Orihime, Miya, and Kazehana.

Ichigo felt like the world had dropped away from his feet. Ichigo quickly ducked into the men's bathroom. In here the only ones able to get in would be his dad, Kon, and Urahara.

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo heard Isshin yell outside the door to the bathroom. An Isshin shaped print appeared in the bricks of the bathroom. "MASAKI! Why does our daughter forsake me?!"

"Because every time we go anywhere you fly off the handle." Karin said, her tone bored. "Please forgive my father for his rudeness."

"There is nothing to forgive," Miya's voice came fluttering through the walls. "I should inform you however that fighting is not allowed in Izumo Inn."

"Then how does Ichigo train?" Isshin asked outrage lacing his words. "He will grow soft if he isn't attacked at least five times a day."

"Well I can assure you that he has not grown soft." Miya's voice came. "And as I said," Killing intent flooded the room. Ichigo could all but see the Hannya mask floating beside her in all the menacing glory that accompanied it. "Fighting is prohibited."

"How are you doing that?" Urahara's voice came from near where Miya's was. Her killing intent vanished. "Is it some form of psychological projection, or perhaps even a hologram of some sort? I need to run some tests. Would you mind bringing it back so that I may test to see if it can interact with the physical world?"

"Um..." Ichigo was surprised to hear Miya at a loss for words. He wasn't sure if it was from how peculiar he was or if it was because he didn't sound like he was affected by Miya's killing intent.

"Anyway," Urahara's voice came. "Ichigo it must have been a long walk from where we are staying. We should really go to the bathroom."

"But I-" Kon's speech was cut off. Moments later Urahara rushed through the door. Kon gripped firmly in one hand and his cane in another.

"Ichigo," Urahara said smiling unconcerned. "You're looking well."

"So which one of you is my little Ichigo's girlfriend?" I high heard his dad ask from the other side of the wall.

"Get him out of my body, now." Ichigo growled. He let a little killing intent slip. The Hollow mask appeared above his shoulder.

"So it can be learned." Urahara said suddenly very close. Ichigo was sure he was using Flash Step to move around him to look at the mask from all angles. "Or perhaps it is a result of the Hollow inside of you. Perhaps a few experiments to see which it is."

At the mention of experiments Ichigo gave an involuntary shudder. He and Matsu sure would get along.

"Just do it." Ichigo growled.

Urahara sighed but a moment later he shoved his cane into the back of Kon's head.

"Ugh." Kon choked out before a small red pill popped out of his mouth.

A quick Flash Step and Ichigo was in his body while Kon in his real form floated through the air. With reflexes honed through the years of dodging his father, Ichigo plucked Kon out of the air.

"Ichigo-" Ichigo heard the mod soul try to speak.

"Don't worry Kon," Ichigo said stuffing the mod soul into his pocket. "I have something planned."

It was true. He had gotten the idea from his talk inside his inner world. The only problem was that he couldn't do it him self. He was going to ask Toshiro that night.

"But Ichigo-" Kon started to say again.

"Does anybody want to see pictures of baby Ichigo?" Is shin said from the other side of the wall.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed. With a quick burst of speed Ichigo was back in the crowded train station. His dad stood wearing a white button up shirt. He was digging in a side compartment in his wallet. With a burst of speed that rivaled his Flash Step Ichigo was flying through the air.

A solid crack resounded through the air as the rubber of Ichigo's shoe met Isshin's face. Isshin left the ground. As Ichigo softly landed he watched as his father flew the remaining length of the train to the opposite wall. A cracking sound went through the area as he hit. Spider web cracks appeared behind Isshin's back.

"Damn," Urahara cursed Reaching into his pocket.

"What is the matter?" Miya asked sweetly.

"I bet Karin on the way here that he would go through the wall." Urahara responded taking out a handful of yen and handing it to the girl.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always." Karin responded flipping through the money.

"You owe Chad too." Ichigo said speaking up. "Ten minutes."

"Shit," Urahara cursed. Miya's killing intent spiked. The Hannya mask began to from but faded at a look of curiosity from Urahara. Urahara looked disappointed as it faded. Miya's killing intent only increased.

"Mister Urahara," Miya began.

"Urahara is fine," Hat and Clogs said smiling.

"Only four things are forbidden at Izumo Inn," Miya continued as of uninterrupted. "Illicit sexual acts, dying, fighting, and obscene language. This is the only warning you get."

"Do you have many problems with dying?" Urahara asked smiling.

"Only recently." Miya said smiling in return. "Now I have to bring your family to the Inn. Ichigo, I was hoping you, Kazehana, Orihime, and Rukia would go shopping for me."

"Why so many?" Ichigo asked. "I could carry most of them."

"Kazehana can make them lighter and help you get the job done faster." Miya said turning to leave. "When you get back I want to discuss some things with everybody."

Ichigo felt a shiver go up his spine. _Does she know something? _

"Let's go Ichigo," Rukia said grasping his arm. A small smile on her lips. _She is really excited to go shopping._

"Let's go shopping for food first," Orihime said grabbing his other arm.

"Miya asked for some clothes," Kazehana said smiling. "I'll grab them and meet you somewhere."

_This is going to be a long trip, _Ichigo thought shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I rushed the ending of this one. I could have gone on but once again it would have been f-ing huge. As it is this one isn't great for length but if I continued it to the next best point to leave off at it would be over 10,000 words, so I decided to split it in two. This was once again meant to be out much earlier but thank you to the ass that hacked me. Because of you this entire story got held up by a lot. Sorry for the short length, the lateness, and any mistakes I made. I do not feel like this was my best work on this story. I will do better in the future. I would like to take this time to wish my newly married Cousin congratulations and I wish the best to the both of you. I have also started to have thoughts about future stories. I was thinking a Bleach WoT crossover or Bleach WoT Naruto (WoT is Wheel of Time). If you have a strong opinion on either one feel free to PM me. As always thanks for reading. Review as you see fit. John Hinde signing off.  
**


End file.
